UtaPri: One-Shot Collection
by Forever or Never
Summary: Pretty self-explanatory; a collection of one-shots that are totally different from each other. Genres and ratings vary, as some are angst and others are fluff. I do requests as long as it's not yaoi. Sorry, I don't favor yaoi in reverse-harem animes/mangas. Just PM me the details and the genre, and I"ll try my best to make it a cool one-shot/story!
1. Part-Time Job

**Part-Time Job**

**Inspired By: **Roulette by Ichinose Tokiya and Ittoki Otoya

**A/N: **I was listening to music while I was napping and I dreamed of a back story for this song

**Summary: **Nanami Haruka decided to get a job to help out with the bills since everybody was busy being an idol. Ichinose Tokiya and Ittoki Otoya accidentally found out and wrote a song about it.

* * *

"Tokiya!" Otoya complained, spinning around in his roll chair. The red haired idol leaned his head back as he stared at the blunet, pouting. "Can we go somewhere?" he begged his roommate.

"Otoya," Tokiya growled, a pencil snapping in his fingers. The perfectionist sharply turned to the childish idol and glared at him. "I'm busy." With that, Tokiya turned back to his desk and started working on his lyrics for the song Haruka gave him. He was about to jot down some words, but realized that he just broke his pencil. A vein appeared on Tokiya's forehead.

Otoya blinked at Tokiya's back, the blood flowing to his brain. He frowned, spinning once again to face him and pulling his face up. "B-b-but, I'm so bored!" Otoya whined, pulling on his fiery hair. He groaned when he got no reply. "Nanami's not here, either!"

Tokiya, worried about her whereabouts, faced him once again. "Do you know where she is?" he asked, his voice laced with worry. Otoya stared into Tokiya's steel eyes and mentally smirked. _Found his soft spot! _He thought, quietly clapping to himself. "Otoya, do you know where she is?" Tokiya repeated, impatiently.

"Uwah, I think she said that she had a job or something?" Otoya replied, tapping his chin with his finger. "Whatever! Let's just go somewhere!" he pleaded, quickly changing the topic.

Tokiya sighed in exasperation as he pushed himself away from his desk. He grabbed a light sweater and wrapped it around his body. "I guess I could use a break…." He answered, trailing off. He waited for Otoya to jump in front of him and scream "YES! REALLY?" while clapping his hands.

"REALLY?! YESSS!" Otoya exclaimed, sprinting up to him and jumping onto his back. "LET'S GO!" he cheered, pointing to their door. Tokiya glared at him from the corner of his eyes and growled grumpily.

Tokiya shrugged his roommate off his shoulders and turned to him. Otoya landed with a loud thud onto his back. "Don't do that ever again." He snapped, marching out of the room. The red head struggled to get onto his feet as Tokiya walked away.

"WAIT, I WANT TO GO SOMEWHERE!" Otoya screamed, running after Tokiya. Tokiya turned around, the corner of his mouth twitching upward.

"You better hurry up, then." Tokiya chuckled, racing Otoya to the entrance of the Dorms. Otoya laughed, running after him.

"Wait up, Tokiyaaa~!" Otoya called, falling behind.

XXX

"Haru!" a booming voice called. A tiny, pink haired 16 year old abruptly stopped in her tracks, careful not to drop the tall wine glasses from her silver platter. Customers groaned angrily as they waited for their beverages that Haruka had on top of her platter. She turned to the angry men and smiled apologetically, walking away from the now-swooning males and towards the voice. She cat-walked past people who were either spending their money by gambling, eating and drinking fancily, or just by inserting many gold coins into the slots, hoping they'd win _something _out of the money-eating monster.

"Comi-" she started, but was cut off.

"HARU!" interrupted the voice in a much louder voice. She flinched when a bony hand landed on her bare shoulder. She almost screamed out but remembered her that it was just her boss, not some hungry drunkard. She calmed down when she heard a familiar voice, "You have to wear this!" an old lady squealed, her wrinkly mouth widening into a large smile. Haruka turned to her boss and smiled politely. Her eyes widened when her eyes landed on the dress that her boss mentioned.

Dings and cheers interrupted Haruka as she tried to speak to her boss. She opened her mouth to reply once again, but more dings, cheers, and clinks of glasses touching interrupted her. When she got the chance, she squeaked – almost scolded, "Mrs. Yui!" She gave the old woman a nervous smile, chuckling softly. "Um…." She bit her bottom lip, trying to find the right words.

"Haru-Haru, _please put this on_!" the boss practically begged as she tightened her grip on Haruka's fragile shoulder. Yui giggled as if she was trying to control her anger when Haruka didn't reply. "Haru,"

"Ano, Mrs. Yui, I-I…" Haruka trailed off, trying to wriggle her way out of her boss' death grip.

"Haru, you need to wear this! You'll look so cute!" Mrs. Yui cooed, shoving the outfit into Haruka's arms. Still, the composer wouldn't take the hanger. "Haru~! Please put this on~!" she repeated in a firm voice.

"M-Mrs. Y-Yui, I _really _don't t-think that attire is a-appropriate." Haruka stammered, trying to walk away. Mrs. Yui stopped smiling and glared down at her worker.

"It's an order, Haruka." Mrs. Yui scolded, throwing the hanger onto Haruka and walking off. The old woman glanced back a few times to stare at the flustered composer, who blushed under her coworker's stares.

"Haru, you gonna be okay?" her coworker, Chika, asked her, rubbing her back comfortingly. "It's not _that _bad," she added when she got no reply from the pinkette.

"Chika, I _really_ don't want to wear this!" Haruka puffed out her cheeks, stomping childishly. She crossed her arms, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "Why do I have to wear it when you guys don't?" she ranted. Chika chuckled nervously, patting Haruka's shoulder length hair in attempt to calm the composer.

Another woman appeared next to Chika and giggled, taking the hanger and scrutinizing the clothes, "Mrs. Yui _is _right! You'll look so adorable!" a woman in her early twenties agreed, dragging Haruka into their locker room. "C'mon, Haru~! Luna will save the day!"

"L-Luna-chan!" Haruka gasped, trying to shake her hands off her wrists. "I-I don't wanna!"

"NOPE! COME HERE, HARU!" Luna's squeaky voice bounced off the walls of the crowded discotheque but her voice was just a whisper to the people in the casino.

"L-Luna-chan! G-GIVE THAT BACK!"

**5 Minutes Later…**

"Kyaa, you _do _look cute!" Luna exclaimed, jumping and clapping at the same time. Haruka stood in the middle of the dressing room, fiddling with the hem of the dress.

"L-Luna-chan, do I have to wear this?" Haruka whispered, blushing harder.

"Yes, now go attract more customers!" Luna demanded, pushing the composer out of the small cubicle. "Don't forget the walk I taught you! GO!"

"H-hai!" Haruka squeaked, skipping away. She made sure to sway her hips, just like Luna told her to do.

XXX

"O-Otoya, are you _sure _you want to go in there…?" Tokiya asked Otoya for the umpteenth time, pointing to an overcrowded building where women flirted with men who were at least ten years older than them. Dings and cheers erupted from the building and alcohol hung in the air. He winced.

Otoya stared down at the slip of paper in his hands and looked at the building once again. "Well….Ren said it was a good place to hang out…" Otoya trailed off, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Tokiya rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"That's _Ren_, a womanizer. Let's just go somewhere else." Tokiya started to walk off but Otoya held onto his wrist.

"Wait, Ren said that there was a surprise inside. Let's go!" Otoya exclaimed, dragging Tokiya in. They cut past a long line of impatient people, earning boo's at first but cheers when the people realized they were from STARISH. "We have an advantage!" he whisper-screamed to Tokiya. The two entered, greeted by drunkards, alcohol, and women.

"Otoya…" Tokiya growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. He held his breath, careful not to inhale too much alcohol from the drunkards around him. He was surprised when Otoya dragged him to the dining area. "W-what are you doing?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly. "I am _not _eating with a bunch of drunkards and women at my feet."

"Wait, Ren wrote, 'go to the dining area, and see for yourself. Semicolon capital D'. That's what he said." Otoya read, showing him the paper. Tokiya scoffed, ripping the paper into shreds.

"What's so interesting about this pla-"

"Hi, welcome to Disco Queen, what can I – eh?!" Someone interrupted Tokiya. The person gasped. Both idols looked up and blushed, clamping a hand over their noses. They tried to avert their eyes but ended up staring at the woman in front of them.

Haruka stood in front of them – a bit too close – a notepad in one hand and a pen in the other. She blushed as she turned away, her bare back facing them. She wore a skin-tight, cerulean dress that ended right under her bottom. It was _very _sparkly and had a large gap that exposed her entire back and her sides. It didn't have any straps anywhere except for strings that were crisscrossed over each other on her back. She held her gloved hands to her chest, fiddling with her fingers. Pure white gloves that stopped at her elbow covered her hands while strappy ivory high heels adorned her feet. But the 'cute' part was that she was wearing cat ears.

"H-Har-"

"What are you guys doing here?" she interrupted, her voice cracking as she bit her glossed lips. When nobody answered, she turned around with confidence. _It's about time I told them_. She thought, sighing. She stared into their eyes, and smiled, bringing her arms away from her chest.

"W-w-what are…w-w-wuh-what are you doing…?" His voice was nasally since he was talking while his hands were clutching his nose.

"H-Haruka…" Tokiya stuttered, his eyes wide. He turned red when they made eye contact. He blinked at her, blood trickling down his arm. "What are….?"

"Do you need a tissue, Tokiya, Otoya?" she dodged the question, walking away. She was walking normally until…

"HARU, THE CAT-WALK!" Luna scolded, appearing out of nowhere. She pointed an accusing finger at her, raising her brows at her coworker. Haruka glared at her clothes since she wore the _men's _attire; a tuxedo. The white undershirt, the black blazer, the black pants, the tie, _everything _a man would wear to a prom.

"L-Luna-chan, my hips are tired!" Haruka complained, jutting out a hip and placing her hands on top of it. "I don't want to do that anymore!"

"If you don't, Solana will make you strip!" she warned, jabbing her finger into her forehead. "NOW, DO IT!"

"H-hai!" she replied, cat-walking away. She exaggerated the cat-walk and made sure to wink at the customers when she walked by. Otoya and Tokiya tensed at the sight. "Tsubaki! I need tissues!" she called through a small window through the wall. She leaned over the ledge when receiving the tissues and thanked the silver haired worker. "Thanks!"

"No problem, Haru!" he replied, grinning. She bounced back to them (literally) and handed the tissues to the two.

"Good, Haru-Haru, now add -nya at the end of your sentences." Luna instructed, walking away. "If I see that you're not doing your job correctly, I'll fire you!"

"Yes, Luna-chan nya!" she replied, bowing. She even pawed at her and licked the back of her hand, winking after. "Bye bye, nya~!" she bade farewell. When Luna was out of her peripheral view, she turned to them and pouted. "I work here, nya."

The two wiped their noses, but still looked away. "Why?" Tokiya asked her, throwing his tissue away. Otoya followed him and nodded.

"We have enough money." The red head added, shrugging. "You don't need to work."

Haruka shrugged. "I just wanted to help, nya. You guys always work hard, but I don't do anything so… I just wanted to help out with all the bills and yea…nya." She mumbled, leading the two to a table. "What would you guys like, nya?"

"Uh, we're just here to hang out." Otoya replied, finally looking into her welcoming eyes.

"I needed to take a break so Otoya dragged me here." Tokiya said, shrugging. He, too, stared into her eyes.

"Ah…." She replied. She rocked on her heels awkwardly. "So… I'll just…get back to work…nya."

"Wait!" they both called out to her, reaching for her wrists. Tokiya grabbed her left while Otoya grasped her right. "Don't go yet!" they pleaded in unison.

"Huh?" she breathed, turning around to face them. "Why not nya?" She leaned her head to the right, blinking innocently at them. "Do you want me to talk with you guys nya?" They let go of her wrists and nodded.

They blushed when she plopped into the seat between the two, placing her hands between her thighs and leaning forward. They sat in silence until Tokiya started, "So….got any songs in mind?"

"I'm composing a new song for both of you. It's a duet, nya." She answered, shrugging. She sighed, her chest heaving. "I'm almost done with it, nya."

"Ah… Wait, out of all places, you chose to work at a casino?" Otoya asked her, raising a brow. Haruka blushed, looking away.

"The pay is really high if I do whatever the boss wants so, I took it. I wanted to help you guys, nya." She answered easily. "And this is what she wanted; for me to wear this outfit until my shift is over."

"How come we never notice your absence?" Tokiya asked her. Haruka blinked at him, "I-I mean-"

"I know what you meant," she giggled, covering her mouth with her polished fingertips, "I work here every day at night. I leave at eleven in the evening and come back at four in the morning." She explained.

Otoya's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "What about your sleep? Your health?"

"Relax, Otoya, nya. OH! Otonyan!" she interrupted herself, clapping at the end as if she was congratulating herself. Otoya blushed crimson. "And Tokidoki!" she added, facing Tokiya. He pouted playfully. She giggled, closing her eyes. "Ah, just relax. I take a few naps now and then, nya."

"That's not enough." Tokiya retorted. "An average person needs at least five to six hours of sleep every day."

Haruka glared playfully, blowing her bangs out of her face. "Wow, thanks for raining on my parade, Tokidoki, nya." She sulked, bowing her head in shame. Tokiya chuckled. "You guys…" she trailed off.

"What?"

"I need to get to work, nya. Other people are requesting me, nya." She jerked her chin to a group of men who winked in her direction. She got up but Otoya pulled her back down. "Oof!" she squeaked.

"I don't trust them." Otoya answered her unasked question. "What if they're drunk? They could do something to you!"

"Like rape you." Tokiya pointed out, earning a hard kick in the shin from Otoya. "Ow! What?" he snapped at the red head. Haruka giggled, patting him on the head.

"I won't get raped, Tokidoki," she sighed, ruffling his hair. "Relax, nya!"

"Still! Don't say that! If you say it, it'll happen!" Otoya scolded his roommate. He turned to their composer and stared at her pleadingly, "Just…" he tightened his hold on Haruka's wrist.

"Otoya, I have to work." She told the energetic idol. "I'll be back in like, two minutes. Just watch me." And then she started walking away. "And don't get jealous because I'm just doing my job." She winked at them playfully and walked towards the men in suits.

"She…." Tokiya started, staring at her figure.

"Changed." Otoya finished, sighing dreamily at her. Then, Otoya blushed crimson as he thought some things….

"Otoya…" Tokiya said in a warning voice. He smirked, "What were you thinking?" he teased, raising a brow at the red head.

"N-nothing…" Otoya stuttered, looking away.

"She looks too….good in that dress." Tokiya commented, staring longingly at her. She giggled, served beverages, winked, fed the men, played a bit, and flirted. "Tch, that disgusts me." He rolled his eyes, his voice filled with jealousy.

"Yeah…" Otoya agreed, continuing to stare at her.

XXX

**Two days later…**

"Ittoki-kun, Ichinose-san!" Haruka called out, running down the halls of the Master Course building. She found both of them talking with the rest of STARISH in the living room. She approached the two and handed them some papers. "I finished the song!" she said, breathing heavily. She sat down next to Tokiya and ahead of Otoya.

"Nanami? Why are you panting?" Syo asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Haruka leaned her hands on top of her knees and took deep breaths. "I was running all over the place looking for Tokidoki and Otoynyan- I mean, Ichinose-san and Ittoki-kun." She replied between pants.

Tokiya and Otoya glanced at each other, chuckling nervously.

"Told you." Ren pointed out to Tokiya and Otoya, winking at Haruka. She blushed, looking away.

* * *

KEY:  
Font: Otoya  
_Font: Tokiya  
_**Font: Both**

Kokoro ga burning _and singing naze darou?_  
Egaita future _Kono sora_ Kakete iku  
_Can I fly the sky?  
_Can I get true dream? Saa  
_Get shiyou  
_**Bugete kakete**

Atsuku narunda mune ga itai Kurai  
_Waruku wa nai kanjou wakarasete agemashou  
_**Kono kimochi yuzuranai**

**Yume o mite hashirou yo growing up!  
Kakegae nai asu o sagasou  
**_Egao o sakasetai omoi  
_Shinjite _mitete yo _**I promise you  
Mirai o raise mawaridasu Roulette Game aka to kuro docchi o erabu?  
**Unmei no _uta no kanadayou  
_**Makerarenai rivals song**

_Aiko diving _and rising Hato ga  
_Michibiku music _marugato _nii ni naru  
_I'll go to next  
_I'll try to all saa  
_Kakenukero  
**Doa no saki e**

_Michi no hate nii wa nani ga aru no darou?  
_Mada minu hikari no saki WAKUWAKU ga matter sa  
**Hajimeyou monogatari**

**Nanairo no SUTEJI de jumping up!  
Hayaku minna ni aitai yo  
**Kirameku hoshi no youna yoru o  
_Kibun wa _saikou **I love for you  
Koin o shot hourinage, Good luck, omote ka ura ka de kimeyou  
**_Ongaku no _megami yo hohoende  
**Shoubu suru ze my dear friends**

**Yume o mite hashirou yo growing up!  
Sekai ni todoketai zenbu  
**_Tsunagaru nani ka ni kidzuita  
_Shinjite _mitete yo _**I promise you  
Mirai o Raise mawaridasu Roulette Game aka to kuro docchi o erabu?  
**_Mitomeru _kizuna de mo yappa  
**Makerarenai Rivals' Song**

* * *

English Translation:

My heart is burning ..._and singing. Why is it?  
_A pained future, _this sky_ is soaring!  
_Can I fly to the sky?  
_Can I get my dreams to come true? Come on,  
_Place your bets!  
_**Risk everything!**

It's becoming so hot that my heart hurts!  
_It's not a bad feeling, though. I'll make you understand!  
_**I won't hand over these feelings!**

**Growing up! Hurrying towards a dream!  
****We'll search for an irreplaceable tomorrow!  
**_Feelings that make me want a smile to bloom  
_Believe in me, _and then you'll see! _**I promise you!  
****Raise the future! The roulette game's beginning to turn! Red of black, which do you choose?  
**We'll play _this song of fate!  
_**We won't lose! Rivals song**

_My heart is diving _...and rising with love!  
_This guiding music's _entirety will _become a rainbow!  
_I'll go to the next one!  
_I'll try for it all! Come on,  
_Let's run through  
**That door ahead!**

_What will be at this road's end?  
_Where the light is excitedly waiting unseen!  
**Let's begin this story!**

**Jumping up! Onto a seven-colored stage!  
I want to see everyone soon!  
**Shining like a star in the night,  
_This feeling _is the strongest! **My love for you!  
****Shoot a coin! Give it a toss! Good luck! Heads or tails, make your choice!  
**_My goddess _of music is smiling!  
**Let's play a game! My dear friends!**

**Growing up! Hurrying towards a dream!  
I want to send all of this world!  
**_I've realized we're tied together by something  
_Believe in me, _and then you'll see!_ **I promise you!  
Raise the future! The roulette game's beginning to turn! Red or black, which do you** choose?  
_Even though _we recognize this bond,  
**We won't lose! Rivals song!**

* * *

"Whaaaaattttt issss zeeeeeehhh tittlllleeeeee?" Saotome asked, laughing his head off. Otoya, Tokiya, and Haruka were sitting in his office, listening to the song that had ended a few moments ago.

"Roulette." Otoya and Tokiya replied, smirking at Haruka. She blushed, looking down at her feet.

"GOOOOD JOOOOOOBBBB!" Shining then jumped out of the window, cackling his way to the helicopter. "III LIIIKEEE ITTT!"

And with that, Shining was gone and the three were left alone in his office. "Did you get that from…?" Haruka started, fiddling with the hem of her dress.

"Yea, your 'part-time job'." Tokiya replied, chuckling.

"Working at a casino." Otoya laughed, rubbing his head.

"I like it." Haruka added, smiling. She then handed them a piece of paper. "My schedule." Haruka winked at them, causing them to blush. "See you guys at two." She whispered, placing a finger over her lips. Haruka got up and left, cat-walking to her dorm.

Otoya held the slip of paper in his hands and started copying her schedule in his phone, as did Tokiya. "We're going, right?" Tokiya asked Otoya, his thumbs jabbing into his screen as he eagerly copied her schedule.

"I thought you didn't like it there?" Otoya teased, chuckling. Tokiya rolled his eyes, staring at the paper they just received.

"If Haruka's there, I'm there." He retorted. Otoya nodded.

"Definitely." They both said, smiling.

* * *

THE END

I don't own Uta no Prince-Sama and I never will.

Lyrics for both Japanese and English: silvermoon249's live journal. Check her site out, it's awesome ^.^


	2. From A Distance

**From A Distance**

**Inspired By: **My relationship with my pet chicken; DJ

**A/N: **In the end, there will be a brief description about my inspiration. **Satsuki and HAYATO are different people!**

**Summary:** He watched her from a distance, but she forgot about their special relationship. He waited for her, but she didn't return. He protected her, but she never noticed. But certain actions will make her remember.

* * *

**~Tokiya's Dream in 3****rd**** Person~**

"_Arigato, Toki-kun!" A four year old Haruka chirped, happily licking her chocolate ice cream. She clung to Tokiya's right arm as he ate his own ice cream; vanilla. A small smile graced Tokiya's vanilla covered lips as he hummed a response. _

"_No problem, Haru-chan." He quietly replied. Five year old Tokiya never liked talking, but he'd make quiet comments to voice his opinion. But when he's with Nanami Haruka, he never shuts up. He's always chatting with her, staring new conversations and making her laugh. But in public, he's like the child everybody wants; polite. Haruka got jealous of him being in the center of attention, so she made sure to follow him and be respectful in public. _

_He led her under a tree and sat down, Haruka following. The shade and the summer breeze assisted the ice cream in cooling the two children off while the blazing sun burned the skin of unfortunate youngsters. Both Haruka and Tokiya's parents were watching them from afar, chatting about the two's future. _

_Haruka sighed happily, smiling up at the tree while her chocolate ice cream started melting. "Ore…?" Haruka breathed, blinking innocently as the ice cream dripped down her hand. Her small comment immediately grabbed Tokiya's attention. He turned to her and gasped._

"_Haru-chan!" he scolded, pouting lightly. "You have to pay attention." He added, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket. He wiped her hands down, the sticky substance slipping off her skin. "Your hands are going to get sticky…"_

"…_.Gomenasai, Toki-kun." Haruka mumbled, bowing her head in shame. Tokiya's small frown curled into a grin as he chuckled lightly._

"_Iie," he answered, licking her ice cream. "Just make sure you're paying attention next time." He laughed, licking his lips._

"_Hey! You ate my ice cream!" Haruka whined, staring as Tokiya took another bite from her cone. "No fair!" she complained, pouting. _

"_Just take a bite from my ice cream." He offered, leaning his cone into Haruka's face. She stubbornly shook her head. "Why not?"_

"_Because I feel bad." She deadpanned, licking her own ice cream. Tokiya continued to stare her down, raising a brow after she started biting her lip. "Just a bit." She mumbled, hesitantly taking Tokiya's vanilla ice cream. She stared guiltily at the innocent cone, before taking a small lick. "There."_

"_That's too small," Tokiya said bluntly, refusing to take back his cone. "You need a bigger bite." He sighed when she shook her head. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his cone, taking a huge bite. "Haru-chan, look!" he called to her, his voice muffled by the mouthful of vanilla in his mouth. _

_Haruka turned to him, "Wh-" _

_She was cut off when Tokiya captured her lips. She gasped when Tokiya forced the cold liquid into her mouth. He abruptly pulled back after doing so and looked away, crimson covering his cheeks. "You wouldn't take a bigger bite so I forced you to." He mumbled, licking his ice cream. _

_Haruka swallowed, a huge smile appearing on her lips. She grabbed his arm and hugged it, taking a bite from her own ice cream. "Arigato, Toki-kun!" _

Tokiya shot up from his bed, his heart pounding while his face started to heat up from the memory _and _dream. They had kissed when they were _children_. He slowly placed a hand on top of his heart in attempt to slow down his racing heartbeat. The idol looked at his roommate's side of the room, checking if he had woken up the light sleeper; Otoya. His eyes flickered to the clock that hung on the wall. It read; 3:32.

"…Haruka…" he whispered, closing his eyes. He rubbed his face, groaning lightly. "Why?" he added, a few tears leaking from his steel eyes.

After that, Tokiya fell onto his back and covered his eyes with his arm, drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

XXX

"It's so hot!" Syo complained, fanning himself with his hat. STARISH and Haruka were outside, hanging out under the gazebo while watching the ducks swim in the lake. Birds played tag while butterflies battled with their wings, flying by the group of eight.

"Then why are you wearing black?" Ren asked him, tying his hair back. He left out the fringe, since he thought he looked cooler with it. He leaned on the pillar, smirking as he stared at Haruka, who copied his actions. She tied her shoulder length hair into a low ponytail, just like Ren. She smiled at him when they locked eyes, Ren winked in response.

"I didn't know it'd be _this _hot!" Syo snapped, groaning once again.

"Why don't we go out for ice cream?" Natsuki suggested, his eyes lighting up. "I love ice cream!" he laughed, stifling a giggle. "Can we, Haru-chan?" the violist turned to their composer and blinked innocently at the pinkette.

"Why not?" Haruka answered, sitting next to Tokiya, who was perched on the fence that wrapped around the gazebo. She turned to him and smiled. "What do you think, Ichinose-san?"

Tokiya mentally hissed at the name, but ran a hand through his spiky, blue hair and smiled back, "Sure. Do you guys have money?" he turned to the other members of STARISH.

"Yes!" Otoya replied, holding out his wallet. "Let's go!" he urged everybody, racing out of the gazebo and into the sun. Otoya wasn't affected by the sunlight. It was as if he was immune to the heat since he wasn't producing a single drop of sweat. The excited red head waited for everybody to catch up. "Come on!"

Everybody slowly agreed, zombie-walking out from under the shade. Once the sun hit Syo's eyes, he hissed. "Natsuki!" he screamed, using Natsuki as a shield against the sun.

"Ah! Syo-kun!" Haruka gasped, walking up to him. "Are you okay?" she panicked, worry filled her voice. She folded her hands to her chest and pouted.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, relax Nanami." Syo chuckled, his face heating up. "Let's go, ne?" he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, trying to reassure her.

"Yeah!" Cecil agreed, pumping his fist in the air. A hand was placed on top of the foreigner's shoulder, making the tanned boy stop. "What?" Cecil looked back and saw Masato, one hand rubbing his temple while the other was on his shoulder.

"Please don't do that." Masato said, shaking his head disappointingly.

"Can we go now?" Otoya whined, stomping his feet childishly. Haruka looked to him and nodded, giggling.

"Un!" she agreed, a smile plastered on her lips. Tokiya stared at Haruka's back, his mouth curling into a tiny grin. She abruptly turned around and skipped back to Tokiya. She tugged on his arm, "Let's go, Ichinose-san!" she urged, trying to drag him to the group.

Tokiya chuckled, stumbling as he let Haruka drag him. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He laughed, shaking his head lightly.

XXX

An old man in his forties gaped at the group in front of him. He readjusted his paper ship-like hat on his bald head, blinking to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. His 20 year old daughter stood next to him, her baby blue eyes sparkling with pure joy.

"You're STARISH, right?" she gasped, fixing her blonde hair. She squealed when Masato nodded. "Kyaa!" she squeaked, jumping up and down. She quickly turned to her father and pointed an accusing finger at the old man. "Papa! Take their orders!" she demanded.

"Y-yes, darling! What do you guys want?" he stammered, flipping out a pen and paper. Haruka stood forward and smiled.

She was about to start, but cut herself off, holding up a finger. Haruka gave him an apologetic stare as she quickly turned around and asked, "Guys, what do you want?"

"Me and Syo-chan will take Cookies n' Cream!" Natsuki beamed, hugging Syo from behind. Syo struggled in his arms, screaming profanities at the top of his lungs. The 20 year old woman swooned, cupping her cheeks.

"He's so cute when he's mad!" she gasped, her sparkles flying everywhere as she adored the seven men in front of her.

"Me too!" Otoya interjected, flashing a thumb up. The woman's knees turned to jelly as Haruka nodded, turning towards Cecil and Masato.

"Ittoki-san is so cool in person!" the girl breathed.

"I'll have Mint Chocolate Chip, Haruka!" Cecil chirped while Masato sighed behind him.

"I'll pass." He calmly replied, rubbing his forehead. Haruka cocked her head. "I'll just have iced tea, please."

"Alright!" she replied, giggling. She turned to Ren and Tokiya. "You?"

"Vanilla, please." Tokiya mumbled, staring at the ground.

"Strawberry. Just like my Little Lamb." Ren said, winking at Haruka. Haruka blushed, turning back to the man. Behind her back, Tokiya dug his elbow into Ren's side.

"Quit it." Tokiya hissed. The blonde gasped.

"Ichinose-kun is so serious! I TOTALLY SHIP TOKIYA AND HARUKA TOGETHER!" she took note, ogling at the flirt and perfectionist. Tokiya blushed and crossed his arms while Ren winked at her. The girl fanned herself. "Ren is so…" she never finished because she had to look away. "KYAAA!"

"We'll have three Cookies n' Cream, one Mint Choco Chip, one Vanilla, one Strawberry, iced tea, and Dutch Chocolate, please." Haruka said to the man, flashing him a warm smile. The man nodded, jotting the orders down on his notepad.

He pulled the pad away from his face and examined it, "That's a lot." He chuckled, handing the pad to his daughter. "You want to do this part, Solana?" he asked her, grinning at his daughter.

"OF COURSE!" the blonde replied, snatching the notepad and jumping towards the tubs of flavors. She took a deep breath and started scooping the flavors into cones. She furrowed her brows in concentration as she plopped the spoonful of ice cream into the cone.

"Why don't you guys take a seat, I'll bring it to you…. Or my daughter." The man chuckled. Haruka held out the money, but he just dismissed her hand. "It's free." When Haruka was about to insist, he just shook his head. "Just in case if we ever meet again, I'm Suoh Tamaki and she's Solana, as you know."

"Thank you, Suoh-san." Haruka bowed. Suoh nodded in response, leading the group of eight to a table. He pushed two tables together, bringing the seats. "Oh, we'll take care of that. Thank you!" Haruka said, taking the chair from Tamaki's grasp. She brought the seat over while the boys continued to push more tables together since they didn't fit. Cecil, Masato, and Otoya brought the seats over while Haruka wiped down the table.

"If you guys need anything, please tell me." Tamaki bowed, walking away after STARISH and Haruka said their thanks.

Haruka sat on the window seat, Tokiya sitting in front of her. Next to Haruka was Natsuki, who was bothering Syo in front of him. Next to Syo was Ren, who was sitting in front of Otoya. Cecil and Masato sat down, Cecil with Otoya, Masato with Ren.

"At least it's colder in here." Otoya laughed, ruffling his hair.

"A bit too cold…" Cecil shivered, rubbing his arms. "Yeah, it's too cold in here!" Cecil whined, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Just a few more minutes, Cecil-san." Haruka giggled, "Hang in there."

"Anything for my Princess!" Cecil replied. Tokiya rolled his eyes while staring out the window.

"STARISH, HERE I COME!" Solana screeched, running towards their table with the ice cream cones on a stand. Surprisingly, she kept them on the platter. When she reached the table, she set them down and handed them out according to the flavor and their names. When she reached Haruka, she pouted and handed her the ice cream. "Lucky~!" she ran away after that.

"U-uh, okay." She blinked, wiping the ice cream from her hands with a napkin. Tokiya blushed, staring as she wiped her hands.

"What's this? Icchi's blushing!" Ren taunted, causing everybody to look at Tokiya. He was, indeed, blushing. Tokiya looked away, staring as the trees swayed in the summer wind. "What were you thinking, Icchi?" Ren laughed, licking his ice cream.

"Nothing…" Tokiya replied, taking a soft bite of his vanilla ice cream.

"Then why are you blushing?" Syo asked, nibbling on a cookie. The fiery idol has calmed down since he has gotten ice cream to chill his nerves. Get it? Haha, _chill_ and _ice cream_. Yeah…

"I'm not blushing." Tokiya retorted, crossing his right arm over his chest.

"Uwah! Tokiya's so cute when he's blushing!" Natsuki cooed, licking his cookie filled ice cream.

"S-shut up!" Tokiya hissed, blushing 20 shades of red. He buried his head between his shoulders in attempt to hide himself. He was trapped between Ren and the wall. Oh how he wished to die in a hole… Being teased in front of your crush is _not _fun.

"_Now _you're blushing." Ren teased, laughing. The flirt ruffled Tokiya's hair but Tokiya quickly slapped his hand away. "Chill, Icchi."

"Let's stop teasing Ichinose-san, ne?" Haruka interjected, giggling sheepishly. She took a tiny bite from her Dutch chocolate and shivered when she got a brain freeze. Then, she did something _way _out of character. "Brain freeze!" she screamed out, inserting her thumb into her mouth. Everybody flinched, staring at Haruka. They stopped licking their ice cream or sipping the iced tea to look at Haruka. She was oblivious to all their stares as she pressed her thumb against the back of her front teeth.

"Kawaii!" Natsuki beamed, hugging Haruka.

"What?" Haruka asked, blinking innocently. "Shinomiya-san?" Natsuki pulled back and licked his ice cream happily. "Okay," the word was stretched, "Anyways, what're your plans for the break?" she asked everybody.

"I'm going back to the orphanage to visit everybody!" Otoya announced, smiling. He turned to Cecil and grinned. "Wanna come? Everybody wants to meet you!"

Cecil blinked twice, thrice, frice, "An orphanage? Sure!" Cecil nodded, which slowly came to a stop. "Wait, how do they know me?"

"Remember the show we were on?" Otoya laughed, clapping his hands lightly, "They saw it and they wanted to meet you ever since."

"Oh…" Cecil blushed, embarrassed.

"What about you, Hijirikawa-san?" Haruka asked, leaning over the table, trying to include Masato into their conversation.

"I'm going to visit my family back in Okinawa." Masato commented quietly, sipping his iced tea. Haruka pouted, feeling bad.

"Hijirikawa-san, you're so far back," she started, "Do you want to switch seats with me?" she offered, standing up to her feet.

Masato smiled up at her and shook his head, "No, it's fine, thank you." He replied, gesturing for her to sit down. She reluctantly sat down and turned to Natsuki.

"Syo-chan and I are going to play at a concert!" Natsuki cheered, "Right, Syo-chan?" Natsuki took a bite from his cone.

"Yeah," Syo replied, licking the dripping substance.

"What kind of instruments are you going to play?" Haruka asked, amazed. "The violin, right?"

"Natsuki will play the viola and I'm going to play violin." Syo corrected, smiling. "I get to see Kaoru again." He thought, his eyes lighting up.

Haruka sighed, placing her chin on her palm. "It must be nice having siblings, right?" Everybody turned to her, "I mean Syo-kun has Kaoru-kun, Shinomiya-san has Satsuki-kun, Jinguji-san has Seiichirou-san, Hijirikawa-san has Mai-chan, and Ichinose-san has Hayato-kun." She sighed once again, pouting cutely. Otoya, Syo, and Tokiya blushed, looking away.

Haruka knew about Cecil and Otoya being siblings, but Shining-san said to keep it a secret. And so she did. She winced when she thought of her dead parents.

"But…" Syo trailed off, munching on his cone.

"Siblings can be very annoying." Ren scoffed, finishing his ice cream with one last bite. She pouted once again, staring down at her own ice cream. She was still finishing the top, so was Tokiya. Seiichirou always controlled Ren. He forced him to enter Saotome Academy, but Ren was grateful. Without Seiichirou, he wouldn't have met Haruka.

"Especially older siblings." Tokiya mumbled. "They always tell you what to do." He growled, remembering his older brother. Hayato was four years older than him. And since Tokiya is 18, Hayato is 22 and is studying overseas*. Hayato was liked by his parents since he was following his parent's footsteps, not Tokiya. The idol just wanted to sing.

"No, younger siblings can be annoying, too!" Syo argued, throwing his head back. "Kaoru always nags me!" he complained. The younger Kurusu would be overprotective over Syo because of his heart disease and swear to be there whenever Syo needed it. "Ugh, and he gets it easy!" Syo added, licking the last of the ice cream in the cone.

"Yeah, in the orphanage when I was in fifth grade, the high school people would always trample all over us." Otoya grunted, finishing his ice cream. "And whenever I did my homework, they'd always take it and make fun of me! 'Oh this is so easy!'" Otoya mocked, rolling his eyes after. "Idiots, I was learning!"

Haruka giggled, "Thanks everybody. But I just can't help but yearn for a sibling." She sighed happily, biting the edge of her cone. Tokiya winced, '_she doesn't remember me…'_ he thought, copying her actions. He bit into his cone, ignoring the chills that were sent to his sensitive teeth.

"Satsuki…" Natsuki started, "He's a bit overprotective, too. Like Kaoru. It's just that he's way older than me." Shinomiya Satsuki was 7 years older than Natsuki. Satsuki would get aggressive if someone hurt Natsuki. But the older Shinomiya couldn't help it. When Natsuki was young, he'd always been bullied by everybody around him for liking cute things*.

"Mai would cling to me whenever I go back home. To be honest, it's annoying." Masato sighed, smiling lightly. "But I guess I kind of like it."

"What?! _Why_?!" Syo screeched, throwing his cone in the air. He quickly caught it and stuffed it in his mouth to keep himself quiet.

"It makes me feel like I'm… I don't know… It just makes me feel like I'm adored." He finished, getting up to throw away his iced tea. But…Solana beat him to it.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT, MASATO!" Solana beamed, swiping the cup from Masato's hands and jumping away, giggling crazily. Masato blinked, sitting back down. Natsuki laughed, biting the last bit of his cone.

"Thanks…" He mumbled. Haruka giggled, taking another bite.

"I don't have siblings, but I can tell you this; older people _suck_." Cecil laughed, finishing his ice cream. "They'd always force you to study or fetch their groceries." Haruka laughed. "But at least when you grow up, you can control the old folks." Cecil snickered.

"Yeah, must be nice." Haruka commented. She looked down at her phone when it buzzed. "Hello?" she said into the phone.

"_Missss Nanamiiiiii," _Shining greeted on the other line.

"Hai, Shining-san?"

"_Tell zehh boyzzz to meet meee attt zeeehh parrrk!" _Shining announced, hanging up right after he said that. She awkwardly hung up, staring at the seven boys in front of her.

"You heard that, right?" she asked them. Everybody nodded, getting up. She was struggling to finish her ice cream, but Ren stopped her.

"You don't have to come with us, Lady. Icchi still didn't finish, so why not stay with him here?" Ren suggested, wiggling his brows at Tokiya, who glared at the saxophonist.

"Are you sure?" Haruka asked, her mouth full of chocolaty goodness. Otoya laughed, exiting the ice cream shop.

"We don't want to rush you, Nanami. So after you guys finish, just go to the park. Alright?" Otoya waved goodbye, jogging towards the park. Syo raced him, while Masato and Ren chatted, Cecil humming a new song.

"Okay." Haruka said to no one in particular. She sat back down, biting another part of her cone.

"You don't remember, do you?" Tokiya asked out of the blue, staring into her sulfur eyes. Haruka cocked her head to the side, her bangs shifting too.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Tokiya just scoffed, shaking his head.

"Never mind." Tokiya replied, sighing sadly. Haruka felt a pang of guilt hit her heart when she saw his current state.

"Gomenasai, Ichinose-san." Haruka mumbled an apology, bowing her head. "I-I didn't mean to upset you…"

Tokiya looked up and softened up, "It's not your fault." He moved around the table to sit next to her. "But I wish you would remember me." He whispered in her ear. He smirked when her eyes widened and when her body tensed. "Ne, can I have some ice cream?" he teased, licking her ice cream cone.

Haruka gasped at the sudden action, pouting after he withdrew his tongue. "Ichinose-san~!" she complained, puffing her cheeks. Tokiya chuckled, taking a bite from her cone. "Hmph!" she grunted, pouting.

"Jealous?" he taunted, taking a slow, huge bite from his own ice cream. Haruka looked away, blushing. "Thought so…" he laughed when she sharply looked at him and his ice cream. Her eyebrows were furrowed while her mouth formed a deep frown.

"Ichinose-san!" she groaned, kicking the seat in front of her under the table. Tokiya snickered.

"Want some?" he teased, waving his waffle cone in front of her face. She nodded eagerly. She leaned towards him, but he raised his hands higher. "No." he taunted.

"Why?" she pouted once again, biting her cone. She glared playfully when he took another huge bite. She turned away, but was forced to look at him when he cupper her cheek. "Ichino-"

She was, like in the dreamemory (Dream and Memory), cut off by Tokiya kissing her full on the lips. He pushed ice cream and a chewed waffle cone into her mouth with his tongue. He pulled back and smiled when she swallowed.

"….Toki-kun?" she whispered, gasping. Tokiya didn't respond since he engulfed her in a hug.

"I missed you….Haru-chan." He mumbled in her hair, petting her.

Haruka cried in his shoulder, their ice creams forgotten. In the distance, Solana screamed into the tub of Mint Chocolate, her face red.

"YES, THEY ENDED UP BEING TOGETHER!" she screamed.

After two minutes of hugging, she abruptly pulled back, tears staining her eyes. "….How?"

"You had to move due to your illness. The sickness caused you to lose some of your memories… So you forgot about me." Tokiya whispered, wiping the tears away with his thumb. "But I still watched you from a distance."

Haruka launched herself onto Tokiya and cried, "I'm so sorry." She mumbled, leaning her forehead against his chest. He hummed, the vibrations tickling her. "I…."

"Love you." Tokiya finished for her, kissing her once again. The two remained hugging after they had pulled back. But Haruka abruptly got up and gasped. "What?" he asked, disappointed that their moment was ruined.

"We should get to the park."

* * *

THE END

I hope that wasn't too OOC and fast. Uwah, that probably sucked. Meh, that went too fast :D

*= not real stories. I just made them up since I needed it. XD

Explanation: Last year, my family received a new flock of chicks. I named one DJ after my awesome Science teacher who taught my older sister; Douglas J. I took special care of her, giving her a special treatment unlike the other 16 in the box. I fed her privately, played with her, and cared for her deeply. But as she grew up, she drifted away from me. And now, she acts as if I'm going to step on her; she runs away from me, her neck feathers standing up to show how panicked she was. But a few days ago, I was feeding everybody Escarole leaves. She hesitantly walked up to me and took a bite. When she finished, she tried eating my hair: the first sign. Then she hopped on my thigh (I was kneeling): the second sign. She jumped off and nuzzled her beak into my shirt: the final sign. That day, she returned to me.

That wasn't so brief but….yeah. That's the story.

_**Please R&amp;R**_


	3. With You

**With You**

**Inspired By: **My birthday (8/06). Both Tokiya and I share the same birthday.

**A/N: **It kind of relates to how I'm feeling. A week before my birthday, I got my braces tightened. And now I can't eat ice cream cake since my teeth are super sensitive DX.

**Summary: **Today was _not _Ichinose Tokiya's day. One: he's got a ton of work to do. Two: He's sick. And three: It's his birthday. All day he has been cooped up in his apartment, doing paperwork while blowing his lungs out. He's miserable, but a visit from Nanami Haruka will lighten him up.

* * *

"Eh?! This is so much work!" Ittoki Otoya complained, snatching the thick packet from Kotobuki Reiji. "And Tokiya's not here, either!" he added, angrily flipping through the paperwork. His eyes fell while his shoulders slumped, his fiery red orbs skimming the paragraphs. The red head groaned, throwing his head back. "Tokiya skipped!"

"Don't worry, Otoyan!" Reiji laughed, patting his kouhai's head. "I already gave him his packet earlier this morning. But…Toki didn't look healthy…So I sent him home…" Reiji trailed off. Otoya groaned, once again.

"Lucky Tokiya! Being sick!" Otoya grunted under his breath, frowning. Reiji laughed at him, slapping Otoya in the back. Otoya almost fell forward, but he quickly regained his balance. The childish idol glared up at his senpai, advancing down the hallway.

The brunet and the red head walked towards the living room in the Master Course building and met up with everybody else. STARISH, except for Ichinose Tokiya, were sitting on the couch, either sipping a cup of coffee or just skimming the packet.

"Ohayo, minna-san!" Reiji greeted, waving his hands.

"It's 12 o'clock." Hijirikawa Masato pointed out, sipping his warm cup of tea. Masato picked up his packet, crossing his leg over his other one and reading it like a father reading a newspaper in some movie.

"Uwah! This packet isn't short and cute like Syo-chan!" Shinomiya Natsuki complained, pouting down at the thick, heavy paperwork in his hands. Kurusu Syo rolled his eyes, lightly punching the tall blond in the shoulder. As usual, Natsuki didn't budge, but said, "You're so cute, Syo-chan!"

"We better start on our paperwork soon or else we're dead." Jinguji Ren sighed, leaning his head back and staring up at the ceiling. "Does anyone know where the Little Lamb is? I haven't seen her all day."

"I think she's composing a new song in her apartment." Syo replied, leaning his elbows on his knees. The short blond sighed, closing his eyes. "Does anyone know where Tokiya is?" he asked everybody.

Reiji raised his hand, waving his arm like a five year old who knew the answer to the question. "I do! I do! I do~!" Reiji sang, jumping beside Otoya.

"Where is he?" Masato said, glancing suspiciously at the energetic professional.

"He went home!" was Reiji's short response. Reiji laughed, skipping out of the room to meet up with the rest of Quartet Night. Everybody blinked, staring at the place where Reiji was just standing.

"Icchi went home?" Ren repeated, smirking. "Eh? Mister Perfect dropped out? Tch, yeah right!" he laughed. Otoya fidgeted, fiddling with his thumbs.

"Why would Tokiya go home?" Natsuki asked, getting worried over their unofficial leader of STARISH. "Oh no! What if he's hurt and can't get up?! Is he sick?"

"Uh-" Otoya started, trying to tell them about Tokiya and his situation.

"Relax, Natsuki. I'm sure Tokiya will do something." Syo snickered. "Remember when he was HAYATO? He did everything himself but ended up sick."

"How are we supposed to relax when you just said he ended up sick?" Ren deadpanned. Syo sheepishly laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"You guys didn't let me finish." Syo replied. When everybody stared at him, the aqua eyed idol started, "Uh…."

"Yeah, 'uhh'." Ren mimicked, scoffing. A vein appeared on Syo's head as he tried to stop himself from punching the tall flirt in the face.

"D-demo, remember when we had the argument on the bridge?" Syo asked everybody.

"Not really…" Masato trailed off. Syo rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. He gestured for everybody else to help him out.

"Well, didn't he say that Nanami's music saved him? Yea, I think he did. And he was all like, 'I love the music you make'." Otoya explained. He was about to add on to his sentence but his phone cut him off. He turned away from everybody, his back facing the rest of STARISH. "Hello?" Otoya said into the phone. Everybody turned away, minding their own business.

"_Ittoki-kun," _Nanami's voice on the other end started.

"Nanami?" Otoya asked, getting everybody's attention in a snap. They quickly turned to Otoya and started staring at the red head.

"_Yes….anno, do you know where Ichinose-san is?" _her voice was soft, as if she was embarrassed to talk about the perfectionist and charismatic Ichinose Tokiya. Otoya blinked, cocking his head to the side.

"Tokiya?" Otoya echoed, just to make sure. You could practically see the jealousy on everybody's face. Why is Nanami Haruka, the most envied girl on the planet, looking for Ichinose Tokiya? That question was being asked in every STARISH member's head.

"_H-hai," _She confirmed.

"Uh, in his apartment," Otoya started. Haruka was about to reply but Otoya quickly stopped her with a loud, 'WAIT'. "U-umm, he's sick so…he'll be a bit stubborn…" he trailed off.

"_Hm, arigato, Ittoki-kun." _She sighed, _"Are you guys busy today?"_

Otoya turned to them and stared. Everybody nodded while Syo held up their thick, five pound packet. "Uh, yeah. Sorry Nanami, but we're a bit busy today…We have a lot of paperwork to do…" he trailed off, sheepishly laughing.

"_It's alright, Ittoki-kun. Ja, ne!" _Haruka hung up rather quickly, leaving Otoya.

"Wait, Tokiya's sick? Not dropping out?" Syo repeated Otoya, staring at him. Otoya chuckled.

"I tried to tell you guys but someone interrupted me… Well, why don't we start on our packet?" Otoya suggested, walking out of the room. Soon, everybody started leaving the living room and headed towards who-knows-where to do their paperwork.

XXX

After Haruka heard about Tokiya being sick, she immediately started cooking soup, preparing medicine, and gathering her music sheets. You see, Tokiya and Haruka have been secretly dating. Shining and STARISH doesn't know about their relationship since the two thought it'd be best if they didn't know.

She needed to know where Tokiya was because it's his birthday today. She made him a small cake that had decorations and a candle in the middle. And in purple icing, she wrote out, "I Love You!" She blushed just by looking at her own cake.

"Is that too much?" she whispered to herself, staring at the 'I Love You'. She groaned, continuing to pack her things. When the soup was done, she poured it into a plastic container, packing the bottle of pain relievers in her pocket. She grabbed a paper bag from her closet, gently placing the container on the bottom, stacking the mini cake on top of the soup.

"I hope he's okay…" she mumbled, swinging her purse over her shoulder that held her music sheets, her phone, and a bunch of other things she carries around. _'He's a bit stubborn…'_ Otoya's words echoed in her mind, nagging her until she decided, "I'll just pack a few clothes in case…" she whispered, rushing back into her room to pack some extra clothes just in case Tokiya gets a little too clingy.

She smiled in contentment when she saw everything she had in her hands. And so, Haruka left her apartment, locking the door behind her as she walked to Tokiya's apartment.

XXX

Tokiya sneezed into a tissue, wiping his nose and throwing the tissue in the waste bin beside his bed. He groggily grabbed his runaway pencil and placed the tip against the paper, only to quickly drop the pencil to grab a tissue. He blew his lungs out, sniffing after he threw the tissue away.

He groaned when he stared at the blurry letters, placing his hand on his forehead. He pushed the sick feeling away as he forced himself to finish one more paper before he napped.

-Ding dong goes the doorbell-

Tokiya hissed, covering his ears. "God…." He didn't even get to finish because he fell off his bed as he tried to get out of his comfy, warm (a bit too warm) bed. "I'm coming…" he called out in a hoarse voice. When he reached the door, he swung it open to see Nanami Haruka, her eyes filled with worry.

"Tokiya-kun!" she gasped when she saw him. He was wearing a loose t-shirt and sweat pants while his face was red because of the heat. She quickly rushed in without his permission and placed the things on his kitchen counter. Tokiya tried to follow her but she pushed him on the couch. "You need to rest." She hissed, opening up the container of soup.

"What are you doing here?" Tokiya asked her, staring as she walked around in his apartment. She pulled out a spoon, walking towards Tokiya.

"Would you rather eat in your bed or on the couch?" she dodged the question, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Bed." He answered, wobbly walking back into his room with Haruka's assistance. He plopped down on the bed, trying to swat away Haruka's hands as she readjusted the pillows. "I'm fine!" he groaned while Haruka pushed him into a sitting position. She ignored him as she shoved the spoon into his mouth. He stubbornly looked away while chewing and when he swallowed, Haruka tried to feed him again but he turned his head. "I don't need to eat."

She sighed, dropping the spoon into the container of soup. "Anata, you need to eat." She told him in a motherly voice.

"No." he replied, picking up the sheets of papers. "I need to finish."

"You can't." she snatched the papers from his hand and threw them behind her back. Tokiya glared up at her while she stared down at him. "You need to eat." She repeated, quickly grabbing the pencil and throwing it behind her back, as well.

"But I can't." Tokiya whined, pouting. Haruka shook her head while she shoved another spoonful of warm soup into his mouth. That shut him up as he swallowed. He tried to talk again but Haruka gave him a warning glare.

"You can get to work once you finish the soup and take your medicine." She promised him. Tokiya slowly nodded, a deep frown appearing on his lips. "Anata," she warned, "forget about your work and relax for once."

"Why?"

"Because today's your birthday." She answered, kissing him on the forehead. "And you need to get better."

"But I don't want to eat." He complained, kicking his legs childishly. "I…"

"You what?"

"I'm getting old!" he cried, his face getting redder in embarrassment. "I'm 19 years old now!"

"So? I'm 18. Cool. My grandma is sixty-something. Some person out there," she pointed to the window, "is turning 3." She giggled when Tokiya gave her "you know what I'm talking about" look.

Tokiya looked away, "This is the worst birthday in my life." He grunted.

Haruka pouted, sighing as she walked out of the room to retrieve the cake. She heard as Tokiya mumble incoherent words under his breath as she swiftly grabbed the cake from the counter and skipped back to his room. She stood in front of him with the small cake in her hands. "Here you go." She said softly. Tokiya glanced back at her, looking at her suspiciously.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you take a look?" she snapped back, only to mumble a sorry. "I didn't mean to ruin your birthday for you. I just wanted to spend time with you." She threw the cover away as she shoved the cake in Tokiya's face, handing him a fork.

Tokiya's eyes widened when he read the three magical words that can make anyone feel like jelly. "Gomen ne." he mumbled. He took a bite and grinned. "It's good."

Haruka sighed in relief as she sat down next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder. "You really are stubborn." She giggled when Tokiya poked her side.

"I'm trying to enjoy my birthday, thank you very much."

"You're welcome." She replied, yawning. Tokiya nudged her again, gaining her attention. "What?"

"Can I do my paperwork?"

"No." Haruka deadpanned. "Because it's your birthday and you're going to forget about it." She answered his unasked question. Tokiya sighed in defeat, enjoying the sweets.

"Did you buy it?" he asked her. He felt her shake her head against his shoulde4r. "You made it?" Haruka nodded. "It's good."

"I know." She laughed when he glared down at her. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Happy birthday."

"This is the best birthday in my life." He mumbled, placing the cake on his side table.

"Oh? I thought it was the worst birthday in your life?" she teased him, pinching his cheeks.

They both laughed as Haruka stared into his hazy, pale blue eyes. "It's the best because I'm with you." He leaned down while she closed her eyes, smiling.

* * *

THE END

Haha, that was the WORST one-shot I ever made in my entire life XD. Anyways, it was rushed since…I want to get it over with. I also wanted to post it before the sixth since it's gonna rain all day and I love rain. Anywho, reviews not required, but are still appreciated.

DON'T REVIEW, I don't deserve them. I'm turning 13~!


	4. Relax

**Relax**

**Requested From: **TheWriter555

**A/N: **Hehee, sorry I haven't posted it yet, Writer-san! T^T I just have so many ideas running through my head at the moment :D I hope you enjoy it, because now I'm serious about my works :/

**Summary: **Kurusu Syo takes part in a commercial that requires him to read a huge packet in one day. But when he pushes himself too much, he gets some cuddle time with Nanami Haruka as a punishment _and _a reward.

* * *

"Please finish this packet by tomorrow." The director of the commercial handed Kurusu Syo a thick packet that he had to read and sign by tomorrow. The short but aggressive idol took the packet in his hands and groaned when he felt how heavy it was. The director gave him a questioning look, raising a brow and narrowing his eyes. Syo sheepishly laughed, clearing his throat once the director rolled his eyes.

"S-sure…" he groaned, flipping through the packet, skimming some words here and there. The director smiled and left the room, leaving only him and Natsuki in the studio. When the door clicked shut, Syo let some curses flow from his mouth, throwing his head back in aggravation.

"That's great, Syo-chan! You got the part!" Natsuki cheered for his childhood friend as he picked him up from behind and swung him around. Natsuki ignored Syo's loud protests and tightened his grip when Syo continued to flail his arms.

"Natsuki, put me down!" Syo growled at his friend, scratching Natsuki's hands in attempt to escape. Said man frowned, dropping Syo onto the concrete floor of the studio. "OWWW!" he groaned in pain, rubbing his bruised butt. "Let's just get back to the dorms…" he mumbled.

"Haiii~!" Natsuki agreed, racing out of the dorms after latching onto Syo's wrist. Syo screamed out in surprise as he tried to pull his hand away from his super strong friend.

"LEMME GOOOO!" his voice was heard throughout Tokyo, surprising many citizens as they calmly walked through the bright city.

XXX

"Here we are!" Natsuki announced, opening the door of the dorms. Immediately, five pairs of unique eyes landed on the two. Two blue were dark and mysterious while one was a lighter shade of sky blue; like ice: Ichinose Tokiya, Hijirikawa Masato, and Jinguji Ren. And then there was a burning ruby color; eyes warm and welcoming, Ittoki Otoya. Finally, sun-kissed eyes that took everybody's breath away; Nanami Haruka's eyes.

Natsuki waved to everybody, Ren lazily waved back while Haruka gave a wiggle of her fingers. Tokiya and Masato nodded their greetings while Otoya's right arm flung into the air, swinging left and right.

"Tadaiiiimaaaa~!" Natsuki announced, Syo grunting at him to shut up.

"Okaerinasai." Haruka replied, smiling gently at the two. When aqua clashed with sulfur, sulfur eyes lit up while the blond looked away, embarrassed. She looked at his hands and she gasped, swiping everybody's attention.

"Daijobu desu ka?" the 'leader' of the boy band asked Haruka, peering into her eyes. She looked back at Tokiya and shook her head, smiling faintly.

"Iie," she turned to Syo and grinned wider, "Congratulations Syo-kun for getting the part." She congratulated him, staring at his large packet. Her eyes then widened as she leaned her head to the side. "Whoa, that's a huge packet…"

"Yup, Syo-Chan's gotta do it in one night!" Natsuki agreed with her, picking up Syo again. "Fight, fight, Syo-chan!" he chanted, earning a loud shout from said idol.

"Urusai!" Syo screeched, "Put me down!" he ordered his tall friend. Haruka giggled at the two and then turned to everybody.

"Shitsurei, minna-san," she bowed in apology, excusing herself from the living room. But before she could turn the corner, she glanced back at Syo and gave him a thumb up. "Do your best, Syo-kun." She said, disappearing into the women's dorm.

XXX

Syo was now in his room, exhausted from pushing Natsuki off of him, and his face red from blushing. He was thinking about Nanami Haruka and what she had said to him. "Do your best, Syo-kun" were her words she had said. It may be a small statement, but every moment counted for Syo. He needed to spend every free minute of his time with their composer.

The blond rubbed his dry eyes with the back of his hand, trying to wake himself up. He has been reading the huge packet for a while, but he was still on page 3. Every time the aqua eyed idol would focus, his mind would always drift to that one girl.

"D*mn it!" Syo screamed out loud, alarming his sleeping friend.

"Syo-chan…?" Natsuki weakly called out to him, his glasses still on. "Why don't you sleep? It's already 11 PM. You can finish that-"

"I have to finish it now." Syo interrupted, now determined not to drift off to Haruka. He nearly glared at the packet before him, trying to interpret every word in there. Sadly, he failed. When he read onto page 5, the word SONG jumped at him. SONG reminded him of COMPOSING. COMPOSING reminded him of HARUKA.

"Gahh, I'll finish it tomorrow, or I'll just tell him that I couldn't finish it." He mumbled to himself, slipping into a loose cotton shirt and shorts. He jumped into his bed, making sure to remind Natsuki to keep on his glasses.

"I know, Syo…" Natsuki sighed, pulling the covers up so that the blanket covered his face. "'Night, Syo."

"'Night, Natsuki." Syo mumbled, already half asleep.

XXXNEXT MORNINGXXX

"Sh******tt~!" Syo sang out angrily. "I'm lateee!" he screeched, slamming his alarm clock, trying to his the 'snooze' button. When he kept on missing, he cursed and threw the alarm clock under his bed and just changed into a collar shirt and jeans.

He swung open the door, the door hitting something _very _soft. "SORRY, I'M ALREADY LATE!" Syo screamed an apology while trying to escape the scent, but the person grabbed the back of his collar before he could run away.

"Syo-kun, I called the director and told him you wouldn't be able to meet him today." A familiar voice explained. Syo swiftly turned around and saw Nanami Haruka clutching her nose. His raised his eyebrows at first, but then his cerulean eyes widened in realization.

"Did I…?!" he yelled, pulling out his hair when Haruka nodded curtly. He had hit her with the door. "Oh my f*cking glob, I am SO sorry, Nanami!" he cursed out loud, and Haruka gave him a dirty look.

"It's fine, Syo-kun, it's just a little bruised." She tried to assure him but he wouldn't listen. She rolled her eyes and welcomed herself into his dorm. "I'm coming in!" she announced, plopping on his bed.

Syo paused, his arms in the middle of the air since he was in the middle of panicking. "What?" he said, blinking. He saw Haruka on his bed and blushed, pointing dramatically at her. "Omae! Don't just come into my room!"

Haruka shrugged, giggling. "My main priority is you at the moment." She said calmly, patting the spot next to her. Syo grumbled in response.

"No need to welcome me to my own bed…" he blushed, stubbornly following her. "Why did you call me in sick?"

"I've noticed some eye bags…" she trailed off, staring intensely under his eyes. It looked like she was staring into his orbs, but she wasn't. She was staring under them. "Have you been getting some sleep these past few days?"

Syo looked away, unable to answer her question.

Haruka sighed loudly, grabbed his shoulder, and shook him a bit. "Syo-kun, you need to get your seven hours of sleep every day. It's not healthy to do an all-nighter."

"But I don't have the time." Syo argued. "I have to finish that packet, so if you'd leave…" _WHAT AM I DOING?! _Syo screamed in his head. _WHY AM I KICKING HER OUT OF MY OWN ROOM?!_

"No." Haruka crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "You will not leave this room until you get your full seven hours of sleep."

"Oh, so now you're going to lock me in my own room?" Syo sarcastically stated, nearly glaring at her.

"Yes."

Syo's jaw dropped. "EHH?! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! IT'S _MY _ROOM!" he protested, standing up to his feet and walking towards the door. He gestured towards the door and told her to get out. _What am I doing… T^T _He mentally cried in his head. _I'm so mean; I'm kicking Haruka out of my room…_ "Leave?"

"I can't. I'll stay here until you sleep." She stood her ground, getting up and placing her hands on the curve of her hip. "I'll read you the packet and you'll fall asleep in a snap! There we go!" Haruka cheered, snatching the heavy papers from his desk and sitting on his chair.

"Nanami Haruka," Syo stated, "I have to read them, not you."

"But then you won't get your sleep." She pouted, trying to use her tricks on him. Syo flinched, nearly falling for her. _Almost…_she thought. He shook his head and narrowed his eyes. She blinked flirtatiously, earning a blush but Syo still remained firm. _SO CLOSE!_ She walked towards them and placed her fists on his chest, looking innocently up at him. "Onegai shimasu." She said in the "Onii-chan*" voice. Syo cursed, stomping to his bed. _BINGO_!

"You suck…" Syo growled under his breath, landing face first into his bed and waiting for Haruka to read out loud. Haruka laughed and sat near his head, picking his up *insert "OI, WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" from Syo* and placing it in her lap.

Then she began to read in a very blunt voice.

"You know, I'll fall asleep in two minutes if you're going to talk in that voice." Syo nonchalantly said. Haruka winked.

"That's the point." And so, she continued.

XXXTIME SKIPXXX

Haruka stared down at the sleeping blond, raking her hands through his soft blonde. She loves playing with soft hair, like Syo's. She hummed involuntarily, ruffling his hair like a dog's. She watched as his chest rose and fell with his breath, his breathing quiet and even.

Slowly, Syo woke up to her humming. He yawned loudly, "How many years has it been?" he grumbled, forgetting about Haruka's presence.

"You only slept for 3 hours." Haruka laughed behind him. Syo screeched out loud, jumping back and falling off his bed in the process. "Syo-kun!" she gasped in surprise when he landed with a loud thump onto the hard wooden floor.

"Oww…" he hissed, rubbing his back in pain. He stared up at her and gave her a look. "When did you come in?"

Haruka deadpanned, "Do you always forget things when you wake up? It's like you have amnesia…" she sighed, face-palming.

"What?"

"Never mind…. I came here about three hours ago. I read out loud to you and now all you have to do is sign on those lines." She replied. Syo shook his head.

"You don't understand, I have to thoroughly-"

Haruka jumped off his bed, grabbed a pen, and then started writing on the packet, "I, Kurusu Syo, agree to these terms and policies-"

Syo's eyes widened in surprise when he realized she was signing his name onto the lines herself! He jumped to his feet and started tugging on the tip of the pen, but Haruka had a firm grip.

"OI, YAMATTE!" Syo screamed at the top of his lungs while Haruka laughed at him.

* * *

THE END

Bleh, that was probably the funniest one-shot's I've written :3 And I haven't written humor in a while, seriously.

**I'm so sorry Writer555 for the delay T^T**

*= Onii-chan voice is when Miyuki Sawashiro says Onii-chan in a really cute voice. I searched it up on YouTube and it was the CUTEST. If you're curious, just search "Miyuki Sawashiro Onii-chan" and the one that takes 4 seconds is it :3

If you want another one-shot, please review or PM your ideas, but I'll still post on my own ;D


	5. Possessive

**Possessive**

**Inspiration: **A dream I had about some stuff :3

**A/N: **I made a promise that I would not update any story unless the rest of my stories have more than 5 chapters or until _The Goth Group _has been updated. Oh well.

**Summary: **Today is Ren and Haruka's first date. Obviously girls surround Ren at all times, and this gets on Haruka's nerves. Everyone (by everyone, I mean Ren) thought that it would be Ren who would get jealous of Haruka, but it's actually Haruka who's jealous. She decides to surprise Ren by her bold moves, her mean attitude, and her possessiveness. Beware, Ren; angry Haruka is _not _pretty.

_Ren smiled down at the girl who has captured his heart: Nanami Haruka. They had bumped into each other earlier, so he decided to make a small talk with the woman he loves._

_Although he usually goes for the sexy women, Haruka was different. She was a combination of _that _and cute. She was a knucklehead and totally dense, but he still loves her. Haruka showed love and care to all of the boys, from the S to the H in STARISH. But the thing that made Ren go over the moon was that she chose _him_. Not Syo or Masato or even Otoya, but him. That was unexpected. He never knew that she would choose him out of all seven of them. He _was _a playboy, after all. And Masato had warned him that she would _never _choose him because of that attitude, but Ren wanted to say, "Look at me now!" _

_Natsuki is cute and all, but he just cares for her as a sister and friend. Tokiya would be perfect for her, but his perfectionist attitude wouldn't match her klutziness. He just can't see them walk down the halls together, Tokiya's face stoic and emotionless as Haruka tripped on her own feet. That would not look right. Don't forget Cecil: her "Prince." He was _charming_ and all, but wasn't fit for her. She thought of him as a _cat_. Otoya, her friend throughout Saotome Academy, loved her as a girlfriend, but she didn't choose him. Neither did she choose Syo or Masato. She chose _Ren_. And that made him a bit arrogant. Once in a while, he would mention their relationship and Syo, Otoya, Masato, and Tokiya would give him dirty looks. Ren would smirk back._

"_We need to go out on a date, Haruka," he addressed her by her given name, brushing a strand of her long, curly hair out of her eyes. _

_Her eyes drifted back to his eyes, her cheeks flushing a crimson hue in embarrassment. She has been caught distracted by her boyfriend's face structure. Oh so perfect. _

"_C-can you repeat that?" she stammered, shaking her head in attempt to rid of those thoughts. Ren chuckled, ruffling her messy bangs. She let him do so, closing her eyes to enjoy his touch._

"_We need to go on a date," he repeated for her, a smirk twitching on his lips._

_Haruka's mouth formed an _o_. "Oh."_

"_Yeah."_

"_When?" she asked him, her eyes twinkling with excitement._

"_Tonight at La Tagliata," he replied, his smirk widening in arrogance._

_Haruka's eyes widened as she sputtered, "L-La T-T-Tagliata? You mean, the super duper, fancy shmancy place where the rich dine every night as if it's nothing?!"_

"_Yes, the super duper, fancy shmancy place where the rich dine every night as if it's nothing." He rolled his eyes, laughing after. Oh how he loved Haruka's exaggerations. "Don't worry about it, Lady. I'll be treating you tonight."_

_Haruka was about to faint. "W-what time?" She asked, her voice wavering._

"_7 o'clock _**sharp**_." He emphasized the last word, hoping she wouldn't arrive late to their super duper, fancy dinner. When it comes to Haruka, she's always late. That's just how she is. He watched her, blue eyes twinkling. He opened his mouth to make another comment—_

Thud! _Haruka's model-like body was on the floor. She fainted._

"_Haruka!"_

XXX

Ren was now waiting for his lady to arrive. It was still 6:55, and he was starting to get slightly nervous. He knew he said 7, but five minutes before 7….that's a different story! Something terrible could happen in five minutes! Like a car accident, a fire, a burglary, a thief, a death, or a touchdown in American Football!

"Ren!" Haruka called out to him, waving up at him as she ran towards him. Ren smiled, looking her up and down, approving of the dress Tomochika has picked out for her.

It was all white, the waist and up tight and the bottom-half loose. It had a sweetheart neckline that hugged her chest, the v going low, exposing more cleavage than Ren had liked. It also had an empire waist and would swish with every movement Haruka made. Jewels and sparkles etched into the chest shimmered every time light reflected off of them, effectively catching attention. White, strappy high heels adorned her feet, giving her a few more inches so that she didn't look as _disproportional_. Her short size didn't quite match her chest size.

"You look beautiful, Haruka." He kneeled down to his knees, grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it, her Blood red nails flashing when light shone down on them. She was panting slightly from running a few feet from her ride a few yards away. Pink dusted her cheeks as she felt Ren's warm lips against her baby-soft skin. Just by a kiss, her whole hand caught fire, sending nervous chills up her arm and throughout her body. She couldn't imagine what their first kiss would be like.

"T-thanks, Ren." She blushed further when he smirked against her hand. He hummed in response, pulling himself to his feet. Ren's eyes twinkled under the moonlight as he extended his hand, offering to lead the way. She slowly reached for his, intertwining their fingers once skin made contact with skin.

"This way, Lady Haruka," he said, leading her into the fancy Italian restaurant. Waiters clad in tuxedos and waitresses dressed formally wandered around the building, balancing a tray on each hand. The two headed to the front desk of the restaurant. The man at the desk waved the Ren, smiling at Haruka.

"Long time no see, Ren," the man with jet black hair and a stubble greeted him, a teasing smirk crossing his lips. Haruka cocked her head to the right, curious as to why this man was so familiar with Ren.

"Hey," Ren responded. Ren watched the raven haired man's eyes drift off to Haruka, the guy's brown eyes dilating in adoration.

"Who's this woman you brought with you today?" he asked, giving the creator of STARISH a small wink. Ren instinctively wrapped an arm around Haruka's waist, pushing the side of their hips together. She made no sound of protest. She didn't even blink at the man. She just leaned her head against Ren's right arm. She let Ren answer.

"This is my date: Nanami Haruka," he introduced her, his face hardening. "Find your own woman, dear cousin." Ren nearly growled, warning the man to back off. Even though they're related, Ren liked to keep what's his. "Ono Izaya."

Izaya raised his hands in surrender, slightly backing off. He got Ren's message, alright. "Okay, okay. Table for two?" Izaya quickly changed the subject. Ren nodded. Immediately, a waiter came out of nowhere and escorted them to an empty seat—which was really hard since this place was filled to the brim—going deep into the restaurant and dodging waitresses and waiters. Haruka held Ren's hand harder, afraid of getting lost in such a huge place. The large amount of customers and all the talking made her slightly dizzy. Ren stroked her palm with his fingers in reassurance.

Alas, they arrived at an empty table surrounded by other customers. The females, whom were hanging out with their spouses or dates, gave Ren a glance of interest, looking at the way he moved.

Once they sat down, Ren sat across from her, leaning his head against his knuckles, staring at her lovingly. She smiled shyly, occasionally diverting her eyes to look at something else like a waiter passing by or a spoon dropping onto the floor. Soon enough, a different waitress, who was a _huge _fan of Ren, approached them. Her eyes immediately filled with lust as she unbuttoned the two buttons of her uniform. She sashayed her way to him, ignoring Haruka beside her. Haruka didn't even realize she was trying to get Ren's attention. Being the naïve and oblivious girl she is, she thought that every girl was just talking to him, not flirting with him. So she shrugged the dirty aura from the girls off like it was nothing.

In a failed attempt of seduction, she asked lowly, "What can I get for a sexy man like you?" Ren didn't even look at the woman but kept his eyes on Haruka. The waitress coughed. Ren blinked, still staring at Haruka. Haruka giggled, her lips twitching into a smile.

"At least try to be nice to this lovely woman, Ren," Haruka told him, giving him a smile and a raise of a brow. The waitress's left eyebrow twitched. She never knew somebody _this _naïve and stupid actually existed. Ren continued to stare at her. "Okay, at least talk to her," the pinkette offered, laughing at her boyfriend's stubbornness.

"You didn't even give us menus," Ren pointed out bluntly, interrupting the waitress's inhale. The woman flushed as she hurriedly took out the menus from her hands and placed them in front of the two. Ren, trying to get rid of the woman, rudely slammed his palm down against the table to pick up his menu. On the other hand, Haruka gently took the laminated material off of the clothed table.

Haruka started, "I'll have—"

"OH MY GOSH, it's JINGUJI REN from STARISH!" waitresses and women all over screamed. Haruka jumped in her seat, alarmed by the loud noise around her. She gave Ren a wavering glance, cautiously looking around after gave her a little grin. After Ren had spoken to the waitress, all the women and waitresses' ears perked up to his baritone and luring voice. They peeked at him from behind a pillar and squealed that it was, indeed, Ren from STARISH. One woman told another, who then told her girlfriend about the Idol's presence. Girls being girls, they gossiped about his appearance.

Within seconds, Ren was surrounded by many women and teenagers. They were all playing with Ren: Ren's hair, Ren's attire, Ren's tie, Ren's everything.

Haruka gave her boyfriend a smile of understanding. She knew that being an idol was hard and you always have to keep your fans happy. So, she shouted over the girls' chatter, "Try to entertain them."

Ren gave her a crazy glance, gasping, "What?! Are you _crazy_?" The idol was outraged when Haruka told him to entertain the girls. He was aggravated when he didn't see the shock or hurt flash across her eyes when the girls hopped onto his lap. He was annoyed when her face expression didn't turn grim in jealousy. He was upset when she didn't do anything about it. He lightly smacked himself in his head, hissing to himself. _You're not supposed to wish for Haruka to get jealous!_

Haruka nodded in approval, oblivious to Ren's hurt and anger. "Of course! Go for it! It's for the fans, after all." She gave him a light giggle, turning to the waitress with two open buttons.

"I'd like to have a Chicken Caesar salad, please," she told the waitress, who was ogling at Ren. The worker of La Tagliata paid no attention to the female as she started asking questions when Ren started to participate. Haruka poked the girl's rib, trying to gain her attention. "Um, excuse me, I said—" A hand swatted her face accidentally when the waitress tried to shoo away Haruka's finger from her rib.

Haruka pouted, glancing at her date. She gasped when she noticed how much _fun_ Ren was having with them. He looked at the girls with the same amount of love when he looked at her. Her eyes dilated in horror when she took in the scene in front of her. Some girl started to caress his angular jawbone and giggled when Ren placed his larger hand on hers. The girls started to complain that he wasn't paying attention to them. So in order to satisfy the other girls, he started making mini conversations in which everybody could join. _Except _for Haruka.

Haruka stood up to her feet, unnoticed by Ren or the other girls, and walked towards Ren's back, pushing girls to the ground when they blocked her way. Sun-kissed eyes darkened in envy and in anger as she approached another girl in a scarlet red dress. The girl was focused on Ren, of course. Haruka kicked the unnamed customer in the shin, ignoring the howls and screeches of pain that erupted from the woman's chatter hole. Haruka rolled her eyes. _They overreact too much. Fake people these days…_, Haruka thought, brushing past the withering, overdramatic girl.

Finally, Haruka reached her destination: behind Ren. While she was making her way behind Ren, she noticed that he stood up to "please his women." Annoyed, she tried snapping Ren out of it. That didn't work. He must have thought of Haruka as another annoying fan girl, trying to steal his attention. Haruka's frown deepened when realization hit her: he chose _them _over her.

Ren cursed under his fake smile, worrying about Haruka's whereabouts. He didn't notice her leave since he had to "entertain them." He hated that. He would rather be doing this to Haruka instead of all these fake and dramatic girls. They were bossy, spoiled brats; they kept begging for his attention, desperate for love. That was the only thing he couldn't give them for his love already belongs to one specific girl: Nanami Haruka. He also couldn't give them his virginity. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Ren is still a virgin. He was saving it for Haruka, after all. He knew that somewhere in the world, there would be a girl that would show him true love.

And that girl is Nanami Haruka.

He was brought back to reality when she felt someone poke his back, but he shrugged it off since he thought it was another one of his fan girls. As much as he loved being popular, he hated "entertaining his fans." He only did this to satisfy Haruka. Ren would do anything to please his lady. So if she wanted him to entertain the women around him, then he would. He would do what he hates for the one he loves.

"Ren-kun, kiss me!"

"No! Ren-koi, will you go out with me? I'm better than her!"

"No, _I _am! Look at these cups! They're beautiful!" one girl boasted about her…chest size.

_I know someone with bigger ones_, Ren scoffed under his breath, images of Haruka overflowing in his mind. He lightly blushed, trying to get rid of Haruka flashing. He coughed uncontrollably, shocked that he would actually think of that.

"Ren-kun!" Immediately, the petty argument between the girls died down and he was the center of attention once again.

"Are you okay?"

"Breathe, Ren-koi!"

"Like this: inhale," the waitress from earlier took a huge breath, her cheeks filling up with oxygen, "EXHALE!" With all her breath, the waitress blew into Ren's face, pushing his golden locks behind his neck. Ren started to cough more, pounding his fist against his built chest when he inadvertently sucked in some of her spit.

"Ren-kun, _**BREATHE**_!"

"Do you need CPR?!"

"I'm afraid that _I'll _be doing that," a surprisingly deep yet feminine voice answered from behind Ren, stopping the questions from forming. Two delicate hands slipped between Ren's arms, trapping his waist between pale arms. Ren's coughs abruptly stopped, alarmed by this kind of contact. He was too scared to look back to find out who this girl was. Crimson polished nails started to slither up Ren's chest, stopping on top of his pounding heart. The girl pushed her torso up against his back, placing her perfect chin on top of Ren's broad shoulder, humming lightly. "Ren is _mine_," the girl spoke, her warm breath fanning Ren's exposed neck. Pink hair fell onto his shoulder when she tilted her head to lean her cheek against his shoulder.

For the first time, Ren felt shivers go down his spine. His mind was blank and his face expression was emotionless, trying to process everything that happened to him so far. He was brought back to reality when he felt a moist kiss on the base of his neck, inches away from his collar bone. Ren felt his knees buckle as he took quiet gasps of air. His mind was slow to process the situation compared to his racing heart. His entire being was now drifting off into La La Land.

All the teenagers and women started to back off, afraid of what was going to happen to them when someone tripped over a girl who was clutching their shin. The one who tripped asked her who did that to her, so the victim jerked her chin to Nanami Haruka, the girl behind Ren. Haruka was still kissing Ren, glancing warningly at the girls who were still in front of them. They scurried away, returning to their tables.

Haruka pulled back, releasing her folded hands from Ren's chest. She turned red in embarrassment when her mind started to ask questions, scaring her to death. _What would Ren think of what I did?!_ Haruka cried in her mind as she slowly walked in front of her date. Ren's eyes were still far away from now. She waved a hand in front of his eyes, bringing his mind back to the present.

Ren blinked slowly, his blue orbs snapping down to a red Haruka. "H-Haruka?!"

"H-hi there," she nearly whispered, afraid of the consequences for her actions.

He asked attentively, "W-were you the o-one who did _that_?" He was excited and hopeful for the answer, almost shaking in anticipation.

She took a deep breath and looked down, testing Ren's nerves. He wants to know now! Spit it out, woman! "Y-yes."

A huge smile appeared on Ren's face as he let out a sigh of relief, closing his eyes. "T-that was…" He never finished his sentence but shook his head with pure pleasure.

Haruka, on the other hand, took that sentence as a phrase disappointment and anger. She didn't notice the happiness flash across Ren's face when she answered, so she had every right to believe that he was angry.

"I-I'm sorry, Ren," she confessed. "I knew that it wasn't a smart thing to do, and I should have stopped myself but I just couldn't! They were—"

"Haruka," Ren interrupted. He placed two fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him. Both of them were alarmed when they looked into each other's faces. Both of them did not expect to see that expression. Haruka thought that he was _mad _at her, but when she looked into his face, she was so off! Ren took in her guilty expression, eyebrows rising in curiosity. "Haruka, why do you look so guilty?"

Said girl was about to cry. Her nose started to clog up and her vision started to blur. Her lips quivered as she replied, "I _told _you to entertain them, but I felt so…I just felt so much hate towards them!" She stomped her feet lightly on the ground, sniffing quietly. "I want to beat them up into a pulp! I want to shoot them with a gun! I want them to die in hell where they can never see you again!"

Ren quietly listened to her rant, feeling something bubbling within him. He smiled in bliss. "Haruka, listen to me." He grabbed her shoulders, stopping her mid-rant. "Are you…jealous?" He asked that in a playful manner. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she started sobbing, covering her eyes and face with the palms of her hands. Ren's smirk slowly faltered as he tried to fix his mistake. "Haruka, I'm—"

"Of course I am! You looked like you were having so much fun with them rather than me! I thought you would leave me for them!" she screamed aloud, but the customers did not hear. Because this place was filled with people and chatter, you wouldn't be able to hear a scream right next to you. "They all looked prettier than me, and they could probably entertain you longer than me! You would just throw me away like some—"

Haruka's whines turned into a strangled noise when a pair of lips slammed onto hers. They were warm and comforting when they moved against hers. Haruka felt strong arms envelop her, smashing her against a built form.

By the time they parted, they were gasping for air like a fish out of water. "Haruka," Ren panted, "I only did that for you. I would do _anything _to please you. Let me tell you something: I _hate _flirting with girls." Haruka's eyes widened in shock when she heard Ren confess that. She opened her mouth to reply, but Ren beat her to it. "I only did that for you; I want to make you happy and content. I will continue to make you happy so that you would stay with me and only me."

Haruka took a shallow breath. "R-really?" Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, but she forbade them to escape.

"Honestly, I was so happy to find out that you were jealous." Ren gave her a nervous laugh, afraid of getting Haruka angry. When he looked at her, his laughs died down. Haruka's eyes were raised, jutting out one hip and placing her hands on the curve of her left hip.

"_Really_?" she asked in a monotone voice.

"Really," Ren confirmed.

Haruka laughed, rolling her eyes. "I thought you were going to beat me up when I…_touched_ you like that…"

"Haruka," he started, his face suddenly serious. "You _know _that I would never in my life hurt you in any way."

Haruka smiled as she wrapped her arms around Ren's neck, hands dangling loosely. Ren wrapped his hands against her waist, bringing their bodies closer. He leaned his forehead against hers, giving her an Eskimo kiss. She giggled as he chuckled.

"I love you," Ren said, kissing her on the lips. It was short but tender.

"I love you, too."

"Did anyone order a Chicken Caesar salad?"

XXX

THE END

Haha, sorry for any typos or anything (which I highly doubt since I worked on this for HOURS!)

So, how was it? Good? Bad? Meh? Review?


	6. Alone?

**Alone?**

**Inspired By: **UtaPri: The Next Generation by **rainediamond**

**A/N: **Yes, I got permission from the author to write this REALLY LONG one-shot. It's a very long and…meh story, so be prepared. **WARNING: Many flashbacks and ****PARTIALLY RATED M****.**

**Summary: **For many years, six boys and one girl have been friends ever since they were born. That was because their mothers have been famous musicians together. As the children grew up, other feelings beside a "best friend" developed between the girl and boys. The boys thought of her as a friend until they reached a tender age of thirteen. Five years later, all eighteen year-olds meet once again, and Haruka decides to throw a "Fifth Year Anniversary" of them being friends. Suddenly, they all mysteriously become drunk. Because the six boys weren't in their right mind, they took turns damaging her purity and stealing her virginity. That was the end of their relationship; Masato's, Ren's, and Tokiya's grandfather thought of Haruka as a prostitute while Syo, Natsuki, and Otoya had familial issues considering their elders. All of them had to leave the girl behind….pregnant with eight children. Five years later, they reunite to see chibis of themselves. Fluffiness and crying ensues when all seven meet from a five year gap.

* * *

"_Haru-chan!" ten year-old Shinomiya Natsuki called to a pinkette, waving his hand over his head. "Come and play with us!" Beside Natsuki, mini Kurusu Syo was grinning widely, his aquamarine eyes shimmering in the warm sunlight. The rich, green grass tickled their exposed legs as the light breeze ruffled their hair. Jinguji Ren seemed like his usual self, a kind yet mischievous grin lingering on his lips as he waited for the pinkette to approach them._

"_Hai!" Nanami Haruka replied, abandoning a basket full of tomatoes onto her porch and jumping into her slippers. She giggled as she pulled her dress up to her knees, allowing her to run faster towards her friends._

_Ittoki Otoya threw his hands up in the sky, swinging his arms and whacking Ichinose Tokiya upside the head. As usual, Tokiya had a book in his hands, reading silently to himself. That is, until Otoya whooped him on the head. The blue haired child glared and frowned up at the red head, upset that Otoya had aroused him from his adventure in his book. _

"_Will you stop hitting me on the head?" Tokiya hissed, closing his book shut with a soft clap. Otoya laughed nervously, ruby eyes flickering over to Tokiya. Immediately, his orbs fixated back on Haruka when she arrived. Tokiya harrumphed as he stood to his feet, tucking his thick _Harry Potter _book under his arm._

"_Haruka," Masato said, his deep blue eyes flashing with joy. "What do you want to play today?" He smiled tenderly at the female._

_Said girl placed her small, chubby fingers on her chin and rocked on her heels, allowing the wind to run through her long, pink wisps. "Ano," she hummed, "we already played tag yesterday and I can't run in this stupid dress—" she glared down at the baby blue dress that covered her small figure, "—but we haven't played hide and seek in a while." She shrugged her shoulders._

"_Eh?" Syo complained, shuffling his feet. "I'm getting bored of that game."_

_Ren looked at the blond from the corner of his eyes and grinned. "Do _you _have a game in mind?" The shortest boy of the group paused and crossed his arms, grumbling under his breath._

"_I prefer to read under a tree," Tokiya noted, brushing his invisible stubble. He reached up to his hair and scratched his head, creating a bed-head image on his hair. "I'm getting to the best part of the book."_

"_Oh yeah, Tokiya-kun loves reading books." Haruka giggled, glancing at the blunet. "Which book, the third?"_

"_The fifth one," Tokiya corrected, turning away to gaze up at the birds that flew above their heads._

_Sulfur eyes widened. "Really?"_

_Tokiya nodded, a somewhat cocky smirk crossing his lips, his silver-blue orbs never glanced at the girl to meet her eyes._

"_Wow."_

"_Icchi," Ren said. "Stop being a showoff and start participating with us." The most arrogant kid of them slowly walked to the blue haired boy and shoved him lightly on his chest. Tokiya fumbled a few steps back, trying to regain his balance. Ren laughed, his eyes shining with happiness. Tokiya, on the other hand, pouted playfully._

_Otoya suddenly popped into the conversation, saying, "Oh right, aren't you super busy tomorrow, Haruka?" All heads turned to her._

_The pinkette nodded eagerly. "I have to practice for my recital on Saturday. Obaa-chan doesn't want me to lose the contest." Six heads leaned to the right, innocent eyes blinking. "Did I not tell you that there's a contest?" She asked them._

"_No," Natsuki replied. "This whole recital thing is a contest?" Haruka nodded in approval. "Since when?"_

"_For about two months, now."_

"_How long have you been playing the piano?" Masato asked._

"_Since I was four years-old," Haruka answered as kindly as she could. She didn't want to seem so full of herself, bragging about her piano and musical skills. She is not the person to show off her skills; in fact, she hates being in the center of attention and prefers to stay in the shadows where she could observe the world around her._

"_That means we have to spend the whole day together!" Natsuki announced, bouncing back to liveliness. He shoved his fist in the air, swinging it around and occasionally hitting someone on the head inadvertently. _

"_Oi! Watch where you're swinging, Natsuki!" Syo warned, nearly dodging a fist aimed at his eye. The smallest boy squealed in surprise, jumping back and toppling over Ren. Ren groped for anything to remain standing and that was Tokiya. So the three boys fell onto the soft soil with a quiet thump, Tokiya on the bottom. Then, some awkward laughs erupted from their throats._

"_Hide and seek it is," Otoya approved, running in a random direction with great speed. Out of the seven, Syo and Otoya were the most athletic, Ren being the third. The golden haired boy pushed Syo off his back and started running around the open field, leaving Tokiya sitting on the ground._

"_I'll count!" Haruka announced, covering her eyes with her small hands and started counting to twenty. "One, two, three, four…!" That was Tokiya's cue to start hiding._

_**~Three Years Later~**_

"_Ne, what school are you guys going to?" Haruka asked, tucking her long, silky hair behind her ear. She sat down across from Tokiya, who was next to Otoya. On each side of Haruka, Syo and Natsuki had an argument with her in the middle, swinging their heads so that they could see each other. Masato sat on the side that Otoya was on, Ren sitting next to Syo. The only noise that comforted them beside their voices was a teapot that whistled silently. No one made a move to blow out the fire under the pot._

_Tokiya hummed, his voice deeper than when he was a young child. "I'm probably going to Seiyo Academy. What about you?"_

_Haruka leaned her chin on top of her open palm, twirling her waist long hair between her fingers. "Same." Over the years, Haruka's body continued to develop efficiently. Her baby fat was long gone, and she started to grow taller. Her figure started to show, nice curves in the right place. "Are you going to Seiyo too, Otoya?" By now, the group of friends dropped the honorific when calling each other's names. They addressed each other by their given names._

"_I think we're all going to Seiyo. We all live in the same street, after all," Otoya responded, his eyes twinkling with anticipation. "Mou, I can't believe school starts tomorrow!"_

_A baritone voice chuckled deeply. "Wow. Time flies," said Ren as he leaned his head against his knuckles, staring out the large window. Outside, the sky was a warm hue of red, the red starting to fuse with orange, and the orange turning to a midnight shade of blue. "I can't believe that middle school starts tomorrow."_

"_Hn," Masato agreed, his voice dropping a few octaves. It was much deeper than a ten year-old Masato. "It feels like we were playing tag yesterday."_

"_Yeah," Haruka sighed, her mind distant. She sipped a cup of green tea shared by all of them, the warm liquid soothing her rough throat. "I missed those days." She placed down the wooden cup onto the beaten wood, the remaining liquid sloshing in its container._

_Haruka continued to ignore the bickering between the two blondes as she stared at a black and white picture behind Tokiya. It was all of them when they were eight years-old, their faces round and their eyes wide. All of their arms were connected, showing their strong bond that would remain between them. They were children; that was what they were. But now, they're teenagers, almost considered as a young adult. _

_She sighed dejectedly, memories filling her head. The picture was taken by everyone's deceased parents five years ago before the females and their husbands left on a tour to America. Since the children's mothers were a famous group of musicians, everyone's parents had to go. Unfortunately, their plane crash-landed into the ocean, drowning everyone's parents._

"_Haru-chan!" Haruka's grandmother called, her voice broken and scratchy, harshly bringing Haruka back to the present. "Can you please bring me the herbs you collected from the garden today?" _

"_Hai," Haruka replied, her voice barely above the whisper. She stood to her feet, swinging her feet over the bench and approaching the table covered with sweet smelling herbs. Hastily and quite harshly, Haruka grasped them into her hands and walked to the room where her grandmother waited for her. _

_Meanwhile, Tokiya and Masato placed their hands over their racing hearts, feeling their face heat up. _

What is this feeling? _Both of the stoic teenagers asked themselves, their eyes trembling slightly. Each one of the boys thought that they were the only ones experiencing this feeling when in the presence of Haruka, but they weren't. Every one of them was trying to tame their hearts and coax it to go its normal speed. They all thought they had arrhythmia when their hearts thumped irregularly. _

_When Haruka returned, the two men withdrew their hands from their chest and placed it on the table, feeling the rough bark of the old surface. _

"_Okay, guys," Haruka barked suddenly when Syo and Natsuki came into her line of vision. "You have been fighting with each other four _hours_! Just get it over with and shut up!" She snapped, angrily flopping into her spot between the two. Syo and Natsuki immediately shut their mouths, their eyes remaining on the girl teenager._

_Ren, Masato, and Tokiya raised their eyebrows while Otoya blinked suspiciously. _

What's with her? _They all thought. Haruka suddenly started to act differently and would often have major mood swings. She would suddenly be mad at them if they didn't give her their full attention when they were doing group activities. These strange changes would occur every month and would last up to a whole week! The guys were starting to get a little tired of her random mood swings and weird cravings such as pasta and pizza. She never tells them why she's so mad; she just randomly screams at them._

_They were pulled back to reality when she placed her slender fingers on top of her plump lips, the fire in her eyes dying down. _

"_I-I'm sorry," she whispered, her shoulders loosening and slumping forward. Pink dusted her cheeks as she mumbled, "I'm on my period." She shyly lowered her head to avoid the eyes of the guys before her._

_Like a light-bulb flickering on, each of their faces turned a deep shade of red and unique colored eyes dilated in surprise._

"_O-oh…" Masato stammered, covering his lower half of his face with his hand in attempt to cover his blush. Syo slightly scooted away from her, making her lower her head even more in embarrassment. He was murmuring incoherent words under his breath, fidgeting uncontrollably like Natsuki beside Haruka._

"_S-since when?" Ren said. They _all _knew the _symptoms _of being on a period: food cravings, depression, high temper/massive mood swings, fatigue, and cramps. So _that _explains it. But they just never knew since she never warned them in advance._

"_A few months back," she grumbled lowly. Even Tokiya, the guy with sixth sense of a cat, couldn't pick up what she said. And the perfectionist and reader _always _heard everything when in a ten yard radius. _

"_So _that _explains why you're so grumpy all the time," Natsuki pondered, lightly tapping his chin. His cheeks were pink, not red like the others inside the dining area._

"_N-no!" Haruka defended herself, harrumphing and crossing her arms over her chest, throwing her head up to meet everyone's eyes. "I-it doesn't happen _all _the time. It only happens once every month."_

_Otoya laughed nervously. "A-at least we know _why_. That's a start," he started, his cheeks still aflame. "Can you please tell us first before we get all worried?"_

_Haruka nodded guiltily, a deep frown on her face. "Sure."_

"_Why are you so upset, though?" Tokiya suddenly asked, taking a sharp turn in their conversation._

_Haruka turned beet red. "C-cramps and they hurt a lot."_

_Masato quietly hummed himself, going deep in his brain to summon last year's health class on puberty. He knew that girls had to experience this, but Haruka never told one of them so they all assumed that something happened to her. _If _she told them beforehand, they wouldn't worry over her so much._

"_C-can we please not have this conversation anymore?" Haruka nearly begged, pouting up at her friends._

_They all agreed, abruptly changing the topic of their chatter. "Let's talk about school?" Syo suggested, shrugging his shoulders._

"_Sure! So I want to share all of my classes with you guys!" Natsuki chirped, his face nearly glowing in excitement. Ren and Tokiya sighed, glad that they didn't have to talk about the awkward situation. _

_And so, Otoya and Natsuki both cheered about their schedule that they will get the next day._

_**~5 Years Later~**_

Tokiya sat at his desk, staring down at a blank piece of paper with hatred. His hand was twitching as he firmly held a wooden pencil in his hand, his dark orbs flickering nervously. Tokiya placed the tip of the pencil on top of the paper and started to write, but his hand completely gave out. It twitched hysterically with anxiety. Angry that he couldn't complete a simple task, Tokiya slammed his fist against his wooden table and let out a hiss.

"God d* it! I'm friggin' eighteen years old and yet I can't write a stupid letter?!" Tokiya cursed at himself, clawing at his hair. His face was light pink as he recalled today's events. He clenched and unclenched his fists, feeling the urge to hit something—anything to release his flustered thoughts.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Guys," Haruka excitedly called out to the boys on a group conversation. "Do you guys want to go to the pool today?"_

_Ren hummed on the other end, leaning his head up to stare up at the bird perched on a branch above his head. The wind tousled Ren's honey colored hair as he took a deep breath. "Why not?"_

"_Yeah," Masato approved. "We just graduated, after all." Masato was in his room, looking out the window to see the sun at its highest peak. "It's still early in the day."_

"_Yosh!" Otoya cheered, getting hyper already. He, Syo, and Natsuki cheered together, throwing their fists in the air and gathering passerby's attention. Of course, they were all separated, except for Natsuki and Syo since they stuck together like twins. Unlike the bond Syo and Natsuki share, Syo and Kaoru's relationship was more strained and forced and awkward. Kaoru was all business-like and would scold Syo when he would so something immature at his age of eighteen. Kaoru was the same age, only a minute younger, but he still acted like a father. _

"_What's the address?" asked Syo, a wide grin reaching his ears. In anticipation, Syo twirled his fedora hat in his hand, doing some tricks as he waited for Haruka to reply. "Haruka?"_

_Haruka remained silent, embarrassed to admit something. Tokiya lightly chuckled, shaking his head with a smile on his face._

"_Right; you're not very good at directions," he said, hearing Haruka blubber on the other end. Tokiya laughed. _

"_Haru-chan, why don't you tell us what building it's next to?" Natsuki suggested, stealing the phone from Syo. Everyone (including the strangers around the blondes) heard Syo's screams to get his flip phone back._

"_U-um, it's near the convenient store called _Sam's Convenient Store_," she replied, giggling after. _

_Ren scoffed, Masato had to restrain himself from laughing, Tokiya deadpanned, Otoya blankly stared before bursting out laughing, Syo's eyebrow twitched, and Natsuki ended up laughing with the redhead. _

"_That's what it's called?" Natsuki asked between his laughter. "Maji?"_

"_Yes! Seriously, it's called _Sam's Convenient Store_. I'm not kidding!" Haruka screamed into her white phone. "If you were here, you would believe me!"_

"_Okay, okay," Tokiya sighed. "We'll be there in twenty minutes. Don't you have to get your things, too?"_

"_Yeah, but I'm already at my house so bleh!" She stuck out her tongue at her phone, even though none of them could see it. But they knew she was doing that for she does that whenever she's correct. _

"_Okay, Haruka, no need to be full of yourself," Ren teased her, chuckling deeply. She blushed, jabbing her thumb on the "End" button. She growled, standing up from the dining table and going to her room before telling her grandmother about her whereabouts. _

_**~Twenty Minutes Later~**_

_All seven of them met up inside the lobby of the pool, Masato arriving first and then Tokiya, and so on. The guys wore trunks of their assigned color: Tokiya was purple, Otoya was red, Syo was pink—very manly, Natsuki was yellow, Masato was blue, and Ren was orange. The guys that wore the colors of the rainbow had a loose shirt on their torsos so they could rip off the fabric before dipping into the water._

_Like the guys, Haruka wore her assigned color: white. She wore a two-piece bikini that had two strings holding the top part up and black ribbons on each side of hips on the bottom piece. Obviously, she wore shorts that reached mid-thigh and an old jersey that exposed her sides._

"_Good; we're all here," Masato commented, pulling out his wallet to register them all in. But Haruka stopped him before he could walk up to the clerk._

"_Wait," she called out to Masato, dragging him back to the group by the back of his collar. He nearly choked when the fabric around his neck tightened._

"_C-chotto, Haruka!" he gasped. She ignored him as she pulled him back towards the group and sat him down on a bench. Tokiya glared at Masato with disgrace, as if disgusted by Masato's living being._

"_I will pay since _I _was the one who suggested that we go to the pool," she said._

"_Eh? Haruka~!" Otoya whined. "But we're gentlemen! The guy is supposed to pay whenever he takes out the girl!"_

_Haruka glanced at him, blinking repetitively before saying, "That's a _date_." She placed her hands on her hips. "This is a _hangout_." Internally, all of their hearts shattered slightly. Tokiya curled his fingers into a formation of a fist. _

"_Haruka…" Tokiya whispered, wounded that she still thought of him as a friend and not as something more. The guys thought of her as something more than a friend—a lover. They continuously tried to ask her out, and when she said yes, she considered it as a hangout and not as a date. It really hurt him. And so, he decided that he was going to confess _today_. And nothing was going to stop him._

"_Fine, fine!" she gave in, throwing her hands up. "You guys pay!"_

_Masato resumed his trek to the main desk and handed the guy the money, getting the okay signal that all seven of them were allowed to pass the open doors and into the outdoor pool._

_Once they settled into a spot where their belongings lied, they started to undress. Quite nervously, the guys took off their clothes, hoping that they worked out enough to impress Haruka. Luckily, all of them were fit. Haruka hummed as she easily wriggled out of her jeans and placed them on her towel. The guys blushed, looking away before she could spot them spying on her. She then threw her shirt over her shoulders, throwing it onto the pile of clothes that the guys started._

_Tokiya's eyes widened as he took in her fully developed figure; she has the nicest and fullest body he had ever seen! And not to mention, Tokiya worked for a modeling magazine only for a week. During that time span, he saw many women advertising for bathing suits but never took interest in them. After all, Haruka is the one who stole his heart._

_His heart thumped irregularly once again. It was pumping too much blood to his cheeks, so he looked away in attempt to get her figure out of his mind. _

S-stop thinking such dirty thoughts, Tokiya! _He screamed at himself, mentally smacking himself over and over again._

"_Ne, you guys ready?" Haruka called out to them, placing her slender hand on the curve of her wide hips. "Mou, you're taking too long." She playfully stuck out her tongue at them, waiting for them to take off their shirts. Only Natsuki, Masato, and Syo managed to take off their shirts without staring at Haruka's figure for a few minutes._

_Quickly, the remaining teenagers threw their shirts off and tossed them into the pile. _

"_Yosh! Let's go!" Syo screamed, throwing his body into the water. He tucked his knees into his chest and did a 360 into the water. White water splashed Haruka and the others in the face._

_Haruka spat out the chemical-filled water from her mouth as she rubbed the liquid from her eyes, shaking her head vigorously to get her hair out of her face._

"_Syo!" She shouted angrily, hating that she got splashed. She started to run towards him, but she stepped into a puddle of slippery water and was sent flying towards Tokiya. Tokiya tried to catch her, but she was already too close for him to extend his arms to cushion her fall. _

_Her front collided with Tokiya's, causing both of them to blush heavily. Her assets were pushed up against his toned chest, the momentum throwing them into the water. They were still on a skin-to-skin contact in the water._

She's so soft…_ Tokiya thought, ignoring the fact that both of them were engulfed by water. _

_When they tried to inhale oxygen, all they inhaled was pure dihydrogen monoxide. Haruka choked, bubbles escaping her mouth as she desperately pushed away from Tokiya, trying to resurface. Tokiya assisted her, swimming professionally to the top, brining Haruka to the surface first before him. Ladies first, after all._

"_Syo!" she choked out between pants, giving Tokiya an embarrassed smile before glaring back at Syo. "I'm going to kill you!" she teased him, swimming towards him before whacking him multiple times on his head._

_Tokiya looked at her back, still blushing as he rolled his hand into a fist once again. _Today when I get back, _he thought_, I _will _confess.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Tokiya banged his head against his desk, groaning wordless moans.

"Why." Bang. "Can't." Bang. "I do." Bang. "This?!" Bang. He straightened his back, giving himself a good slap across the face, ignoring the throbbing of his head. "I _have _to do this before anyone else confesses," he whispered, determined to, once again, write a confession letter. This was his fifth attempt writing a stupid confession letter!

He took a deep breath, picked up his pencil, and started to write furiously. Little did he know that everyone else was writing a confession letter for Haruka, too.

_**~One Hour Later~**_

"Finished," Tokiya sighed to himself, stretching his arms after he reread the letter ten times to make it perfect. He got up, his legs numb since he has been sitting on a stiff chair for over an hour. The blunet started to walk faster, getting the blood circulating in the veins of his long legs once again.

As he was about to leave his house, he noticed a white, folded envelope sitting in a slot for the mailman to insert the papers in. He quickly snatched the envelope out from the little box and opened it, seeing "YOU'RE INVITED" in massive letters. He raised a perfect brow, opening the letter, his eyes skimming over the words.

"This…" he gasped, his eyes widening, a smile then plastering over his lips.

_**ICHINOSE TOKIYA**_

_**YOU'RE INVITED TO:  
**__Five Year Anniversary of Our Friendship!_

_**LOCATION:  
**__XXX Hazel Drive: REUNITE's old house. :P _

Tokiya chuckled; he could see her making that face if she had told him face-to-face. Haruka's sense of humor and her consideration of the people around her is what he loves about her the most. As for the REUNITE part, that was the six boys' and Haruka's mothers group when they were still alive. They had their own building to themselves, and it was just a few blocks away from their street.

_**WHEN:  
**__Today at 7. Do _not _be late._

Tokiya quickly glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall, relieved to see the hour clock pointing to the six. He let out an audible sigh of relief. He still had an hour before the party.

_**WHAT TO WEAR:  
**__Nothing too formal. I'll be wearing a new dress I bought myself. You can wear a dress shirt and jeans._

_**NOTE:  
**__Do NOT tell Obaa-chan about this, please DX She's out of town for a while, visiting some of her friends. If she finds out that I hosted a party in this old house, I'd be dead meat._

_**FROM:  
**__You should know. Nanami Haruka, if you're too stupid :D_

Tokiya laughed at the last part, wiping a fake tear from his eyes. He then thought if an hour was enough to get ready. He smelled his breath, cupping his hand over his mouth and nose, and exhaled. His nose crinkled when he smelled this afternoon's spaghetti all of them shared after going to the pool. He then ran a hand over his hair, feeling clumpy, damp hair from the chlorine in the water. He should have taken a shower right when he got home.

Very quickly, he threw the two papers onto the table and rushed upstairs to get himself ready.

_**~At 7~**_

Haruka ran around the huge building, dusting everything off from the high ceiling to the low coffee table. This place hasn't been opened for ten years, and it was _dusty_. Fortunately, everything was still intact and the furniture is still there. It's pretty modern compared to their regular house. Well, REUNITE was a popular group, so they had enough money to purchase one huge house with upgraded furniture. She quickly dumped Doritos into four bowls according to their flavor and added a few salsas here and there. Haruka then added many bottles of water just in case her friends didn't want to drink fruit punch. But that wouldn't happen since all of them were in love with the fruity flavor.

The pinkette groaned in exasperation when she saw that everything still looked cluttered and messy. To clean it all up, the grabbed random looking objects that she deemed ugly and threw them in a closet where she would later on take care of it. Haruka sighed, adding more party foods to the long table and more drinks next to it.

_Ding Dong_

The doorbell snapped Haruka out of her thoughts as she swiveled the punch bowl around until its angle matched everything. She lined the cups quickly before answering the door, alarmed to see everyone together and dressed quite nicely. She raised a brow when she saw all of them in fancy attire.

"Good evening, Haruka." Ren bowed and grabbed her hand, bringing his lips to kiss her on the back of her hand. She blushed lightly, admiring how handsome Ren looked with his hair brushed back neatly.

"Same," she replied, retracting her hand lightly. She nervously flipped her long hair behind her shoulder.

"You looked…beautiful," Otoya commented, blushing madly as he held a rose to her. She looked down at herself and smiled shyly, taking the rose from his hand.

She was wearing a jet black dress that acted like a second skin; it was tight and showed off her figure well. It ended near her mid-thigh, the bottom half looking like a pencil skirt. Her dress was sleeveless and contrasted beautifully with her light pink hair, diamonds hanging from her ears. Haruka was relieved that she finally managed to impress _one _of them. It took her _hours _to get her makeup perfect. And poking her own holes into her earlobes hurt like hell! And she stabbed herself just for an occasion like this: a FRIENDSHIP party! Her wrists were adorned with golden chains and a complicated and expensive looking watch. Her neck was surrounded by jewels sewn together by thin, golden chains.

"Thanks. You guys look nice, too," she said. "I thought I told you not to wear anything too formal?"

Tokiya shrugged, lightly pushing Otoya inside so that everyone else can enter the house. "I just felt that if I didn't, I would be underdressed."

"Same," said Syo, who desperately tried to pop into the conversation. With his short height, no one would be able to notice him.

"Me too," Masato agreed, entering the building.

"Ditto!" Otoya announced loudly, getting a whack from Tokiya. Otoya frowned. "What was that for?"

"You're too loud," was Tokiya's excuse for hitting the redhead upside the head. After Tokiya had said that, an awkward silence hung in the air.

"It feels so…empty and awkward if it's just a few of us here…" Haruka commented, biting on her bottom lip as she thought. "Ooh!" Haruka slammed her fist against the palm of her hand. "I know a few people who live a few streets away. They're acquaintances of mine, and one of them—oh, he's so _cute_!" Ren, Otoya, and Tokiya tensed, feeling uneasy all of a sudden. "And there's another boy—"

"No," Ren deadpanned, interrupting her spiel. Ren looked directly into her eyes, almost convincing her to not invite them.

Haruka pouted. "Why not?" She started to use her secret attack on him, curling her hands to her chest and jutting out her bottom lip.

Ren abruptly turned away. "No." He refused to let someone else—obviously not another boy—make eye contact with Haruka. He knew he was acting a bit possessive, but Ren was spoiled as a child. What he wanted was what he got.

"P-please?" she nearly cried, fake tears springing into her yellow, cat-like orbs. Otoya's breath hitched in his throat, his eyes widening in surprise and adoration.

_K-kawaii…_ Everyone thought, pink spreading over their cheeks like fire.

Ren stared at her for the longest time; it seemed like eons until Ren gave in. "F-fine."

"Yay!" Haruka squealed, latching onto Ren's arms and hugging it to death. "You're the best! I'll go get them right now!" she announced, racing down the sidewalk pretty fast considering that she's in five inch high heels. "Thanks, Ren!"

After she left, all heads turned to Ren. Tokiya and Masato gave him the death glare while Natsuki, Otoya, and Syo were left in a daze, still in their thoughts about how cute she looked right then and there.

"Ren, how could you do that?" Tokiya scolded said man, his eyes hard as stone. Ren shrugged easily, smirking over his shoulder.

"Answer us, Ren," Masato ordered him. This wasn't their first fight. No, this was probably their millionth time fighting over something as simple as "who ate the last brownie." The male teenagers always fought whenever Haruka wasn't around, and when they fight, things get pretty nasty. The only thing that stopped them was someone's consideration to give in and drop the argument.

Ren looked away after glancing at Masato. "Just let it go. We'll get rid of them one way or another."

_**~Five Minutes Later~**_

Haruka returned with four males that were around their age. Irk marks appeared on everyone's head when they saw Haruka linking arms with another man. Girls stood there too, latching onto the boys. They assumed that the females were the guys' girlfriends.

"So, this is Nate—" she pointed to a brunet with twinkling silver eyes, "—this is Mike. He's Nate's cousin. And _this _is Mike's girlfriend, Natasha." The guys tuned her out during the introductions and remained staring at the boys in front of her.

It seemed like they were having an eye battle with them, saying "stay away" or "take a hike" or "go to hell," something along those lines.

"Hello~?" Haruka sang, waving her hands in front of her friends' eyes. "Gosh, what's with you today? You're acting so dazed, lately." She slightly puckered her lips as she examined them, placing a manicured hand (obviously black) on the curve of her hip.

"We're fine," Syo mumbled, his fists twitching. Haruka raised a brow, but then waved it off.

"Shall we get the party started?" Haruka asked, smiling widely. The four new men and their girlfriends cheered loudly as they ran all over the place, taking plates of snacks from the tables. Nate, the most suspicious one of the four men, took out a huge bottle of liquor and dumped the whole container into the fruit punch, whispering warnings to his cousin. Acting like he was pouring some fruit punch into his cup, he mixed the liquor and the fruit punch so that it could diffuse throughout the large bowl of red liquid.

"Do _not _drink from this bowl. Tell everyone that," Nate hissed into his cousin's ear. Mike nodded, whispering "Roger," and took off.

_**~Around 10~**_

Haruka sipped her sixth small cup of fruit punch, feeling majorly dizzy and off. Her footing seemed to be a little off lately, but she shrugged it off, claiming that it was just because of the lack of sleep. Then, she totally lost her mind, and drunken Haruka aroused from her deep sleep. This was Haruka's first and last time she got drunk.

With the guys, they took a huge swig from their giant cup of fruit punch. Syo and Ren were having a chugging contest on fruit punch. Syo was on his fourth and Ren was on his sixth. The people who were watching—Tokiya, Otoya, Masato, and Natsuki—were either on their seventh small cup or third large cup. In other words, they're drowning in liquor.

"I WIN, REN~! Loser, you're a sore loser!" Syo drunkenly cackled, throwing his cup on the ground and smashing the plastic cup with his dress shoes.

"Baka Ochibi, _I _won since I drank more cups than you," Ren wobbly seethed, drinking the whole cup down.

Easily, the two broke out into a large fight with the rest of the boys watching.

"Let's leave!" Mark announced, gaining all attention over the blaring music that pounded through the speakers. None of the original guests heard them since they were so drunk, so the four pairs raced out of the house and slammed the door shut.

Ren stuck out his tongue at the shortest teenager, taunting him slowly.

"Baka Ochibi!" Ren repeated over and over again, making everyone laugh in response. Angered by this, Syo started shouting profanities back at the second tallest of them all. All of a sudden, curse words were sent all over the place, arousing Haruka's curiosity.

Speaking of Haruka, said girl stumbled to walk across the room to meet all of her boys, drunkenly laughing contentedly. When she saw a huge mob of colors that consisted of red, yellow, orange, and blue, she giggled and hopped towards the center of the group.

"Minna-san, are you guys having fun?" she acted like a host, linking arms with Syo and Ren. Everybody cheered along with her and placed their cups in the air, taking huge swigs. She reached out towards Ren's outstretched hand like a child, silently asking for a sip. Ren complied and subconsciously handed her his cup like they did when they were kids.

"WHOEVER EATS MORE HOTDOGS GETS FIFTY BUCKS!" Otoya suddenly chortled, his speech muffled by the music. His b's sounded like f's and his v's/f's sounded like b's. So technically, Otoya said, "Whoebber eats more hotdogs gets biby f*cks!"

Syo and Otoya were off towards the snack bar, inhaling many hotdogs and shoving the weenies down their throats. Masato, Natsuki, and Tokiya left to watch the race, leaving Ren and Haruka behind.

Noticing that they were alone, Ren's sense of seduction awakened. Ren snuck his arms around her waist and bit down on her flesh near her neck, moaning incoherent words against her warm skin. Haruka giggled at his "affection" and kissed his cheek.

"Mou, Ren," Haruka groaned. "You're so sexy." Her words were stretched as she moved her hips in a circular motion, moving to the beat of an American pop song.

Ren didn't respond but licked her endlessly all over the place, carrying her into a random room. All the way to the bedroom, Haruka giggled while the flirt ravaged her pink lips.

_**~Skip if Wanted~**_

By the time Haruka and Ren were…done, Natsuki became Satsuki. How he became some violent man, Haruka does not know. Heck, she doesn't even know what four plus one is at her current state. She's too drunk to think properly.

Haruka exited the room first; her hair was sloppy and the zipper of her dress was undone, the fabric failing to cover her body properly. Because Haruka arrived late at REUNITE's mansion, she had no time to dress properly, so she had no under cloth to clothe her supposed-to-be-covered regions. Her arms were not in the sleeve's holes, so the whole front was falling down her torso. No one cared; they all wished for her to be this way: drunk and seductive looking.

Satsuki approached her right after he beat the living daylights out of Syo, who remained unconscious on the ground, and smirked at her exposed figure. Her eyes were not focused, so she looked ditzy in a cute way. Satsuki appeared drunk, too, so he wrapped his fingers lowly on her hips, hers on his broad shoulders.

"Be mine," Satsuki declared, dragging her into another room where Ren wasn't staying in.

"Gladly," Haruka replied, jumping onto the bed.

_**~Skip if Wanted~**_

Masato calmly and drunkenly sat on the L-shaped leather couch, swirling the liquor-filled punch in his cup, taking a few sips. He was thinking, thinking of ways to confess his love for Haruka. He brought the letter with him, and it is currently sitting in his pocket, but Masato forgot about it long ago ever since he discovered the wonders of this godly fruit punch.

Suddenly, he felt warmth next to him. Curious, he turned his head to meet an almost-nude Haruka, only in some old garments found in a closet. He smirked woozily as he grabbed the back of Haruka's neck to slam his lips against hers, dropping the liquid all over themselves. Haruka smiled against his lips as she moved to sit on his lap, the fabric nearly slipping off her waist.

He easily picked her up and swung her over his shoulder, bringing her into the same room that Ren and Haruka shared. Ren was nowhere to be seen. Masato may seem cool and collected, but being around Ren has its risks. He was a total pervert when he's drunk. And so, he and Haruka became one.

_**~Skip if Wanted~**_

Tokiya had a killer headache after watching Syo and Otoya chow down twenty-seven hotdogs and only got a prize of twenty dollars. Both idiots and acrobats didn't have enough money to add up to a total of fifty dollars, so they left the prize as twenty dollars.

Right now, the perfectionist was groaning, leaning his head against the polished granite of the "bar area," also known as the kitchen. He pushed the cup as far away from him as he could, determined not to take another sip of the suspicious drink.

"Tokiya," a feminine voice called out to him, dainty fingers clutching the buttons of his dress shirt from behind. A body pushed up against his back, soft and warm. "Are you okay?" Tokiya felt a slobbery kiss on the base of his neck, driving him crazy. He picked up his head from the granite top and leaned back, letting out a low moan.

"N-now I am…" Tokiya replied, breathlessly. Haruka smirked against his skin, gently pulling him off the high stool and dragging him into a room where she pushed him onto his back and sat down on his stomach. Now that he saw her through his blurry, dark blue eyes, he noticed that she wore no clothing. He smirked lustfully, pushing himself up to kiss her lips. Haruka laughed, throwing a random object at the door, poorly closing it shut.

_**~Skip if Wanted~**_

Otoya felt like he was about to barf out his intestines. He rolled onto his side to reach out for a cup. To soothe his suffering insides, he chugged down one more bottle of what he thought was fruit punch. It only made his insides twist painfully when he swallowed more liquor. He dropped the red plastic cup onto the low table, reserving more for later.

"It was _so_ stupid to make that deal…" he moaned to himself, lying on his back on a red couch in another corner. He turned his head to see a crazy Syo, woken up from his unconsciousness. He stared up at the chandelier dazedly, eyelids half open, failing to remain on duty. Otoya closed his eyes once more, but when he opened his ruby orbs, all he saw was Haruka.

She was lying down on top of him, her hair looking like it went through a tornado as she gave him a long, passionate kiss. When she parted for air, she mumbled, "I think a kiss would make you better."

Since he's not thinking properly, he sat up, throwing Haruka back, and piggy-backed her to another room where they became one.

_**~Skip if Wanted~**_

Syo crazily laughed as he grabbed anything and threw it at a coat stand, hoping that the object would remain hanging on the hooks of the vertical stand. Soon after, he got bored of that and only stared up at the curved, high ceilings. He noticed that almost everyone was sleeping from exhaustion and he wondered why. The evening was still so young, yet everyone was either snoozing away or drunkenly groaning, about to fall asleep.

"Syo-kun," Haruka called out to him, stark-naked. He grinned crookedly, patting the spot next to him. Syo was sitting on the hardwood floor alone, throwing things Frisbee-style at the coat hanger. "You look bored." She giggled, sitting next to him until their hips touched. "Want to have some fun?" she slurred, her eyes unfocused. One yellow eye was staring at him, but another one seemed like it was looking in another direction.

"Of course," Syo answered. "Anything." Haruka smirked.

"Then follow me." She led him to another room, a room that was pitch black and only had a window and the moon as the only source of light. Syo's smile widened mischievously, locking the door behind him.

_**~The Next Day~**_

Haruka groaned, feeling the urge to throw up. She rolled over, feeling a warm breath on her neck. Slowly she opened her eyes, only to see Syo's face snuggled into her neck, his arms wrapped around her exposed body. Her mind processed and registered what situation they were in. She blushed heavily as she tried shoving him away so that she could cover up, but he had a vise-like grip on her body. So she decided to try waking the heavy sleeper up.

"Syo!" she hissed angrily, pushing their torsos away. "Wake up!" She shook him harshly, earning a low groan in response. Her nose crinkled when she smelled both of their breaths; it reeked of liquor. Her eyes roamed all over the room, seeing some undergarments and belts on the floor, discarded and separated from their bodies. Her eyes widened, scared of looking down at her body. She shook her head. "Syo, wake up now!" she ordered him, finally getting one eye to poke open.

The next thing Syo knew was that he was pushed onto the carpeted floor, getting a thin blanket thrown onto his body. He heard a high-pitched, girly scream, alarming him and effectively waking him up. He peered up at the bed, seeing a blanket-covered, blushing beet-red Haruka clutching the blanket like her life depended on it.

"Haruka?" he groggily asked, a major headache forming. He winced, placing a hand on top of his forehead. Immediately, the door slammed open to reveal sloppily dressed Ren, Natsuki (Otoya must have forced his glasses on when he was sleeping), Tokiya, Masato, and Otoya.

Wide, yellow orbs flickered from the disheveled hair of Tokiya and Masato, unorganized dressed Ren and Natsuki, and the blushing mess of Otoya and Syo. "D-d-d-did we a-a-a-all do IT?!" Haruka screeched, nearly barfing from exclaiming that a bit _too _hard.

Ren groaned, turned away, and threw up in the nearest waste basket. After he came back, he mumbled, "I-I think so…?"

Haruka bowed down her head after she thought of the answer in her head. _Oh no, we did IT! _Haruka cried in her mind. Dejectedly, she planted her face in both of her palms and let out a shaky breath, feeling tears prick the corner of her eyes.

"O-oh _no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!_" Haruka whispered aloud, letting few tears escape from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. "W-what if I'm—?!" Haruka didn't even finish her sentence because she broke out crying, her shoulders and petit body shaking uncontrollably.

"Haruka/Haru-chan…" everyone said, slowly approaching her to comfort the girl. Tokiya placed a reassuring hand on top of her bare shoulder while Otoya sat down beside her, rubbing her smooth back.

"W-what will I do?!" she shrieked, pulling up her knees and leaning her forehead against her blanketed knees. "Where will I go if I'm p-pregnant?! Obaa-chan will surely be o-outraged by this! Having sex with my own friends?! She'll think I'm a total slut!" she rambled between hiccups. By now, her tears were falling down her cheeks like a rapid waterfall: uncontrollable and unstoppable.

"Haruka," Ren whispered. "You _know _Obaa-san will never think of you like that." He kneeled down in front of her on the floor so that he could try looking into her watery eyes.

Angered by all of this, her head shot up and nearly glared at all of them. "What will _your _grandparents think of me once they find out you got me pregnant?!" she screamed. "They'll think I'm some prostitute and they'll take you away from me!"

Little did Haruka know that she was foreshadowing her own future.

"A-and," she hiccupped, "if I'm a-alone, how will I go on with my own l-l-life without you guys?" she sobbed, losing her anger and energy as she covered her face with her hair and hands. "I…"

"Please stop, Haruka," Masato begged, his voice covered with worry and concern. "We'll be with you forever. We're not leaving your side. I promise."

The pinkette glanced at Masato through her thin fingers, sniffing. "A-are you sure you're going to k-keep that pr-promise?" she sat between short inhales.

Everyone nodded, even Syo although no one can really see him.

"O-okay…" she whispered, a faint smile appearing on her chapped lips. "S-should we tell everyone after I get a…c-checkup?" she blushed.

"Well…" Tokiya trailed off. "I don't think the doctors would know if you're pregnant or not because we…u-um…did…it…just a few hours ago…" Tokiya blushed crimson, looking away to hide it.

"Oh right." Haruka looked down. "Then after two weeks, I'll go to the nearest clinic and ask the doctor," she declared. After some thought, her face suddenly fell.

"…Isn't Obaa-chan coming back by then?" Natsuki softly asked. Haruka nodded. "Oh."

_**~Two Weeks Later~**_

"Plus sign is pregnant, minus sign, well, you know," the male doctor joked, shrugging his shoulders and wiggling his brows a bit. Slowly, he showed Haruka, who sat on one of the chairs, the stick. Instantly, her face fell and she sighed shamefully.

It was a plus sign.

Now she had hard proof that she is pregnant, she has to tell everyone about the news, starting with her friends. She just feared what everyone would think of her. Would her own grandmother, her only relative left, abandon her and kick her out? Will the boys leave her side and break their promise? Many thoughts scared her about her own future.

_Will I be alone?_

"T-thank you, Dr. Grisha Jaeger." She peered at his name tag, standing up to her feet.

As she walked back to her house shared with her grandmother, she started calling everyone, inviting them on a group call.

"Hi Haruka," Masato greeted, his voice sounding breathless. "So, how was it?"

Haruka sniffed quietly. "Positive sign…"

Silence hung in the conversation; the only noise was Haruka's feet pounding against the rocky soil of the dirt road as she walked home.

"Oh, Haruka…" Otoya trailed off, raking his hair as if stressed by the thought of Haruka being pregnant. "Do…do you want us to tell our relatives?"

She said, "Only if you want."

"I think it's best if we tell the truth to our relatives," Tokiya pointed out. "We'll try to negotiate with them if things don't turn out the way we want it."

"So, Lady, I don't want to sound too straightforward, but…" Ren started.

"Just spit it out," Syo hissed harshly. Natsuki beside him remained quiet, thinking of ways to tell his strict grandmother. Their relationship has always been…awkward. Natsuki was the devil, according to his grandmother. Since she didn't know about Satsuki, she thought that Natsuki was a violent little rebel. But in truth, Natsuki was a kind-hearted young man, never willing to hurt a fly.

"If things turn out great, do you want us to move into REUNITE's house?" Ren quickly asked. Luckily, Haruka caught every word that flew out of Ren's chatter hole.

She hummed, looking around to see children playing catch with a ball made out of coconut leaves. She frowned, imagining the children as her own, seeing mini faces of everyone. "I guess," she answered. "_Only_ if things work out fine." She walked past the children, smiling kindly down at them when they accidentally made eye contact.

"Okay," Masato sighed. "I hope this turns out fine. See you guys later."

Haruka cried silently as her grandmother spewed insults and harsh words at her. The old woman sat across from her and slammed her wrinkly hands down on the table. Haruka folded her hands on top of her lap as she lowered her head respectfully, letting her grandmother finish her speech.

"I can't believe you, Nanami Haruka!" she screamed, standing to her feet. "Making love with _all _of your friends?! That's despicable, Haruka!"

"I know," said girl whispered, tears plopping on her hands.

"Why would you even _do _that, Nanami Haruka?! Were you drunk, hosting a party?" Her grandmother scoffed when she got no reply after ten seconds of waiting.

"G-gomenasai, Obaa-chan. It was only supposed to be a small party with my friends," she tried reasoning. The elder woman bit her lip, forcing her tongue to stop before she could hurt her granddaughter any longer.

_It's too late, anyways_, she thought, closing her eyes but opening once again.

"You hosted a party while I was away?" Haruka nodded, and her grandmother scoffed. "What happened, then?! Did someone swoop in and drugged the food?"

"I-I don't know!" Haruka screamed. "I thought that the party was too boring if it was just the seven of us, so I invited Nate, Mike, Armin, and Levi! They brought their girlfriends, too: Rina, Melissa, Annie, and Petra!"

The old woman shook her head shamefully. "I can't believe you would let that mischievous Nate to your party. You should have known he was up to no good the minute you invited him."

"W-well," Haruka looked up. "I thought that he was a good teenager at first! He looked so innocent!"

"Tch," she spat, her sharpest tool—the tongue—taking control. "You're a disgrace to the family, Haruka! You're a whore!"

Haruka's heart shattered as she started to shake.

"Leave!" her grandmother demanded, angrily pointing to the open front door. Haruka stood to her feet, hopped over the bench, and ran upstairs. "Not to your room! Get out of this house!"

"A-at least let me get my things!" she protested. Her grandmother pursed her lips together and huffed.

"You have five minutes!"

And so, Haruka started to rapidly stuff her most treasured items into a beaten suitcase.

_**~Tokiya, Ren, and Masato's Situation~**_

"Oji-san, chotto!" Tokiya, Ren, and Masato said to the man in authority. All three of their grandfathers were considered rich and royal because of their successful business back in the days. Even now, the three companies are doing well for an old company like theirs.

"No, Ren/Tokiya/Masato," they interrupted, holding up a hand to stop their protests. "What I say will be done. Stay away from that prostitute!"

"She's not a prostitute, Oji-san!" The three teenagers defended her. "It was just an accident, seriously!" A few words were mumbled by the eavesdropping butlers and maids as they tiptoed by the room, their shadows giving them away. But the six men didn't mind. All they cared about was the situation.

"Tch," the grandfathers spat at their feet. All three boys were in the same room because their companies were "allies" with each other. Tokiya, Masato, and Ren sat on one side of the short table while their grandfathers sat across from them. Cups of tea were laid out in front of them, a cloud of hot smoke floating from the cup.

"Oji-sama," Tokiya respectfully started. "We weren't thinking straight. It wasn't done intentionally."

"Why would this Nanami Haruka, whom I deemed worthy enough to spend time with you, host a stupid party like this?" Masato's grandfather drawled, crossing his arms. "I should have known that she was a trouble maker the second I saw her. I never liked her parents."

"It was just a five year anniversary but these people poured liquor into the beverage," Masato explained as calmly as he could. In the past, Masato said the wrong thing and got beaten severely because of that. He was only four years old! Just because he _playfully _stuck his tongue up at his Oji-san, Oji-san didn't have to kick him around! He picked up on that experience and chose his words carefully and wisely as he could.

"Why didn't anyone stop her from inviting these street idiots?" Ren's grandfather inquired. Ren shamefully turned away, not meeting his gaze of his grandfather. Ren's Oji-san arched an eyebrow, creases forming on his sagging and dry forehead.

"I-I tried to, but…" Ren trailed off, knowing that the three elders understood him.

"It's been decided!" Masato's grandfather spoke after the silence. "You shall not see Nanami Haruka for one year as your punishment for attending a crazy party like that!"

All three teenagers gasped, abruptly shooting to their feet, crying out protests. "C-chotto, matte!"

"No, Tokiya. It has been decided," the grandfather confirmed, holding up a hand to stop him. But a wrinkly, old hand didn't stop Tokiya; he kept ranting to his father, paying no attention to his father's twitching eyebrow.

"W-wait, Haruka needs us!" Masato screamed, trying to rebel against his grandfather. _Far too long have I been under this bastard's control! _Masato thought as he clenched his fists repeatedly. _I don't care if I die; it's for Haruka. _"She needs us, Oji-sama!"

"Haruka….she doesn't have any support!" Ren shouted angrily. "If we're not there for her, then who will?"

"That doesn't matter! What's done is done!" Ren's grandfather pressed a button and spoke into an intercom, ordering the butlers to guard each door so that Tokiya, Masato, and Ren will not leave their houses to talk to Haruka or see her in any kind of way. "You will _not _visit that prostitute!" he screamed loudly, cutting their complaints to an abrupt stop.

"You will be transferred to a different town for twelve months and are forbidden from passing by this street!" the three old men announced, ordering their grandsons to pack their valued items after they finish explaining. "You will be leaving in less than forty-eight hours."

"We will have the rest of your belongings shipped to your apartment," Masato's grandfather talked over their shouts and complaints. "All of you will be sharing a five room apartment a few towns over."

The guys stopped objecting, knowing that there's no point in negotiating when the stubborn men wouldn't listen. So, they quietly listened to the requirements and rules.

"There are special rules! One: do not leave the building before six a.m. or after nine p.m." Ren's grandfather stood to his feet. "Two: do not establish any other relationships!"

"Three: don't even _dare _try driving back here. We have you under our cameras," one of them warned, also standing to his feet, the last grandfather following their actions.

"Got it?" The boys nodded. "You are dismissed."

The three teenagers were shoved out of the room and were forcibly sent to their houses, texting Haruka the very, _very_ bad news.

_**~ Syo and Natsuki's Situation~**_

"Natsuki? Syo?" Syo's younger twin, Kaoru, called to them over the phone. "You need to come home quick."

"Huh?" Natsuki leaned his head to the right. The two were strolling around their house, the house that their dead mother purchased for Syo, the original Kurusu residence. It was pretty large considering that it was only the two of them living alone. When both of their parents died, Natsuki was taken in by Syo's grandmother; ever since, Syo and Natsuki have been stuck together, and Syo didn't mind the company. But Syo _did _mind his little brother's presence. He cannot stand being in the same room as his little brother.

"Why, Kaoru?" Syo harshly asked his younger sibling. For Syo, talking harshly and meanly to his younger siblings was his payback. The older twin gripped his phone in his hand, on the verge of crushing his device into shards. The shortest blond wasn't taking the news from Haruka so well, so he's not in the best mood at the moment. Grumpy attitude plus talking to Kaoru is a recipe for disaster and chaos. "We're kind of—"

"Obaa-san is very ill. You need to come home," interrupted Kaoru, his voice firm like a father. "Now."

Syo's grip on the phone hardened as he felt adrenaline course through his veins rapidly. Was a _little boy _bossing Syo around?! His heartbeat started picking up as he replied, "No. I'm older than you."

"Syo," Kaoru said in a warning and scolding tone. Natsuki tried stopping Syo from putting oil on the fire, but Syo ignored him, slapping his hands away. Natsuki started to twitch with anger.

"_You _are younger than me. _I _am older than you," Syo seethed. "I am the one who orders you around, not the other way! Listen to me, Kaoru: I'm not going to fuc—"

"Kurusu Syo," Kaoru, once again, cut him off. "I don't f*ing care if you're older than me or not. You will come home and bring that immature teenager with you."

"Kaoru! Natsuki is _not _an immature teenager! If anything—"

"You're the immature teenager." Kaoru scoffed, chuckling heartlessly. "Yeah, you are," he talked over Syo's demands. "You're very short, indeed. I'm taller than you by at least five inches, huh? I think that the tallest person should order the shortest person around. By the way, I can stare down at you."

"K-Kaoru," Syo stammered, cussing in his mind. _Stop being a coward! _"H-Haruka's pregnant and I can't leave her alone!" On the other end, he could hear Kaoru gasp in surprise.

"I can't believe you got a girl pregnant." Kaoru sighed shamefully, clicking his nails against his desk. "What happened to you?!"

"F*ing bastard! I'm going to end this call!" Syo screamed into his phone, ready to jab the red button.

"If you will, I'll have to keep you and Natsuki from visiting that Haru girl thing," Kaoru threatened. "Listen, Syo. Obaa-san is very, very sick, close to dying. You need to come back to Hokkaido with Natsuki and help around her house. I can't do this alone; you should be grateful I came to _you _for help."

Syo laughed humorlessly. "How are you going to take me away? Abduct me? Ha!" Syo faked a loud laugh, trying to taunt his younger twin.

"That's a good idea." Syo's laugh suddenly stopped. He heard Kaoru talk to a deep voiced man, telling him to prepare some ropes, refuel the helicopters, and leave at once. "Okay, abduction in progress."

Quickly, Natsuki snatched the flip phone from Syo's hand and yelled, "Stop! We're on our way!" Natsuki gulped. "Just give us another day."

"No. Either right this minute or I'll—"

"We're going to pack right now!" Natsuki interrupted, hastily pressing the end button and dragging Syo into the house. "Syo," he tried calming the shortest blonde.

"Why, Natsuki?! I got a text from Tokiya saying that their negotiation didn't work at all! If Otoya can't win the argument, then that means that no one can take care of Haruka!" Syo angrily screamed at Natsuki, fast walking in circles.

"This is for the best, Syo," Natsuki reasoned. "If he'll kidnap us right this minute, Haru-chan will think we suddenly abandoned her. Let's use our last few minutes to tell Haru-chan, ne?" Syo grumbled in response, stubbornly crossing his arms across his chest. Natsuki laughed.

_**~Otoya's Situation~**_

"Moshi moshi?" Otoya said into the phone, leaning his head back to view at the blazing sun. He covered his fiery eyes with his forearm.

"Otoya-kun?" an elderly woman inquired into the phone, her voice tense. He dropped his arm from his face and looked forward, continuing to walk down the sidewalk and to his destination: his lonely yet cozy house.

"Hai, that's me!" Otoya respectfully and cheerfully replied. "And who is this?"

"This is the head of the orphanage, Otoya-kun, Hoshino Mika," she replied, a long sigh coming after. "May I ask you a favor, dear?"

Otoya shrugged. _Why not?_ He thought. "Of course, Hoshino-san."

"We _need _you to come back and take care of the orphanage and children, honey." Hoshino grasped the phone desperately, trying to break the news as calmly as she could. "We need you to." Her voice cracked as she took shallow breaths.

Otoya tilted his head to the side, curious. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"I-I'm due to die tomorrow, dearie." Otoya's breath hitched in his throat while Hoshino closed her eyes, like she gave up on living.

"O-oh, I'm so sorry, Hoshino-san."

"No, no, it's fine." She gave a nervous laugh. "As my last wish, I would like you to run the orphanage for me." Ruby red eyes dilated in shock. His heart stopped, as did his feet. He felt business people push past him, nudging his legs with their rectangular suitcase. They gave him dirty looks but Otoya paid no attention to them.

"W-what?" He asked airily. Questions began flying through his head. _Who will take care of Haruka? I got the news from Tokiya just recently. Masa, Ren, and Tokiya can't take care of Haruka, so it's just Nacchan, Syo, and me. _His phone beeped, but he made no move to check it. After all, he was on the phone talking to an elderly woman. It would be very disrespectful if he just hung up on the woman.

"I-I'm sorry, Otoya-kun, but you're my last hope." She chuckled dryly. "Even my own son wouldn't run this old orphanage. Oh please, Otoya-kun. Plus, the kids haven't seen you in a while and they really miss you. Would it really hurt if you came back and ran the orphanage until you found another person to run this place?"

"H-Hoshino-san, I-I…" He swallowed a huge ball of saliva in his mouth and closed his eyes. "T-there's this p-pregnant girl I have to take care of." He closed his eyes in defeat. He spilled the beans to someone that's technically his relative, but he still felt that she wasn't close enough for him. He opened his eyes when Mika gasped.

"D-did you-?"

"I-i-it was by accident! I swear!" he embarrassedly told her, his cheeks burning. He flinched nervously when Mika started to chuckle.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" Hoshino looked outside the window, yearning for time to go back so that she could enjoy herself as a teenager. But her life was messed up from the start. Hoshino's parents often beat her because she just "wasn't the daughter they wanted." It's sad, truly sad. They tried starving their daughter, but Mika was smart enough to sneak some food before the beatings and food confiscation. She struggled to survive every day. And so when she grew up, Mika promised to run an orphanage to save the children that are experiencing loneliness. That's how the orphanage came to be, and that's where she met Otoya.

"N-Nanami Haruka…" he answered uneasily, his voice shallow like he was blushing just by saying her name.

"Oh!" Mika exclaimed, laughing heartily. _I-itai…. _Mika winced in her mind. _It hurts… _She placed a shriveled hand over her heart, feeling it pump the blood irregularly and slowly. "It's the girl you've always mentioned!" She said in a cheery tone, hoping that she wouldn't worry the redhead. That boy has always been so considerate of others' feelings.

"U-um, Hoshino-san, shouldn't we be discussing other things?" Otoya tried to lead her back to the original topic. Hoshino gasped, chuckling a bit after.

"Oh, yes, dear," she said. "Are you fine with running the orphanage?"

Otoya closed his eyes in defeat once again and sighed quietly. "I-I'll be there," he answered. "About how long will I have to run the place?"

"About a year until you can find someone else to run the place. Just don't try dumping the responsibility after I die because you have to work there for at least eleven months before you can assign other people to run the orphanage."

"O-okay," Otoya uneasily replied. "Let me go gather my things and I'll be there late at night."

"Thank you so much, Otoya-kun. I'll wish you a good future when I'm in Heaven," she joked, hanging up after Otoya faked a chuckle. His smile faltered as he miserably walked to the nearest playground to sit at the swings. The usually energetic teenager saw a digital mail icon blinking at the corner of his phone, indicating a new text message.

"O-oh no, Tokiya, Masa, Ren, Nacchan, even _Syo _can't stay to take care of Haruka?!" he whispered in a panicked tone. He gripped the chains of the swing, his knuckles turning white.

Reluctantly Otoya sent a text message to Haruka that he himself could not stay in town to take care of her.

"Then…who will?"

Haruka sat on a curb as she watched bicycles and children race past her, giggling with their friends. Her phone beeped three times, signifying many text messages. Her face lit up as she hoped that her friends would be able to remain within the town to look after her.

_**To:  
**__Nanami Haruka_

_**From:  
**__Ichinose Tokiya_

_Haruka, I'm so, so, so sorry. Ren, Masato, and I can't stay in town with you. We tried many times to negotiate with our grandparents, but they just wouldn't listen to us. We're due to leave this town in less than forty-eight hours. We're so sorry, Haruka. We really tried, and we really want to stay with you, but we're forbidden from exiting our houses. I wish we could see you face-to-face, but…they're limiting my time on my phone.  
We'll miss you *insert heart here* And….I really like you  
~Tokiya_

Haruka's heart fell _and _froze when her eyes skimmed over the darkened pixels of her phone, the corners of her lips sagging. Tokiya said that he liked her, but…but if he really likes her, then he should be fighting for his life to stay with her! She shook her head. _Stop being selfish! They can't do anything about it! _Instantly, a smile replaced her deep frown. "Daijobu! I still have Syo, Natsuki, and Otoya! They'll stay with me!"

_Beep, Beep! _Two new text messages.

_**To:  
**__Nanami Haruka_

_**From:  
**__Kurusu Syo/Shinomiya Natsuki_

_I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really hate Kaoru! This is Syo! I hate him so much! Listen, I can't stay with you. Our Obaa-chan is dying and he's forcing us to return to Hokkaido until she recovers. We really wish we could stay with you! I promise, cross my heart and all that other s* that I tried so hard debating with him! He's just being a nut job and is forcing us to come home, Haruka back in Hokkaido. I'm so sorry DX Please forgive me! Don't worry; we'll be back in hopefully a few months!  
We'll miss you :D *insert many hearts typed by Natsuki*_

Haruka's heart rate started to pick up in panic. She hoped that Otoya's message would be filled with reassuring words and smiley faces, or else she would have nowhere to go. When Haruka tried to enter REUNITE's mansion, her grandmother just walked out, holding a key to her mouth and stuffing it into her mouth, spitting it back out once Haruka's eyes left her wrinkling form. Haruka then realized that all the openings of the house were locked. She truly had nowhere to go. Her only hope relied on Otoya's text message.

_**To:  
**__Nanami Haruka_

_**From:  
**__Ittoki Otoya_

…_I really tried, Haruka. I'm so sorry; I really want to stay with you, but the orphanage will shut down if I don't take over the place. The orphanage is located one hundred thirty miles north from here, and I know you don't have a car to come there D: I really wish I could bring you along, but the people who owns the property would probably kick you out if they have no proof that you're my relative. I want you to use your money and time wisely. I hope you still have your grandmother to help you out :D I'll miss you lots and I hope I can visit you soon! Oh NOOO! I can't leave this place until I work there for eleven months T^T Gomen ne, Haruka! I will miss you tons, and I'll be back in a few months! Don't worry! :D You still have your grandmother to pay your phone bills, hopefully!_

Haruka broke out crying, clutching her small suitcase to her chest, burying her face into her hands that were leaning on top of the case.

_N-no one can help me…_ She cried inside her mind, tears leaking from her eyes, fatigue overcoming her. Pregnant and homeless…oh no, those do not go well together.

Quickly, she texted everyone that her grandmother kicked her out of the house and locked REUNITE's mansion, her fingers flying over the small buttons.

After five minutes of crying, her phone beeped.

_**To:  
**__Nanami Haruka_

_**From:  
**__Ichinose Tokiya_

_Oh, Haruka, I'm so sorry. I really wish I could bring you along with us a few towns over. You're strong, and I know you can find somewhere to stay. You're very smart, kind, loving, and beautiful; I'm pretty sure you can find somewhere to stay until we come back :)  
We all miss you and love you! See you in a few months!_

She reread the last sentence, feeling her heart hammer against her ribcage, going haywire. She then fumbled through her small bag, digging around to look for her extra spare money. She flipped through the green papers, counting and sighing in relief. She had a good thousand dollars to spend wisely.

Vibrations told her to pick her phone up again to read the newest text message.

_**To:  
**__Nanami Haruka_

_**From:  
**__Kurusu Syo_

_Holy spring rolls! Really?! Your grandmother kicked you out of her house? Holy shiz! Omg, Haruka, I really want to stuff you in a suitcase and drag you along, but you know that's impossible for us. Kaoru texted me that he'll be flying to us in about two minutes. ARGH! I hate life! It's boring, very boring, without you in our lives, Haru-chan. We want to help you so much! If only I could tame a bird to send you all of my extra money for you to buy your own place D: I'm so sorry, Haruka. But I'm sure you'll be fine since you're so strong and smart. You'll manage, promise me that? Okay? You're going to be just fine!  
HE'S HERE, GOODBYE AND SEE YOU IN A FEW!_

Haruka smiled ever so slightly, giggling very softly. She loves Syo and Natsuki's sense of humor; it brings up her hopes for some random reason. They always bring her some weird happiness, and it kind of felt good.

_**To:  
**__Nanami Haruka_

_**From:  
**__Ittoki Otoya_

_QUICK, COME TO MY PLACE AND STEAL A FEW THOUSAND DOLLARS! I'll give you two thousand dollars so you can afford a nice house! Please hurry! I'm going to be driving a very LONG drive and I have to arrive there by this evening! Quick! My house is just around the corner! I want to help you as much as I can! BUT! I MUST WARN YOU! The owner of this house is going to demolish my beaten home because…because I haven't been paying rent. ^.^" Whoops. I keep on forgetting, and now my house is either getting foreclosed or they're just doing to tear it down. I'm off topic: COME TO MY PLACE!_

Haruka smiled and slung her purse strap over her shoulder and picked up her suitcase. She sprinted down the street, turning two corners to reach Otoya's small house.

By the time she got there, Otoya was packing his things into a car he paid for himself. When she got there, she ran up to him and hugged him like he was going to disappear in thin air.

"Oof!" Otoya grunted when she crashed into his back, pressing her cheek against his back. "H-Haruka?"

"Thank you so much, Otoya!" she replied, hugging him tighter and tighter until Otoya harshly pushed her back. She fell back a few inches. "Otoya?"

He swiveled around and smiled gently, placing one hand on top of her shoulder. "If you didn't loosen your grip, you might have crushed _them_." He chuckled when her face turned into her hair. Otoya's cheeks were dusted with pink when she pouted up at him. "Okay, here." he fished into his pocket, pulling out twenty one hundred dollar bills, shoving them into Haruka's hands.

"O-Otoya," she stuttered. "Aren't you giving me _too _much money? What if you need the money for the trip?" she worriedly asked him, trying to give him five one hundred dollar bills, but he turned away.

"You'll need them, Haruka," he answered, adjusting his things neatly so that he could fit more of his things inside the trunk of his beaten car. When he was done, he quickly turned around and hugged Haruka, wrapping his arms around her neck. "I'll miss you, Haruka."

Said girl suddenly had tears in her eyes, her nose running. She buried her face into his shoulder, turning his dry clothes wet with tears. "D-do you really have to go? I don't want to be alone!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his built figure.

Otoya rubbed her back soothingly, whispering comforting words into her ear. "I really want you to come with me, but the people who own the property might kick you out. I don't want you to struggle even more."

"I…"

Otoya hushed her by kissing her softly. Like a good kisser, he moved his lips against hers, slowly melting her fears away. When he parted, he stared lovingly into her teary eyes. "I really like you, Haruka. I know that you still think of me just as a friend, but I at least wanted to confess before I could leave you. Gomenasai, Haruka."

"Otoya…" she whispered, salty tears rolling down her moist cheeks. "I…"

The redhead smiled painfully and said, "You don't have to give me your answer just yet. But I do expect one when I get back." Playfully, he ruffled her hair affectionately before slamming his drunk shut, locking it.

"Do you…have to leave now?" she inquired. Otoya turned around and nodded slowly. She hugged him once again, Otoya kissing her knuckles. "I'll miss you. Thank you so much."

"It's nothing," he sighed. "Anything for you." Reluctantly, Haruka let go of him and stood back, waving goodbye after Otoya hopped into the driver's seat, twisting the key. The old, beaten car wheezed to life, dirty smoke emitting from the pipe in the back. Slowly, Otoya backed out of his dirt driveway, waving goodbye to Haruka and giving her a warm smile, then taking off.

Haruka's smile disappeared and the life in her eyes flickered off as she felt a harsh wind hit her face. She looked up, seeing a helicopter that had KURUSU imprinted on its side. She saw two specific blondes and waved goodbye to them, seeing two hands do the same.

"Bye, Syo and Natsuki!" she said, even though she knew they couldn't hear her over the whistling blades of the helicopter. She dropped her gaze to the green grass, watching as small rodents jumped up and down from the tall blades of grass, making their trek to their mini dens much easier. She sighed loudly, more tears falling like a waterfall. "A-am I really….a-alone?"

_**~9 Months Later~**_

Now nineteen year-old Haruka sat painfully on a hospital bed, feeling the contractions getting worse in her lower region. She groaned painfully, alarming the nurse beside her. The nurse was at Haruka's feet, but the pinkette couldn't see her due to the huge bump on her abdomen. She wonders how many living beings are inside of her….

"Nanami-san, please calm down. You're going to—" The young yet experienced nurse was interrupted when Haruka let out a small scream, whipping her head side to side in pain. "D-DOCTER! She's going to give birth right now!" she called for the doctor, dropping her clipboard onto the floor when Haruka gave her another loud moan. "N-Nanami-san didn't take the pain killers!"

"I'm on my way!" the female doctor screamed, rushing into the cubicle with many other nurses in light blue scrubs. She turned to her female companions, epically saying, "Ready to deliver some babies?"

All women nodded as they slipped on white gloves, preparing their equipment. "Okay, we're starting, Nanami-san!"

_**~19 Hours Later~**_

Haruka looked up at the plain ceiling, glad that there is no more pushing to do. It has been a day since she arrived at the hospital, and Haruka is starting to get tired of looking at porcelain everything. She missed seeing colors, the green plants, the blue sky, the rushing, blue water, the bright yellow butterflies, and the warm colors of the sunset. All the colors reminded her of her boy buddies. It hasn't been a year yet, but it seemed like it has been ten years since she last saw them.

Cries of a young child brought her back to the present, also bringing a smile to her lips. This was it: she was going to find out who the father is of these supposedly triplets. She was expected to have triplets, even quadruplets, but she was wondering why her womb seemed so big if there were only three to four living beings in her.

The curtain was pulled over, a nurse in bloody scrubs poking her head in. She pulled the mask over her head and let it rest against her collar bone. The brunette smiled genuinely at the only mother, saying, "Congratulations. You have eight healthy babies!"

Haruka's eyes turned as wide and round as plates as her jaw dropped down to her chest. "W-what?!"

The nurse tilted her head, blinking. "You're Nanami Haruka, correct?" Haruka nodded. "Then yes, you have eight healthy babies. Other nurses are going to bring them in." The curtain was then closed, leaving Haruka to hear her fast heart rate recorded by the heart monitor standing beside her.

"E-eight?" she whispered to herself, rolling her eyes and leaning her head against the soft pillow. She tried to roll to her side, but the tubes and wires connected to her body prevented her from doing so.

After waiting for what seemed like hours, many rolling metal tables were strolled into the room. Now the room seemed cramp for Haruka. But that claustrophobic feeling was erased when she heard the crying from her children.

A nurse beside her handed her a card. Haruka looked back up at her questioningly. "From the DNA of the babies, we gathered some information," the nurse answered, reading the question in Haruka's mind. "It seems that there are six fathers? Yes, I think six. Anyways, we nurses found out whose baby is whose from the information we gathered."

Haruka opened the letter to see six names listed down on the paper. "What's this?"

Another nurse interjected, "We organized the parents' names according to the oldest of the eight. Since we were so kind—" one of the nurses giggled, "—we put the gender and the time for you next to the man's name."

"T-thank you, Kangoshi-san (Nurse-san)." Haruka bowed her head respectively, a shy smile crossing her lips.

"Would you like us to help you out?" One nurse, a nurse with maroon hair and bright pink eyes, asked. Haruka nervously nodded, afraid of being alone with so many children. But she knew what to do. Over the course of nine months, she has been researching and reading many books about parenting and how to care for a baby/child. She tried contacting the guys, but they texted her beforehand that Masato, Tokiya, and Ren's phone have been confiscated, Syo and Natsuki's phone has been taken away by Kaoru, and Otoya has been too busy with the orphanage.

"Y-yes, please," Haruka mumbled. The woman who suggested the idea gushed, alarming Haruka.

"D'aww, you're so _cute_!" she gushed over the cries of the babies. "I'm Shibuya Tomochika! Call me Tomo-chan!" She reached out her hand, waiting for Haruka to shake her palm. She raised a brow when Haruka started to blubber and sputter excuses.

"E-eh? But you're someone that I have to—!"

"Ah, ah, ah! You're my new friend and you _will _call me Tomo-chan!" Tomochika ordered, waving her pointer finger side to side. Tomochika gave Haruka a wide smile and snatched the paper from Haruka, nearly giving her a paper cut. "Say my name, and then I will tell you the results!" Tomochika declared, earning a whack from another nurse.

"The patient is waiting, Shibuya-san! Just spit it out!"

"No! Not until Haruka says my name!" The two nurses started to fight, an anonymous nurse slapping Tomochika on the arm while Tomo tried to dodge her fatal attacks. But Tomo knew it was futile since they were trapped by the carts of babies.

"U-uh…Shi—I mean, T-Tomo-chan?" Haruka called. The two nurses' fight came to an instant stop, Tomochika smiling widely.

"Okay, let's get started! The first two children are Ichi—Ichino—Itchy nose—? How do you pronounce this guy's name?" Tomochika snorted, staring at Haruka. The other nurses tried stifling their laughs when their funniest nurse tried to pronounce the funniest last name out there. They began to make jokes about his name, but Haruka ignored them. She thought Tokiya's last name is perfect.

"Ichinose Tokiya," she replied a bit coldly, stopping the giggles that erupted from the nurses' throats. She smiled warmly at them when they gave her an apologetic wave.

"Okay, so the first two children are Ichinose Tokiya's: one girl and one boy. The next child is….Jing—Jing goo—Jin—help?" Tomochika sweat-dropped, laughing nervously, causing Haruka to laugh along with her.

"Jinguji Ren," she replied between giggles.

"Yeah, so the third child is Jinguji Ren's: a boy. The fourth child is—I got this!" she held up a hand to stop Haruka from assisting her in reading the names. Tomochika narrowed her purple-pink eyes, staring down at the name. "Shinomiya Natsuki. The fourth child is a healthy little girl, and her father is Shinomiya Natsuki. And the fifth child is Hijirikawa Masato's—ah ha! I didn't need help—oh, he has a cute baby girl. OOH!" Tomochika squealed, causing Haruka and the other nurses to cover their ears. "A PAIR OF TWINS! Well, they're all twins, but OH WELL! ANOTHER ONE! Their father is Ittoki Otoya! Both boys. Less drama, I see."

Haruka nodded. "Yes, girls tend to be Drama Queens when they go through puberty." All the females in the room nodded, agreeing with the patient.

"And the youngest of them all is a girl, whose father is Kurusu Syo," Tomochika concluded, clapping her hands and folding the paper. She was about to throw the paper in the waste basket filled with blood and random pieces of flesh from Haruka's body, but the pinkette stopped her.

"Wait," she extended her hand towards Tomochika. "Can I…keep the paper?" Tomo blinked, staring back at Haruka. Said woman flushed, shaking her head. "N-never mind! Y-you don't have to…" She embarrassedly lowered her head, only to shoot back up when she heart a hearty laugh.

Tomochika was laughing her eyes out, clutching her stomach and wobbly handing out the paper to her. "S-s-sorry," she started between short and choppy inhales. "H-here, Haruka!"

She gingerly took the paper from Tomo's gloved hands and stared down at the text, admiring it. _I'll show this to the guys once they come back_. She sighed, staring down at her children that cried their lungs out. That was their way of exercising her lungs and getting oxygen into their blood: by crying a lot. "I don't know how I'll manage…"

Tomo's laugher stopped and all the nurses stared at her, worry filling their eyes. They didn't know how hard being an only mother is, but they showed sympathy to the girl.

Suddenly, Tomochika broke the silence by telling the other nurses to "shoo!" When they were alone, Tomo flopped into the chair and took Haruka's hand. "Do you want me to come and help you on my days off?"

"Eh?" Haruka's head shot up, her dilated eyes landing on Tomochika. Haruka started to shake her head no, but Tomochika started once again.

"Whoops, said the wrong thing." She took a deep breath. "When I'm off, I WILL visit you and help you out," she declared. "Tell me your address."

"XXX Chestnut Avenue," Haruka blandly replied, her mind still trying to process what the nurse said. And when her mind finally caught up, she sputtered, "C-chotto matte! You're so busy and I don't want to be a burden to you! Don't you work here six days a week? I don't want your seventh day to be loaded with babysitting!"

Tomochika laughed, slapping Haruka on the top of her head lightly. "You're funny, Haruka! My job is to watch the babies so taking care of your babies won't be any different!"

"B-but," Haruka started.

"No! You can't stop me from helping my new friend!" she ordered, standing to her feet. "Is it okay if I hold one?" Haruka timidly shrugged, nodding her head after. The maroon haired girl quietly walked over to Syo's child and picked her up, making sure to support the tiny head as she rocked the child. "She's so cute."

"Thank you," Haruka replied, taking one glimpse of Syo's child.

"Would you like to hold her?" Tomo stared at Haruka. Haruka blinked at Tomo. "Pff! I can't believe I screwed that up!" Tomo snickered quietly. "They're yours, so take her away from me!" Tomo walked up to Haruka and gently placed the child onto Haruka's arms, making sure to help Haruka in handling a newborn. The new mother sighed. "You okay?"

Haruka shrugged again. "I don't know what to call them…"

"Why don't you just ask the fathers?" Tomochika raised an eyebrow, suspicious. _Did the fathers abandon poor Haruka? _Even though the two just met, Tomochika already felt protective over the vulnerable mother. Just by looking at Haruka's dim, yellow eyes, Tomochika knew that she was special and fragile; if broken, she couldn't be put together ever again.

Haruka stared at Syo's daughter, observing every tiny wrinkle on the baby's face. "They're far away from me. Their families sent them away when they found out that I was pregnant, but it was only a mere accident."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Tomochika whispered after a five second silence, patting Haruka on the thigh lightly.

"Hn," she assured. "They'll be coming back in a year."

"A-a year?!" Tomochika gasped. "That's far too long, Haruka! I'll take as many days off as I can!"

"No!" Haruka nearly screamed but lowered her tone once she felt the baby squirm in her grip. "You can't do that for a person you just met, Tomo-chan! I'm their mother, and I have to learn how to take care of things or else I would be relying on you once they grow up." Haruka looked down at each of her babies, a smile crawling over her face when she saw them doze off into a deep sleep. "If I rely on you too much, I wouldn't be able to support them at all."

Tomochika remained still. She let out a long sigh. "At least let me babysit them while you're at your job…" She begged. "By the way, where _do _you work?"

"I have three jobs: I'm a lawyer—I'm on a short hiatus until I get used to the swing of things, an orthodontist—once again, I'm on a break, and a high school math teacher." Haruka counted off her jobs on her fingers.

Tomochika nodded her head, her lips puckering slightly. "All high paying jobs, I guess."

"Anything to support my new family," Haruka sighed, staring lovingly at her children, whispering soothing words into Syo's daughter whenever she fidgeted. "I guess I'll have to name them and tell the guys their names when they get back."

"Yosh, this is the exciting part: the naming!" Tomochika sang, taking Syo's daughter out of Haruka's hands and placed Tokiya's eldest daughter first.

Haruka took a deep breath and started.

**(I'll just give you guys the list)**

_Oldest to Youngest_

_Ichinose Tokiya:  
Ichinose Uta – Female - #1  
Ichinose Hayato – Male - #2_

_Jinguji Ren:  
Jinguji Kaname – Male - #3_

_Shinomiya Natsuki:  
Shinomiya Miyuki – Female - #4_

_Hijirikawa Masato:  
Hijirikawa Mei – Female - #5_

_Ittoki Otoya:  
Ittoki Yusuke – Male - #6  
Ittoki Kukai – Male - #7_

_Kurusu Syo:  
Kurusu Souko – Female - #8_

_Total:  
Females—4  
Males—4_

"Sugoi! An even amount of boys and girls! Nice job, Haruka!" Tomochika complimented her new friend, patting her comfortingly on the back. "Um, but why did you…you know what? Never mind!" Tomochika laughed, getting a confused look from Haruka.

"How long am I supposed to stay here?" Haruka asked out of the blue, eager to return to her cozy split house.

"Until your stomach has 'deflated.'"

"Oh."

"Don't worry," Tomochika assured her, rubbing a manicured finger over the brow of Shinomiya Miyuki. "It'll only take a few minutes, maybe an hour."

Haruka nodded, glancing at the clock to check the time. Her eyes widened as she nudged Tomochika with her elbow. "Tomo-chan?"

"Hai?"

"You and the nurses started rolling the babies in at what time?" Haruka hesitantly asked, eyes locked onto the ticking device.

Tomochika hummed, tapping her chin. "At around three a.m. Why?"

"It's seven," Haruka said blatantly. Tomo's eyes widened as she pushed herself to her feet, taking off the tubes from Haruka's body.

"Looks like I'll be driving you home." Both females smiled. "Wait, how'd you get here anyways?" Haruka chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I walked?"

"You truly are amazing, Haruka!"

It's been five years since Haruka gave birth to eight lovely children. Five years since six men and one woman have seen each other or made contact. Five long years almost alone. During those years, Haruka learned that she fell in love with all of them because she nearly fell into depression without hearing from them. She went to a therapist to try to find out what was wrong at her, and they said that she was madly in love. So, the decided that she will give them her answer once they return. While waiting, Haruka managed to expand her house with the large amount of money only after a month she got back to her jobs. And when she got back to her high paying jobs, her shoulders was loaded with tons of cases, requests for braces for children, and packets of calculus problems. But she managed with the help of Shibuya Tomochika, who later on became Haruka's only female friend. Everyday Tomochika would visit her after her job—nursing babies—and would take care of all eight infants while their mother was drowning in work.

"Kids, I'm home!" Haruka exclaimed, dropping two heavy bags onto the hardwood floor and throwing one huge backpack on the couch by the entryway. She heard feet jump down from a surface, a "be careful!" from Tomochika, and a "who cares?! Mommy's home!" from her children.

"Mommy!" Ichinose Uta cried, emerging from the hallways and racing towards her mother, jumping into her arms. She buried her face in Haruka's hip length hair near her neck, close to crying.

"Uta? Are you okay?" Haruka cooed at her oldest daughter, giving her an Eskimo kiss.

"No!" Uta cried. "Hayato won't call me my _proper _name!" She pouted up at her, pointing to said kid who stood beside Haruka's legs, staring up at her. By now, the children reached her waist, not too tall, not too short.

"Your name is too original." Ichinose Hayato stuck out his tongue from his mouth, flicking his blue, layered bangs out of his raven eyes. "I prefer to call you Utau," he huffed, cockily crossing his arms. "Sounds more _normal_," he drawled tauntingly.

"Hayato, please apologize to Utau, and start calling her by her given name!" Haruka playfully scolded the boy, tousling his hair. She placed Uta off from her hips and smacked their heads lightly. "Hayato," she warned when the most stubborn kid of eight didn't apologize to Uta.

"Ehh? Why do I have to apologize?" His mother gave him a hard look. "I'm five! I don't have to listen to Mommy anymore." He stubbornly turned away. Silence. "Okay, I'm sorry," he mumbled, his cheeks red. Uta dragged her eyelid down and stuck out her tongue, running around the house, suddenly starting a game of tag with Hayato.

"Haruka! I have to go!" Tomochika cried, running out of Kaname's room and towards her. She had fake tears in her eyes as she shoved her phone's screen in the mother's face, but Haruka only saw a few words of 'be here' on the screen. "Boss said that I have to report to the hospital. Another woman is due and they don't have enough nurses!" While Tomochika was explaining the situation, she was also stabbing her coat until she got her arms through the holes. She clumsily hopped into her knee-high leather boots, waving goodbye as she sped down the streets.

"Goodbye…" Haruka said to no one in particular.

"Mom! Help me!" A squeaky high voice begged from Souko's room. Haruka rushed down the hallway after kicking off her Ugg boots and kicked down the door of Souko's room. Souko was trapped in Miyuki's death hug, the older girl squishing their faces together.

"Mou, Souko-chan, you're so cute!" cooed Natsuki's daughter, Miyuki. Souko clawed at Miyuki's arms, trying to rip them apart. Haruka slowly approached them, the scene reminding her of Syo and Natsuki's relationship. Easily, she parted the two from each other, getting a complaint and a sigh of relief from her kids.

"Thanks mom!" Souko thanked the only mother, giving her a high-five.

"No prob, kid." Haruka laughed, patting both of them on the head affectionately. Both girls pouted, Miyuki's honey golden eyes and Souko's deep cerulean orbs staring up at her. Haruka twirled a piece of Miyuki's curly, blonde hair between her fingers while she brushed Souko's light pink curls. "I need to check up on the rest of your siblings, okay? So play nice."

"Yes mom," they both groaned in unison. Haruka chuckled as she exited the room, closing the door shut. As she was about to cross the hallways, a blonde girl with amethyst eyes raced past her, a boy with spiky hair and steel blue eyes chasing her.

Haruka sighed, letting the two cross before she could collide with them. "Ahhh, Uta and Hayato…" For some weird genetic reason, Uta had blonde hair when both of the parents had no trace of yellow in their hair at all. It might have come from Haruka's mother; she was a blonde. Haruka resumed her walked across the hallway and knocked on Kaname's door, getting a quiet "come in."

Haruka opened the door and peered into the room, seeing Kukai, Yusuke, and Kaname playing catch with her own coconut leaf ball. Those three were always the sporty ones; they played anywhere. On the trampoline outside, swam a lot in the outdoor pool, or just played a simple game of toss. "How are you guys?"

"We're fine," Yusuke, the redhead with crimson eyes, replied, catching the hard coconut leaf ball. The redhead then tossed it to Kukai.

"Are you guys hungry?"

"Nah, Aunt Tomo bought us some Jollibee **(Jollibee is equivalent to McDonalds. It's like an Asian McDonalds)**," Kaname, the dark haired boy with messy hair and chocolate colored eyes, replied, bumping the ball back to Kukai.

"Do you need anything?" Haruka offered, laughing nervously when she got all those simple responses.

"Nope," Kukai, the amber haired boy with emerald green eyes, answered, setting it to Yusuke.

"Then I'll go check on Mei." Haruka started to close the door, clicking is shut before walking down a few feet towards Mei's room. "Mei, can I come in?"

"Shh! You're disturbing my meditating!" was Mei's response. Haruka chuckled as she backed away from the door. "You can come in an hour, okay? Promise? Alright?" Mei…the scatterbrain.

Haruka laughed. "Okay, that's fine. See you in a few." Mei was always the independent one with straight black hair and mysterious bluish irises. The girl always focused on books and meditating, like her father. She sighed sadly, but she believed that losing a man was better than losing their child because their child was the creation the two made. So she technically has half of the guys with her. Just not completely with her…._yet_.

Tomochika cackled as she parked her car a few blocks away from Haruka's extended split house. While Haruka was at work, she went through her things, eager to find the father's phone numbers and texting them to meet at her address. She received many responses, many of them indeed.

She invited them on a group chat and started, "Guys, you better come here now!"

"I'm still driving there, woman!" Otoya complained, trying to keep his hands steady. "I don't want to get in a car accident, so goodbye! I'll meet you guys four houses away from Haruka's place!" His line went off, leaving Tomochika with the over five boys.

"Natsuki and I can make it!" Syo exclaimed, fist pumping in the air. "Obaa-san died recently, so now I am free from the chains that bound this poor creature to a monster named Kaoru!"

"I heard that, runt," they heard Kaoru grunt on the other end. They all snickered.

"Uh, should I say my condolences?" Masato joked, hopping on a helicopter with Tokiya and Ren following him in. They finally got the okay from their grandparents to visit Haruka after two years of begging and attempting to escape.

"Nope! Well, see ya! Meet you there in an hour!" Syo and Natsuki's line went dead, a long _beep_ dragging out.

"Well, it's around five in the afternoon here. Do _not_ arrive later than seven!" Tomochika warned, hanging up. She twisted her back to view Haruka's house, lightly smiling. "You owe me a bunch, Haruka," she whispered, sitting in her car and waiting for the six men to return.

_**~At Dinner (7) in the Nanami Household~**_

"Guys, come on, it's dinner time!" Haruka screamed down the hallway, her voice bouncing off the walls of the white painted walls.

She just finished setting up nine plates, eighteen spoons, and eighteen forks on the table. The pinkette then took off her black apron and hung it on its rack, closing the pantry door in the process. Then, she heard feet thundering towards her, eight hyper five year-olds plopping into their seats. It was a ten member table: four chairs on both sides, and two on the ends.

When they sat down on their seats, the doorbell suddenly rang. Instinctively, all tiny heads flicked to their mother, blinking innocently.

"Who's that, mommy?" Mei asked, adjusting her bangs so that they were in a neat, straight line. Haruka shrugged, walking towards the door and peering through the peephole. She only saw a mob of purple hair.

"Tomo-chan?" she whispered, opening the door so see a smirking Shibuya Tomochika, her hands placed on the sides of her waist.

"Hi, Haruka!" Tomochika exclaimed a bit too loud, resulting to Haruka covering her ears. "I've come home early, so…I decided to bring some random people! Come out!" she said like an excited robot: her voice flat yet loud.

"What are you—?" Haruka was cut off when six twenty-four year-olds emerged from the bushes, their faces lit with happiness.

"I guess that's my cue to leave! Adieu!" Tomochika scampered off of Haruka's property. The pinkette then heard a loud squeal from the tires, Tomo's car racing down the suburban streets.

"M-minna-san?!" she screeched, tears springing into her eyes.

"Mommy?" All the children inquired, but Haruka told them to remain where they were. When she made eye contact with the six men who captured her eyes, she launched herself onto them, crying uncontrollably.

"Haruka," Tokiya whispered in her ear while Ren rubbed her back.

"Y-you're all back!" she said between sobs. "I'm so happy you guys are back! I missed you!" She tightened her hold around their backs, hoping that this was reality and not another lonely dream.

"We missed you more," Masato said, smiling as he patted her hair tenderly.

"Oh, Haruka," Otoya sighed. "I'm so happy I'm back!"

"I love you all," she whispered out of nowhere. Like the old days, the six men blushed while Haruka turned a light shade of pink. "Did you know that every day was a challenge for me? It took all of my strength not to remain in bed, waiting for you guys," she admitted, looking at everyone in the eyes and kissing their cheeks. "I really love all of you."

"I love you, too," every one of them replied with the same amount of affection.

Very quickly, the six men nodded to each other, taking turns kissing Haruka full on the lips. Before they knocked on her front door, they made a deal: if one of them kisses her, the max amount of seconds is ten. That was the deal. So, Ren kissed her first, making the kiss short but sweet. Tokiya went second, trying to secretly lick Ren's saliva off of hers, internally barfing in his mind when he thought, _indirect kiss with REN_. Tokiya used all the time he had, kissing her with as much love he could give her. Haruka blushed. Masato third, only occupying about half the amount, shyly backing away from her. Syo gave her a very quick and embarrassed kiss on the lips, hiding behind the most built figure—Ren. Otoya came after Syo, consuming only about eight seconds. After, he gave Haruka a warm hug. Then came Natsuki. No, this giant didn't give her a kiss. Instead, he gave her a twenty second hug, rocking back and forth, about to kiss her until—

"EWW, MOMMY IS DOING DIRTY THINGS WITH MANY PEOPLE!" Souko pointed at the six men in front of her, appearing from behind of Haruka, glaring up at Ren. Ren raised a brow. She had a cool sense of style, all right. Hats, sweaters, chains, everything like a specific someone.

"…She's like…" All eyes landed on Syo.

"U-uh, sorry about Souko, she's just—"

"Mom, who are those? Are those your boyfriends?" Yusuke, the one with quick assumptions, grinned madly. "Nice job, Mom!" He gave his mother a thumbs-up with a crooked grin, Kukai whacking him upside the head.

"Baka, that's _my_ line!" Kukai exclaimed, the two suddenly jumping into a twins' quarrel.

"They're full of energy," Tokiya noted, grinning at Otoya.

"Could they possibly be _my _children?!" Otoya exclaimed, curling his fingers into fists and holding them to his chest.

Kaname then peeked at the men from the window, his chocolate brown eyes roaming over their bodies. He smirked, staring at their muscle-y figures.

"You chose well, Mom," Kaname then appeared from inside the house, now standing next to Haruka. "You chose strong looking men."

Ren chuckled, thinking. _That must be my son, all right._

"K-Kaname!" she scolded her son, lightly whacking him on the head. Kaname pouted and glared up at his mother, poking his tongue out at her. "That's—"

"Hi! I'm Shinomiya Miyuki!" the blonde interrupted her mother, popping out from behind and standing between Natsuki and Haruka, pushing him away. Natsuki blinked innocently, his minds overflowing with "KAWAII MIYUKI" images of her looking up at him. "We're just about to have dinner. Why not join us?"

"I'm Hijirikawa Mei, hajimemashite (nice to meet you)." The black haired girl bowed respectfully, straightening her back and then poking Haruka. "Dinner?"

"….She reminds me of someone…" Otoya trailed off, rubbing his imaginary and nonexistent beard. His ruby eyes flickered to Masato, who stared down at his daughter.

For the first time, Haruka had an irk mark appear on her head. "G-guys please stop," she said in an overly controlled voice, her laugh a bit forced.

"MOM, HAYATO KEEPS PULLING MY HAIR!" Uta cried from inside the dining room, her shrill voice interrupting everybody's thoughts and/or sentences. Tokiya's eyes widened.

"Could that be…?" Tokiya trailed off, staring wide-eyed at Haruka. She nervously laughed, sliding over just a bit so that the perfectionist could see Hayato—who looked a _lot _like him—and his daughter—who looked _nothing _like Haruka or him.

"Okay, guys, move inside!" Haruka ordered the children, all of them complying and sitting on their dining seats. "We'll do introductions once we get inside; just stay in your seats, alright?"

"Wakaerimashita!" They all saluted, causing the six boys to chuckle.

Once in, the fathers lined up in front of the dining table, staring amusedly at their children.

"Okay," Haruka coughed in her first. "_I _will do the introductions; not you, Uta, the wannabe host." Said girl pouted humorously, giggling at her mother's energy. This is the first time the children has ever seen their mother this happy before. These kids sure are observant. "Actually….I don't feel like it. You guys do it." Haruka stuck out her tongue at her friends just like her kids do, the gesture bringing her back to their childhood days.

Tokiya shrugged. "Okay, I'm Ichinose Tokiya. I believe that Utau and Hayato are my children?" His steel blue eyes flickered to Haruka, who nodded in approval.

Uta and Hayato's eyes widened as the smiled at their father, suddenly running up to him and hugging him to death.

"Mou, I guess Daddy is the only one who can call me Utau," growled Uta. "Anyways, Daddy's finally home!" Uta sang, hanging onto Tokiya's left arm while Hayato swung on his right arm.

"About time!" Hayato agreed, laughing. At first, Tokiya felt awkward being around so many kids, no less his own, but he started to warm up when he got used to their presence. After all, he would be living here from now on.

Ren laughed, brushing his long hair with one hand, stuffing the other in his jeans pocket. "Jinguji Ren. I think that Kaname is mine?"

"You got that right." Kaname walked to his father, holding his large hand with his smaller one. "You've made Mom wait long enough. You don't know how long she's been crying in her room at night." Kaname revealed a secret, causing Haruka to turn pomegranate red.

"K-Kaname, how did you know?" Haruka sputtered, frowning.

"My room is next to yours. I can hear you cry every night," Kaname answered easily, smirking. Ren turned towards Haruka and slowly slinked towards her, caressing her cheek with his hand.

"Gomen ne, Haruka," he said before kissing her tenderly on the lips. Haruka turned away after five seconds, whispering:

"Children…"

Everyone laughed, clapping their hands—except for Tokiya since he was busy swinging his children around.

"I guess I'm up!" Natsuki chirped. "I'm Natsuki, and this cute little bundle of joy is my daughter!" he exclaimed, pulling Miyuki into his arms and spinning her around in the air, giggling.

"Hijirikawa—" Masato started as respectfully as he could, but his own daughter interrupted him.

"Daddy!" she squealed, jumping into his arms and hugging him. "It's a pleasure meeting you!"

Masato blushed, inexperienced when it came to handling children. "S-same…"

"I'm Ittoki Otoya!" Otoya announced, grinning cheekily. Yusuke and Kukai got out of their seats and started tugging on Otoya's hands.

"C'mon Dad, let's go play soccer outside!" Kukai urged him, trying to pull him outside, but Otoya's feet remained planted on the floor.

"Eh?!" the father gasped. "Don't we have to eat dinner?"

"Ain't nobody got time for that!" Yusuke laughed, trying to drag him out of the door. "Let's go!"

"Yusuke and Kukai, we're going to eat dinner," Haruka scolded them. "You can play tomorrow. And don't even ask why; you're going to get a stomachache if you play right after dinner."

"Aww, but me, Yusuke, and Kaname do it all the time!" Kukai complained, lightly stomping his feet.

Haruka coughed. "Correction: It's 'Yusuke, Kaname, and _I _do it all the time,' not you first." Kukai stuck out his tongue at his mother.

"Ne, Dad." Yusuke poked his father's side, earning a flinch from Otoya. "Are you going to move in soon?" He asked, his eyes shining with bliss, his hands folded to his chest.

"Of course!" Otoya answered, the other five men agreeing. "That's fine, right Haruka?"

Haruka nodded vigorously. "That's totally fine!"

"Oi! Did everyone forget about me?!" two irritated voices whined, one masculine and one feminine. The chatter and laughter stopped when they heard the synchronized complaints. "Everyone else got to meet their fathers, but _I _didn't! What happened to 'save the best for last'?" Souko stomped her feet.

Syo, who was standing beside Natsuki, nodded violently. "FINALLY, SOMEONE AGREES WITH ME!" he shouted at the ceiling, pulling his hair. "And that person is my daughter!" he yelled happily, hugging his daughter lightly after she approached him.

"Yosh, now…let's eat!" Souko proclaimed, fist pumping in the air. "Luckily Mommy made a lot of food today!"

Haruka sweat dropped, telling the fathers to place their children in one of the seats, and then cramming the wooden chairs until they were all touching. "Looks like I have to buy new furniture," she sighed. "Oh, I am SO blessed that I had six extra rooms built." She let out a thankful laugh, placing a hand over her heart.

"Why do you have six extra bedrooms?" Ren asked, amused. Haruka shrugged.

"I…I kept thinking that you guys would return," she shyly responded, dragging some wheelchairs from her office and setting them where there was an available space. Why she had so many rolling chairs in her office, the boys shall never know. "Okay, time for dinner," she said, sitting on the end where Otoya sat far ahead from her.

"Fried food," Souko and Miyuki cheered, serving themselves with the large spoons that were placed deep into the legs of chickens. After their offspring had crunchy food overflowing their plates, the boys and Haruka started to place portions in their plate.

"Itadakimasu!" Mei and Uta clapped their hands and bowed respectfully, stuffing their faces with chicken wings. There was salad with Italian and Ranch dressing, leftover spaghetti from last night, and a little bit of soup that Tomochika had left them, so Haruka chose the healthiest dish like she did every night. One small chicken leg, a plate of salad, and a tiny bowl of soup was Haruka's dinner for today, a bit larger than other days.

It was lively, very lively. One huge family with eight children and seven parents; it wasn't a normal family, they knew that, but it was something better than an average family of two parents and _x_ amount of kids, Haruka thought. She stared lovingly as Miyuki and Souko started fighting like their fathers next to them. She observed as Mei started telling her father about a new book Haruka had bought her and how Masato was trying to adjust to his daughter. Her eyes flickered to Kaname and Ren. Both were smirking like a cat as they discussed something, glancing at the female every few seconds. She chuckled, shaking her head and leaving the two to talk about whatever the topic was. She turned her head towards Tokiya's children and himself, her eyes twinkling with joy when she saw the pure happiness in Tokiya's eyes. She swore that this was the second time he had that expression across his face. The first time was when they played together alone when everyone else had chores to do.

"Only Daddy can call you Utau?" Hayato complained, irritably staring at his sister with a raised brow. Uta nodded back to him, her smile covered with brown, crispy chips of fried chicken skin. "Eh? Why?"

Uta placed her chicken leg down, cleaning her hands with a napkin. "Because he's Daddy, and you're my brother. That means that you can't call me Uta!" Tokiya chuckled as he placed a forkful of lettuce into his mouth, licking the dressing off his lips.

"That's an invalid reason." Hayato let out an exasperated sigh. Haruka raised a brow, curious as to why her most stubborn child knew that word and how to use it.

"I'm surprised you even _know _that word," Mei, the smartest of the children, interjected, suddenly stopping her conversation with her father. "Oh, Father, sorry!" she quickly swiveled around to face her father, bowing down. Masato blinked, slowly chewing on a slice of cucumber. "I tend to be a scatterbrain sometimes—"

"Sometimes?" Hayato scoffed. "Don't you mean all the time?" He had a sly smirk on his lips, a smirk that matched Tokiya whenever he was in a mischievous state.

"Miyuki!" Souko screamed, tugging on her hair that was tangled in Miyuki's hands. "Let go of my hair!" Miyuki laughed while tightening her grip on Syo's curly, pink locks, cuddling into the wad of frizzy hair.

"Natsuki!" Syo shouted at the same time, clawing at Natsuki's arms. "Stop trying to strangle me!" Natsuki was latched onto Syo's neck, rubbing their cheeks together. Natsuki's arms were slowly closing in on Syo's neck, on the brink of choking Syo.

"T-their attitude…" Otoya commented, rubbing the back of his neck as Kukai and Yusuke had an eating contest on both sides of the father. Haruka giggled, placing her fingers on her lips, covering her mouth full of salad. "Haruka?"

All heads turned to her, their attention now on Haruka. "Iie, nan demonai (it's nothing/never mind)." She chuckled, her eyes filling with content tears. "I'm just…so happy right now." She clamped a hand over her mouth, sniffing and wiping her eyes with her manicured nail. Of course, Tomochika had forced her to polish her nails the last time she was visiting her, excluding today. "It's been a while since I…saw this, for the lack of a better word." She laughed nervously while few tears plopped from her eyes.

"We're just so happy to be with you," Tokiya admitted from beside her (since he was the closed person sitting next to her sans Masato), gently squeezing her shoulder.

"And we're here to stay." Otoya leaned his head on his knuckles, grinning at Haruka. Suddenly, he shot to his feet, slamming his palms flat against the dark oak wood, staring at particularly nothing with wide eyes. "W-we need to send our things over!"

Right after Otoya finished with his sentence, Haruka's phone buzzed, vibrating against the dining table. Curiously, Haruka picked up her flip phone, seeing a blinking mail icon. She giggled while she read it. "Don't worry about it, Otoya. Tomo-chan says she's got it taken care of."

"How does she know what we're talking about?" Natsuki asked, still keeping Syo hostage. Syo struggled in Natsuki's arms, still trying to shove the holder's strong arms off of his short body form.

Haruka shrugged. "She can be a creepy stalker at times." She sweat dropped when she remembered the time when Tomochika dressed as a student just to watch her teach students.

"Yeah," Ren agreed. He chuckled, shaking his head lightly. "I freaked out when she called us randomly; it was an anonymous number, but Masato, being the dumbass he is, answered the phone anyways. She addressed herself as 'Haruka's super uber best friend.'" He quoted.

Masato gave Ren a hard glare. "If it weren't for me picking the phone up, then you, Tokiya, and I wouldn't be here."

"True, true," Ren bobbed his head, lightly brushing his chin. The former flirt placed a clump of warm spaghetti in his mouth, nearly gasping at how delicious Haruka's cooling is, After all, this is his first time trying her creation.

"Aunt Tomo can be scary, too," Kukai pointed out, gnawing at his drum stick. "But at least she doesn't have to visit us that much now that Dad's back."

Haruka laughed a bit, shaking her head. "Hn. I don't want to trouble her any longer. She's been visiting you guys right after she finished her job: taking care of babies."

"I'll miss her, but it's worth it," Yusuke grumbled with a full mouth, some pieces of food falling from his mouth.

"Ittoki Yusuke, where are your manners?!" Haruka scolded, giving the redhead a warning stare. Yusuke raised his hands in surrender, slightly backing away from his plate but bouncing back when he got hungry again. Everyone laughed, enjoying their time together. _This _is the beginning of their new family.

"Haruka?" a shirtless Tokiya appeared from the bathroom, his hair damp and his toned chest practically sparking with water droplets. A cotton towel was draped his broad shoulders, plaid pants tightened around his hips as he looked down the hallway, trying to peer in Haruka's slightly opened door. He sighed happily when he heard a quiet reply:

"Tokiya? Do you need anything?" Haruka came out of her room dressed in a tank top and loose flannel pants, staring sleepily at him. Her hair was in a perfect yet messy bun that every woman would want their hair, yawning tiredly. "What time is it?"

"It's about six." He shrugged, shoulders bobbing when he looked at her shocked expression. "Anyways, I just have a question for you."

She yawned, stretching her arms above her head. "Shoot."

"Would you like me to drop off the kids today? I have work, anyways," he suggested, continuing to dry his hair with one end of the towel. He exited, approaching her quietly so he wouldn't wake up the children and the other fathers.

Haruka leaned her arms on his shoulders, letting her hands hang. She smiled sweetly at him when he placed his large hands on her thin waist. Now she's awake. "That would be nice," she hummed, her breath fanning against Tokiya's face. "Arigato."

"Iie, I don't mind," he replied, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "I haven't had a lively SUV in a while."

She kissed him on the cheek for a few seconds before pulling away and hugging him. "Thank you; I've always had a full car when it was just me."

Tokiya's face fell, and Haruka failed to notice, her face _is _pressed against his shoulder, after all. His smile slowly disappeared and a small frown appeared on his lips. "I'm so sorry for making you wait. I should have tried harder, but Oji-san loaded my shoulders with business work," he whispered in her ear, sending delicious shivers down her spine. Oh how she missed the presence of her boys and the energy they give off. But now, the fathers are here to stay forever.

Haruka only tightened her grip around his waist, pressing her face against his skin. "Don't apologize," she kissed his bare shoulder, causing his face to turn bright pink. Even after two years of living with their WIFE, the guys still haven't got used to the close proximity shared with the six males and one female. "You couldn't do anything about it. What matters now is the future."

"Hmmmm, very true," he agreed, leaning her chin atop her head, felling her silky hair on the downside of his chin. Haruka pulled back—much to Tokiya's dismay—and held his rough hands, intertwining their fingers. She smiled up at him, taking every detail of his face. Might as well admire him with the time she's given to spend with him. Tokiya did the same, but his eyes would wander off to the rest of her body, his stormy orbs flickering back to her eyes in attempt to rid of any dirty thoughts. She raised a brow when Tokiya's eyes struggled to stay on her face.

"Tokiya," she said in a teasing voice. "My eyes are up here."

Tokiya was now red as Otoya's hair. "U-urusai."

The mother giggled as she let go of Tokiya's hands, placing her fingers on her hips, jutting one out. "You don't say that to your _wife_." Tokiya looked away, smiling a smile that reached his ears.

Yes readers, you read that right. Don't worry; your eyes are not failing you. After a week the boys moved in, Masato and Tokiya visited a very special someone of the name Shining Saotome and got permission to have a six to one marriage. Shining Saotome was Tomochika's great grandmother's cousin's son, so Shining has heard some news of the relationship Haruka and the men were in. And while their kids were away in school, the boys all proposed to Haruka, and she gladly accepted.

Two years have passed, the Nanami Family finally complete with six fathers and one mother. The children are now seven, entering third grade after this school year was finished. Finally, Nanami Haruka is not alone. She has eight, wonderful children and six handsome husbands by her side. She is far from alone. Haruka no longer cries every night but smiles with joy from seeing fourteen bodies trying to cram into her room. She has love and comfort at the tip of her fingers now. No more loneliness. No, that's in the past. Her future is what matters; a future that is brimming with joy and love.

_**~END~**_

It took. Three days. To type and think. Of a plot. For this story. THREE DAYS! But I'm so happy that it only took around sixteen hours in total. Wow! Sixteen hours to type 20,000+ words. Ah, I'm so relieved. This is now the longest story ever recorded in my "STORIES" book.

Will you do me a huge favor and review for all my hard work? My brain is now fried from thinking endlessly of hints and all that stuff XD

I….LOVE…ATTACK….ON…TITAN! I don't care how annoyed you are because of those periods; I'm happy and no one shall stop me. That's why I inserted Eren's father's name and many more AoT names :3 I SHIP EREN AND MIKASA!

Oh, if you're wondering why I haven't been updating, this is why: I am too busy reading Shingeki no Kyojin stories. I hope I spelled that right; I'm not used to calling AoT by its Japanese name :P

Thank you for reading this ridiculously long one-shot. But…OMG, I can't believe that I have to proofread this! Bye!


	7. Bittersweet

**Bittersweet**

**Inspired By: **Ren's birthday (2/14) and Valentine's Day.

**Author's Note: **Just came back from conducting an all-nighter. Please don't explode if this turns out like poop. It's fluffy, short, and light, but I'm coming up with this as I go. I hope you all enjoy.

**Summary: **Jinguji Ren was never fond of chocolates ever since the incident that happened when he was young. Being the attractive, young boy he was and is, he had many admirers in his school, and they won't leave him alone. Especially this one girl. She gave him a slice of chocolate cake, and to please the seven year old girl, he accepted it, saving it for later. But when he had the time to savor the dessert, it was undercooked and tiny, fuzzy downy feathers were spread throughout the cake. She had cooked an unborn chick **(You can eat them in the Philippines)**. Ever since then, Ren has despised chocolates (from cakes to cookies to brownies and to choco chips), but his friends and Haruka might be able to change that.

"Syo, this isn't funny!" a saxophonist's baritone voice boomed throughout the room. Said teenager laughed tauntingly as he held out a spoonful of brown, gooey batter for the chocolate cakes Haruka, Tokiya, and Masato were baking. Natsuki offered to help, but after seeing him bake for the first time, Haruka and STARISH stopped him from even entering the kitchen. So, Natsuki, Otoya, Syo, Ren, and Cecil were sitting at the island near the entrance of the kitchen, picking at the batter sitting in a large, circular mold while the oven preheated. Tokiya, Masato, and Haruka maneuvered about, Haruka squeezing tiny hearts from a plastic bag with one cut corner, Masato opening another box of cake mix and whisking the ingredients together, and Tokiya placing the finished hearts into the fridge.

"Why are you so scared?" Syo laughed as he kept pressuring the honey haired teenager by pressing the spoon to his face. Ren nearly squeaked, but he reminded himself that it wouldn't look cool, so he limited himself to his eyes widening. He backed up, leaving his high stool and picking up his elbows from the granite. Syo's mouth twitched into a mischievous smirk. "This is payback for always calling me short!" With his loud call for war, Syo shoved the spoon in Ren's mouth, the batter spilling past his lips and down his chin.

Ren coughed uncontrollably, for he swallowed automatically when he felt food near the back of his throat. The flirt pounded on his chest, leaning over the granite and breathing heavily. It tasted sweet, but the flashes of feathers in the toilet bowl with brown splotches flouting around it continued to haunt him.

"Please don't kill each other," Haruka announced as she handed the cookie sheet to Tokiya. He took it, glancing at the large group of friends before disappearing into the back room to place the chocolates into the spacious refrigerator. Ren grabbed a napkin that Otoya handed to him and wiped his face down, his nose crinkling in disgust.

"Gross," he growled, throwing the paper towel into the waste basket. He flopped back onto his chair from behind, slapping away a finger drenched in the brown mixture. "Get your d*mn finger out of my face," he cursed at Syo, glaring daggers.

"Get your d*mn face out of my finger!" he retorted like a child, puffing out his chest when Ren made no response. The playboy raised his perfectly plucked eyebrows as he stared at the short idol, but he looked away when Syo waggled his. Syo popped his finger into his mouth, savoring the uncooked cake.

"Uwah, the chocolate kisses are short and cute like Syo-chan!" Natsuki cooed as Haruka began another batch of chocolates. The sound of a metal spoon clattering on expensive granite resulted to everyone staring at the source; Syo was fuming as he pointed an accusing finger at his tall, blond friend.

"Not you too!" Syo dipped his finger into the chunky batter that Masato still had to properly mix and created a line of raw cake on Natsuki's face. Natsuki flinched and smiled, taking a towel and rubbing his stained cheek. "Am I really that short?!" he snarled, taking another wallop of the batter.

"Hey," Haruka barked at him albeit kindly. She slapped his hands with a rubber spatula, more cake mix falling onto his hands. Syo's irises visibly lit up as he brought his hand to his mouth. "If you sneak too much, you'll get sick."

Syo rolled his eyes, trying to reach across the island to take another spoonful of the brown substance. His short arm barely reached the midpoint.

"Yeah, you're short," Otoya replied cheekily, standing to his feet and pulling Syo along with him. They stood face to face, and Otoya had to look down in order to meet Syo's daring and blazing eyes. After all, the violinist stood at Otoya's nose.

"But that's your charm: being short and adorable," Cecil beamed, happily closing his blue-green eyes. "But your short temper often creates conflicts with each other," he quoted himself, laughing.

"Shut up, Cecil!" the hotheaded idol hollered, stomping back to his chair. "I'll grow a few inches; give me time!" Frustrated, Syo ran a hand through his blond locks, making sharp mountains and low dips on his head.

"Kami-sama gave you 17 years, yet you're still the height of a—"

Ren was effectively cut off with a spoon shoved down his throat, the end carrying one full tablespoon of pure chocolate for the kisses. He sputtered, his mouth spewing out blotches of brown onto the granite tops. He even fell off his chair since he was too busy to pay attention to the stool that slipped under him.

"Enough Ren!" Syo screamed, grabbing a wooden spoon and whooping him on the head with a loud bonk. Ren flinched from the impact, but his attention was elsewhere. He was running his tongue over his front teeth to get any chocolate from between the grooves, often clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth to get any of the sweet substance off his taste buds.

Then Ren felt something stringy and hard in his mouth; he could already feel the adrenaline surging through his veins. His eyes widened in panic as he quickly shot to his feet, grabbing Masato's bandana and running the cloth on his tongue.

When he ate the slice of cake when he was eight years old, it was chewy in some areas; those were the soft bones of the chick. Child Ren ended up barfing it all up.

"Jinguji-san!" Haruka gasped, a wide _O _on her lips. She dropped the plastic bag onto the countertop to clamp both hands over her mouth to keep herself from laughing. With Masato's shocked facial expression, Tokiya's disgusted look, and Syo's proud stance (nose in the air, chest sticking up, arms on the hips), she couldn't stop snickering. And Ren was still rapidly scrubbing his tongue down, drenching the cloth in his saliva.

"I'm going to burn that fabric…" he sighed, whisking the flour, eggs, and cake mix together. Some powder splattered onto the male pianist's apron, but he didn't mind. He took a liking to cooking, especially if it's a formal Japanese meal. Baking a cake really isn't his thing, but Haruka pleaded for his help, along with Tokiya's. He couldn't decline to Haruka; no, not with those puppy eyes she had used on him.

When Ren could still taste its aftertaste, he tossed the bandana on the floor, ducking his face under the faucet and gargled water right from the sink. He spat the water out, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist. Blue fire was directed at a certain violinist, aquamarine irises containing the same amount of venom.

"Come at me, bruh." For emphasis, Syo slapped his chest with his hands, spreading his arms out after.

"You're going to pay…" he snarled, a menacing look on his face. He thundered towards Syo, but Haruka stopped him by hitting him with a roll of plastic wrap on his head.

Ren flinched like a scared cat; he could feel his hair stand up because of the static.

"Jinguji-san, stop it." Even though her voice held authority, the snickers and giggles afterwards gave away her immaturity. "I don't want to mop up blood." Sulfur eyes searched blue ones as Ren stared down at her, his heavy breaths blowing back her bangs. Then, she scampered off, resuming her work with Ren's eyes following her.

"Syo-chan has a very short temper," Natsuki pondered, his finger thumping against his chin. An irk mark appeared on said idol's temple as the shorter blond growled profanities.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." He rolled his eyes, smirking up at Ren. "Take that." Syo stuck out his tongue at Ren, teasing and ticking off his band mate.

"You too, Syo-kun," Haruka said. "Stop it, both of you. I don't want these chocolates to turn out terrible. And Syo, _stop eating the batter!_" She confiscated the large mixing bowl and kept it by her side with a rolling pin for defense in case Syo comes to steal her precious **bronze**. Haha.

"Who are these for?" Tokiya spoke up, finally coming into the conversation. He was quietly listening to everybody's comments, enjoying how lively and active the eight of them were. The perfectionist preferred to stand by and observe rather than participating and goofing off.

Haruka bit her bottom lip, optical openings flickering to Masato, whom was pouring the cake mix in a slightly smaller pan than the first and second one, and to her own work. "I'm giving the chocolates to Ringo-sensei, Shining-san, Hyuuga-san, and you guys."

"Why are we making so many cakes? If you're giving the senseis the chocolate kisses, then why are we baking cake?" Otoya thought, placing his chin on both of his hands to watch Masato place three molds of cakes into the large oven, one big, one medium sized, and one small.

"It's a secret," Haruka briskly answered. "It's for one of my friends who helped me greatly." The guys noticed her eyes softened slightly.

Ren sat back down on his seat, raising a brow. "And who's the friend?"

"Someone."

"Ehh? Nanami, tell us!" Otoya complained, spinning on his stool impatiently. Haruka looked up at him and placed a slender finger atop her lips, shushing him.

"It's a secret," she repeated, finishing her last heart and placing the sheet of metal into the fridge herself. Today is February 13, the day before Valentine's Day and Ren's birthday, so she decided to give a gift for his birthday and as an apology for something she did when she was a little girl. Something that Ren still remembers.

:..:..:

It was late at night—or early in the morning, the guys sleeping like the dead, but Haruka was still up. The kitchen lights were barely on, for she lit up a large candle. The pinkette was stacking the three layers or cake on top of each other, designing the cake with orange, decorative icing made by Haruka herself. There were curls and dips and waves for the icing, and on the top layer (she had to use a stool to elevate herself), she wrote _Happy Birthday Ren_. She clumsily placed the cake in a separate refrigerator and scribbled on a note card, writing her signature at the end with a tiny smiley face.

:..:..:

The saxophonist's phone buzzed on the side table, slowly dragging himself from his deep sleep. He was only in shorts, so he shivered when he threw off his covers, feeling the stinging bite the cold gave him. Ren brushed his bed-head hair aside, turning on his phone to see a text message:

_**To:  
**__Jinguji Ren_

_**From:  
**__Nanami Haruka_

_Please tell Hijirikawa-san and the rest of STARISH to please meet me in the third Music Room. I have to tell you guys something very important._

Ren blinked groggily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his fingers, yawning on cue. He sighed as he stood to his feet, digging in his drawer for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. When he was done changing, he flipped his hair around for about a minute until it fell into its perfect look, then waking up Masato.

The pianist groaned and stirred but didn't wake up.

"Masa, we have to go to the third Music Room." Ren was already out of the dorm when he finished his sentence. "Hurry up!" he yelled before shutting their door closed.

:..:..:

Just when Ren woke up, Haruka quickly texted Syo to ambush the flirt in the hallway and bring him to the Music Room. Syo agreed with no side comments or questions and pulled up a scarf to cover half of his face, holding a rag in one hand that will serve as a blindfold. When Ren walked by his dorm, Syo ran out of the room and quickly jumped on him from behind, placing the rag onto his eyes.

Just when Syo thought he had it, Ren reached back and grabbed the back of his knee, pulling him forward so that Syo hung upside down.

"What are you doing?" Ren bluntly asked, staring blankly into his eyes.

"Ambushing." Ren sighed loudly, dropping Syo face-first into the plush carpets of the wide corridors. Syo groaned, abruptly latching onto Ren's leg desperately as he walked by. "Wait! Haruka told me to tell you—"

"I already know, Baka Ochibi-chan." Ren chuckled, shaking off Syo's grip on his foot with ease. "So why don't you go get ready?" The taller male smirked at Syo on the floor.

The short-tempered idol looked down at his attire and cursed loudly, red covering his cheeks. He was in his baby blue, sports, cotton pajamas with footballs, soccer balls, and baseballs scattered all over.

"BYE!" Syo was off sprinting back to his room to change.

:..:..:

When Ren walked into the Music Room, confetti was scattered all over him and the sweet but gross smell of chocolate wafted in his direction. Silly string tangled his hair and horns blasted, ruining the quiet morning of—

"Happy Birthday Ren!" Otoya, Cecil, Tokiya, Natsuki, and Haruka said while Otoya and Cecil screamed. A huge cake with three layers was standing proudly in the middle of the room, the base drowning in chocolate kisses. Everything was chocolate, and Ren felt like barfing.

"Before you throw a tantrum and/or possibly throw up, try it," Haruka offered him, but Ren furiously shook his head, feeling his insides twisting in disgust. Haruka pouted, dropping a chocolate heart back in the mob of other chocolates. Ren clamped a hand over his lower half of his face to prevent the sweet smells of chocolate to coax his body to throw up his insides. "Look, I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Otoya raised his brows.

"I was the one who gave you that terrible experience, Ren." She laughed nervously, mussing her coral hair resting at the base of her neck. She gave him an apologetic smile, jerking her chin to the cake. "That little chick incident? Yeah, the girl who gave you the cake was me."

Ren's jaw dropped to the floor as he stared wide-eyed at their composer. The rest of STARISH was confused, but Haruka and Ren personally know what happened in the past.

"So, to make up for it, I want you to try the cake we baked together," she finished, nodding her head and taking a deep breath.

"I…" Ren trailed off, his feet frozen in its tracks. His mind screamed for him to dart out of the room, but Masato just walked in with Syo and closed the door shut.

Haruka sighed a deep sigh of regret. "Okay, you clearly saw that I did NOT touch the eggs for the cake yesterday. But" she held up a chocolate heart, "chocolate hearts don't contain eggs. Therefore, you can have one." She persisted and negotiated with Ren's short responses, trying to persuade him to try a tiny bit of chocolate. Either the cake or hearts, it's Ren's call.

Haruka walked up to him with a tiny slice of cake with a plastic fork and one heart on the plate, handing the dish to him. She stood directly in front of him, the proximity choking Ren. She was staring up into his eyes, hypnotizing him. "Try it."

Ren did what he was told like her hypnotizing actually worked. He took a small bite out of the cake and inhaled sharply. Haruka's breath hitched in her throat, eager to hear his response. "It's good."

Haruka closed her eyes, sighed, and placed a hand over her heart. "Thank goodness," she said, backing up from him. "Well, Happy Birthday, Ren. Happy Valentine's Day." She smiled, stealing a heart for herself and popping the snack into her mouth. The chocolate melted almost instantly.

Ren grinned, taking a bigger bite from his cake and also stuffing his mouth with the chocolate kisses. Haruka noticed this and giggled. "What? I like it." He gave her a breathtaking smile and patted her on the head when she was close enough. "Thanks, Haruka." Then, he felt something sharp poke his free hand. He looked down and saw an index card in his hands, Haruka slightly blushing.

"Read it, please," she mumbled quietly, bowing and hopping to talk with Otoya.

Ren smiled as he read, vowing to himself to preserve and keep this card until the very end. It would bring great memories to him, both bad and good memories.

_Dear Ren,_

_I'm so sorry for making you experience something that may have changed your view on chocolates. I was only seven years old, and I was and will be your "admirer." I looked up to you when I was seven, so I thought that it would be really cool if you would accept a cake that I baked unsupervised. That was probably the worst decision I have ever made in my life, so I just want to say I'm sorry. I will always be your biggest fan, as you are now part of STARISH. Happy birthday and Happy Valentine's Day._

_I'm sorry,  
Nanami Haruka :)_

:..:..:

**I think that was cute. I'm extremely tired. Wo feichang lei. If there are any errors, please tell me in the reviews and I will amend them when I am available. Thank you for taking your time to read this.**

**Please Favorite, Follow/Alert Me and the Story, and Review :D!**

**Gongxi fa cai. Xin nian kuai le. Happy Chinese New Year.**


	8. Dress Up

**Dress Up**

**Requested By: **MagiCrackPairings

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update. I kind of think this one-shot is pretty cute and…funny at the same time. Well, not really funny since I lack humor in my work, but I guess you can call it cute.

**Summary: **Nanami Haruka is having a hard time choosing an outfit presentable and eye-catching enough for the Awards Dinner. After all, she isn't the girl to care about fashion. Because she is absolutely _terrible _at fashion, she turns to Tomochika, but sadly, she left due to some event that involves family. And so, there is only one person—a man—left for her to resort to: Tsukimiya Ringo.

* * *

"I'm doomed, I'm doomed, I'm doomed," repeated a 19 year old woman as she paced around the room, nails clawing at pink locks. Her toe got caught on a thin dress strap on the floor, resulting into a face to the floor. Luckily, a camisole on top of a flowing skirt cushioned her fall; Haruka squeaked, staring up at the room from below; sulfur eyes flickered to the twin bed that lied a few feet from hers. The maroon bed beside her green one never looked so empty; her one and only female friend, Shibuya Tomochika, left early this morning to attend her father's 50th birthday, leaving Haruka in danger.

It was 4:30 in the afternoon, the sun deciding to sit by the horizon already; Haruka had an Awards Dinner to attend to in less than an hour, yet she's not even dressed. If Tomochika were here, the fashion-fanatic would have been working on her hair, Haruka already in a dress that Tomo picked up. Sadly, Haruka is alone—alone with her sucky fashion skills.

The girl started clawing at her hair in panic, anxious of becoming late. "Who to call, who to call!"

Haruka jumped to her feet, only wearing a tank top and shorts, aiming for her phone. She dialed STARISH's number but ended the call when she remembered that the seven men were at a photo shoot. "I'm dead."

"Haru-chan!" a high voice called from the other side of the room. It was Ringo. "Shining-san wanted me to tell you that you should be ready in about thirty minutes, okay?" _That's it!_

Haruka snickered evilly as she shot for her door, opening it in an instant to see a fashionable looking pink haired man: Tsukimiya Ringo. His brilliant bright eyes were staring down at her, a faint pout on his lips. "Huh? Why aren't you dressed yet, Haru-chan?"

Without a word or an excuse, Haruka tugged on his arm, bringing him into her room. "Help me, Tsukimiya-sensei!" she begged, holding onto his hand. She closed the door shut with her back, locking it so that he wouldn't leave until he helped her. "I'll do anything for you, Tsukimiya-sensei!" she offered.

Ringo blinked, slightly alarmed that a usually timid girl like her would throw herself at his feet. He felt himself warm up. "H-Haru-chan?" His voice cracked. "A-are you okay?" The pink haired man could feel the sweat form on his hairline—that's never a good sign. He's getting worked up over a girl that's five years younger than her. _Uh oh_.

"I'm fine, Tsukimiya-sensei! I just desperately need your help. Please?" she was now latched onto his front, hanging on him like a baby koala to its mother; Ringo felt his body rise up in temperature as Haruka pressed herself against his chest.

With her eyes quivering (probably by force since Haruka is using him) and her mouth twisted in a desperate frown, Ringo couldn't decline. He sighed. "Of course, Haru-chan." Ringo's neon blue eyes dilated slightly from the tone of his voice; it deepened a _lot_, and he couldn't believe that Haruka didn't catch that.

She jumped off of him, cheering to her heart's content. "Thank you so much, Tsukimiya-sensei!" The rosette was jumping wildly on her bed as clutched some random clothes to her chest.

"Okay, whatever, let's just get you dressed!" he replied in his usual girly tone, giggling cutely after. He nearly gagged from his voice; just now, he felt like Tokiya when he had to act as HAYATO: _girly_. He had to admit, HAYATO was too girly, just like female Ringo. It's just that both of them were men, and they could easily transform themselves. The pink haired man just had to chop off his curly locks.

He hummed as he browsed through her closet, seeing dresses that covered her figure and t-shirts that made her look like a man. He grimaced, turning to the pianist with a stained t-shirt. "Haru-chan"—he pouted adorably—"why do you have ugly shirts like these?"

Haruka turned to him as she sorted out the clothes that were lying idle on the floor. At the time she turned her head, she was clutching a poofy dress drenched in pink and sparkles. _That _needed to go although the feminine side of Ringo took a liking to the pink color, but not the glitters. Haruka blinked. "Umm, that was from my grandmother from, like, two years ago. It's too small for me, so you can just chuck it." She turned away, refocusing her attention onto her sorting skills. At least she was good at running errands and acting like a housemaid.

Ringo hummed as he swiftly swiveled back to the closet, scouring the wardrobe for anything _appealing to the eye_. He huffed angrily when his objective couldn't be completed. "Haru-chan, you have absolutely nothing….attractive…"

She giggled, facing him. "I know, Tsukimiya-sensei; I knew that was coming, so why don't you look in Tomo-chan's closet? She has a bunch of pretty stuff to wear." Haruka's gentle voice sounded a bit stiff; even though it _hurt _that no one thought that she likes fashion, she accepted it and moved on, but the thing is, Haruka _loves _to feel girly at times. She just doesn't have the time or money to do so. Actually, Tomochika had offered her to do a shopping spree to replace her old-woman clothes, but then the composer would have to be in a debt she could never pay. All the shopping brands that Tomochika loved were so expensive, and that female idol loves to buy Haruka clothes, so that left Haruka in a huge hole of regret and guilt.

"—ru-chan? Haru-chan~!" Ringo sang as he pressed his face against hers, neon blue orbs shining happily. "Why are you zoning out th—Haru-chan, why are you crying?!" Instantly, the glittering sea in his pupils was a storm, clouded with concern.

Haruka touched her cheek gently with her slender fingertips, feeling salty drops of tears roll down the curve of her cheek. The world around her was clouded by the wet blanket that covered her eyes; she sniffed. "I-I don't know…" Haruka's fingers loosened its tight hold on a blouse, the fabric pooling at her feet like a silky waterfall. "I…"

"What do I do?! I'm terrible at comforting people when they cry!" Ringo squealed as panic bubbled up from his stomach. He fanned his face, feeling the blood under his smooth skin heat; he _really _needed to tie his hair up or just cut it off. Ringo turned to Haruka when the sound of flesh slapping on flesh echoed in the room. She slammed her palms over her eyes.

"It hurts…" she moaned as her sobs grew louder. Tears leaked through the cracks of her fingers as she clamped her hands over her eyes. "E-everyone is…getting the wrong image of me."

With no second thoughts, Ringo sprinted (skipped) directly at her and engulfed her into a warm embrace. "Where does it hurt, Haruka?" he worriedly asked into her ear since he was hugging her from behind. His mind felt a tad bit woozy.

"… H-here." She slid a hand from her face onto her chest, motioning to her heart, and her eyes watered again. "I feel like an outcast with everyone judging me!"

The male fell silent for a few moments until he said, "What do they think of you, then?" His tone was smooth, gentle as if he was talking to a child.

With a hardened tone and a ruined mood, she snapped back at him, "Even you think like them, Ringo." She dropped the honorific for a rude touch to her statement. She spat, "Everyone is always quick to judge when I did _absolutely nothing _to them! What did I do to _you_?!"

"Haruka, calm down, please," he whispered into the shell of her slightly reddened ear; Ringo tightened his hold on her waist before she could whiplash at him, or punch him, or anything that strong feminists would do. "I didn't do anything to you."

Her anger didn't subside. "Tch, yes you did! Just a few minutes ago!"

"What did I do?" The clarinet player felt a drop of rage merge into his blood, for Haruka started to become stubborn.

"Everything!"

"Then give me one example."

"…Y-you were always…."

"Mmmhmmm," he hummed to taunt her. He liked this side of her: fierce and strong, not that weak, timid girl he once knew. Ringo felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips; he's entertained. Once he sucked the comebacks right out of her mouth, he felt her lean on him, her aggravation gone and her sadness present.

She frowned. "Y-you said that I had nothing pretty to wear…" She looked away, flustered and embarrassed. She's a girl, and girls are easy to feel any kind of emotion, and that can make them display what they're feeling so long they are vehement about it.

Ringo felt like laughing, and so he did, except that he started snickering, then chuckling. He leaned his forehead against her slender shoulder. "Are you really upset about that?" He inhaled, smelling a gentle aroma of flowers and vanilla; he exhaled dreamily. _Man, she smells good_… Alas, Tsukimiya Ringo's male senses are rousing from its deep sleep.

She mumbled incoherent words.

"Sorry?"

Louder, she repeated, "Of course I am. I want to feel pretty sometimes, too." She released her breath sharply, pouting her chapped lips; she licked them over in an attempt to make them refreshed and moisturized. Wet lips were like Haruka's lipstick or lip gloss or other lip items.

"You don't need that, Haruka. You're already pretty," Ringo said, and he felt her form stiffen. He smirked.

"But I don't feel…._good enough_," she replied, moving her hands to emphasize her point. "I want to wear cute things like you"—Ringo winced and sweat-dropped at this—"and Tomo-chan, but both of you are rich and can afford anything. Of course you can, you guys are _famous_. And here I am, in the background wearing rags." She scoffed. "I can't afford anything." The depression in her voice almost brought tears to her sulfur eyes, but Ringo gave her an encouraging squeeze, to reassure her.

"You're perfect, Haruka. If you really wanted to get more clothes, I am always available to take you shopping."

"But—"

He frowned like a puppy in distress. "Don't feel bad about it, Haruka. The truth is Tomochika is too much of a fashion-fanatic that it's boring to go shopping with her. I can't dress anybody _cute _like you; Tomochika already knows what it'll look like on her, and she always refuses. So can we go shopping together for once?" His mini speech was drenched in hope, so Haruka couldn't refuse.

"O-okay…"

They hugged in silence until Ringo let go of her; warmth that blanketed her was replaced by bitter coldness. "I'm going to dress you up, okay, Haru-chan?"

"Mm," she answered.

And so, Ringo got up and proceeded towards the large wardrobe in Tomochika's side of the room. Out of the depths of the closet, Ringo dragged out a silky dress that was hanging in the dark of Tomochika's closet. "How about this?" He held up the crimson dress made out of silk, the formal attire dangling from the hanger by thin spaghetti straps that were crossing over her front and back. The camisole and the back piece were tied together by laces tangled to form an _x_. "This good?"

Haruka nearly squealed at the sight; it was perfect, and with only twenty minutes left to change and do hair and makeup, Haruka was extremely excited. "Perfect!" She made a beeline towards her former teacher, snatching the dress out of his hands. Once she matched the dress to her chest, the hems reached the floor; she needed heels. "Do you happen to have heels to match this?"

"Just look down" was the quick response, and Haruka did what she was told. Once her eyes landed on the ground, Ringo stepped into her view, blood red high heels covering his feet.

"Doesn't that hurt your feet?"

"It hurts like hell, dear."

"Well, I'm about to relieve your feet. Now gimme." She made a gripping gesture like a child would do to its father when it wanted food. "Please?" she added when Ringo raised a brow at her.

He grinned. "Here you go." He stepped out of them, returning to his usual height, five feet and six inches. The teacher kicked them towards the pinkette. "Now hurry up and change so I can do your makeup." Ringo placed himself on her bed, lying down on his back to stare up at the ceiling. There were no noises in the room, and Ringo was expecting some shuffling. "Go on, Haru-chan. I'm not looking."

He could hear the blush in her stutters. "B-b-but…"

He sighed. "Oh, God, Haruka. I'm not some kind of pervert that'll watch you. I'm practically a girl, too." He smirked at this, knowing that it was actually a lie. For the time he spent in her room, he had wanted to return to his real self, a man. He didn't want to cross-dress anymore; maybe it was all for his fans, but his fifteen minutes of fame ended a while ago. It was time to lend the popularity to Haruka's group STARISH if it would make her any happier.

"I-if you say so… No peeking!" she said in a motherly-scolding way.

"I won't."

"You better keep your word, mister."

_Finally_. Someone that actually existed acknowledged him as a male, not as a woman. "Hai, hai, Haru-chan."

He heard her grumble in embarrassment. "U-um, I do have one _girly _question to ask you, Tsukimiya-sensei…"

"Go on, Haruka." It couldn't be that bad, right? I mean, he _is _technically a girl, as people view him as. So, if it really has to do with fashion, then Ringo would always answer truthfully. One question couldn't hurt.

"Ummm, do I wear a bra with this on?"

Ringo blushed, feeling tingling senses on his spine. He nearly barfed in disgust; if he was getting excited over that, then he really is a pervert. "Uh…."

"Y-yeah, u-um, sorry to ask you that…."

He coughed uncomfortably. "N-no, that's fine." There it goes again: his deep voice. "Well, if there is an open gap on your back, which there is, then you really don't have to. There's a deep v on…both sides…" He felt his cheeks warm up again. V-necks always look appealing on women, in a man's eyes, that is. And because Ringo is still a man, he still felt men urges flow through his mind and veins. He had to stifle a pained groan; he's starting to get a headache from all of the hormones in the air.

"If you say so." Then he heard a buckle snap, and it took all his willpower and manpower (womanpower?) to not strain his neck to peek. He felt like a pedophilic pervert searching for a good night.

The hiss of a zipper undoing and the soft thump of fabric falling onto the floor kept the room filled with movement with its soft noises. Then the sound of silk rubbing on soft flesh erupted. Ringo slung an arm over his eyes, sighing with great difficulty.

"Tsukimiya-sensei, I need your help."

"W-with what?" he answered.

"The straps got all over the place, and now I feel like I'm about to choke," she said as she gracefully walked towards him; Ringo sat up, rubbing his eyes before opening them. Aquamarine irises dilated.

"Wow," he whispered breathily, looking at her from head to toe. "You look beautiful."

"T-thank you," she answered quietly.

But then he noticed her tiny predicament; the strap that was supposed to go over her left shoulder went over her head onto the other shoulder, and the strings that held the bodice together were on her shoulder. Then there was a huge tangle on her right arm. He grinned as he stood up to help her. "What did you do, Haruka?" He shook his head as if disappointed.

"I tried putting it on, but it didn't turn out so well," she sighed as Ringo's fingers did its task: untangling the teenager from the knots of the strings.

"Well, let's see how long _this _takes; we only have fifteen minutes," he mumbled absentmindedly as he pulled and tugged on the dress.

After untangling the dress, which took five minutes, Haruka jumped into the heels and sat down on the seat of Tomochika's vanity, waiting for Ringo to do her makeup. "Hurry, hurry please. I really don't want to get Saotome-san angry." She stared at her reflection as Ringo got the foundation, eye liner and etcetera ready.

"Me either, Haruka," he replied as he placed the last tube of mascara onto the flat surface of the table. "Now, let's get started. Close your eyes." Haruka did so, and she started giggling when she felt a cold substance getting rubbed over her face.

"What is this?" she asked although it was barely understandable.

"Foundation. Now keep quiet if you want to keep your mouth clean. Don't open your eyes, please," he instructed as he focused getting the foundation all over her face.

After the peachy base was applied and dried, Ringo moved onto the eyebrows. "Why are you starting at the top?" She hummed in amazement when she felt a hard brush sweep across the fine hairs of her brows. She snickered. "It tickles."

"If I go down to the top, then some of it would be smudged if I don't watch where my hands are going," he answered easily.

"You really do know a lot about girl stuff."

"Thanks?"

"Yup."

"Okay." Then he went back to work, bringing out the bold color of her eyebrows. He capped the dripping brush, tossing it quickly onto the glass surface of the vanity and then going to her eyes. "If you want your eyes to be perfectly fine and _not _drowning in bronze color, please keep them shut, Haruka."

"Roger that, captain." She laughed. Haruka was seriously enjoying this, feeling like an adored doll being dressed and prettied up. Because she was raised in a homestead property, she could never afford wasting gas and money to go to town and buy the latest trends; so, her grandmother would always sew, knit, and crochet all the clothes that the pianist wore. Now that she has been exposed to city and _a lot _of cash, she could buy whatever she wanted. Except Haruka always saved her money for important events.

But now that she was getting dolled up by Tsukimiya Ringo, the cutest man on earth, she felt the need to act as Tomo and him: cute, girly, and rich.

"You seem to be having fun." Ringo's teasing voice snapped her to the present. Right at the moment, he was applying eye shadow onto her eyelids; it was a bronze color, fused with gold to bring out the life in her unique eyes. The brush tickled the nerves on her thin eyelids.

"Yeah I am." She sighed blissfully. "It's been a while since I've felt extremely beautiful."

She expected Ringo to comment on that, but no reply came. Haruka wanted to look up at him, but he forbade her from opening her eyes. She frowned a microscopic frown or else Ringo would notice that.

Ringo had to keep his lips shut before he said the wrong thing; instead of meddling on his regret on complimenting her, he focused his attention onto doing her makeup. Ringo felt proud that he chose the right colors. When she opens her eyes, it would look magnificent. She would look perfect.

"This will feel a bit awkward, Haruka, but just try to keep still," he commanded as he picked up the mascara and eyeliner. He dragged it over her eyelashes and the edge of her eyelids; she squirmed in her seat. "I know, right?" His voice was a whisper, for he was keeping his attention onto his ministrations.

"When will this be done? It feels funny."

"It'll take about a minute for each eye." He glanced at the clock, feeling relieved. "Don't worry, we still have seven minutes. It'll only take a minute for me to perfect your lips, and then it only takes about five minute for your hair." He grinned, though there was no one to witness it. "One eye done."

When he finished bringing out the color of her eyes, he moved onto her lips. "Will this feel awkward, too?"

"Kinda, Haruka." He picked up the lipstick, twisting the end to bring out more stick; it was a deep red. "Now pucker your lips like a fish."

Haruka did, and she laughed. "Now that I have my eyes done, can I open them?"

"Yes."

"And this feels like I'm about to kiss someone." She made smooching faces at him, and Ringo feigned a laugh even though he nearly kissed her. He had to keep his whole body in check. "Hurry or else I'm going to kiss you."

Really, it was tempting not to do anything and just stand there, but Ringo knew that her comment was used to threaten him. He nodded as he lined her plump lips with a bold red. "Done. Now time for hair." Ringo placed the makeup utensils back in their respectful places as he moved behind her, his form joining her on the wide mirror. He grabbed a brush and ran the bristles in her shoulder-length hair, his fingers following the tracks of the brush to make sure it was free of any tangles. The more he touched her hair, the sharper his senses grew. The fragrance of her scent kept wafting into his direction.

Once her hair was flattened out, he ran his fingers through her hair. "What do you want to do with your hair?"

"Anything pretty is fine." She smiled at him through the mirror, and he _reflected _it with his own.

"Is a bun fine?" She nodded. "Okay," he said, and then his fingers went to work, twisting, pinning, and tying her silky hair into an elegant bun where a few stray hairs escaped, giving her a more refreshed look.

Once finished, Ringo flexed his fingers to straighten any muscle knots, stepping back to admire his work. Haruka was absolutely stunning; she wore a classical dress with complicated strings that held up the whole torso together, and with her makeup flawless and her face unblemished, it was hard not to gape at her. Her hair, in a bun, made her hair length look slightly longer, giving her blunt ends some more credit.

"Uh, Ringo," she called his name, staring at him through the mirror. He leaned his head to the right, blinking cutely. "I have some lipstick on my teeth; what do I do?" Her yellow eyes kept its gaze on him, asking for help.

He hummed, recalling any hacks that would help with any makeup tip. "Oh, put your pointer finger in your mouth, look as if you're going to suck on it, and then pull it out." No matter how wrong it sounded, Haruka obliviously did what she was told. She poked her finger into her mouth until her lips barely touched the web that connected all of her fingers and pulled it out, leaving her pointer finger in a wet mess.

"It's gross, but it's cool." She shrugged with a wide grin.

The buzzer beeped. "MIZZ NANAMIIIII! Puhlease attend to the lobbeh; you're riduh is waiting at the frontuh doorsuh!" Then it clicked off.

"Well, I'm sure you'll amaze everyone there." Ringo gave her a gentle pat on her naked shoulder as he stepped out of the room. He paused when she screamed his name.

"Ringo, wait!" Haruka jumped to her feet, waddled over to him and hugged him, adding, "Thank you so much for today. I finally felt like a girl." She blushed, feeling embarrassed that she admitted something like that. It really has been a while since she felt beautiful. She always wore poofy dresses, and they weren't making her feel any better. Maybe she'd wear this every day…

He petted her hair. "I had a lot of fun, too, Haru-chan." He stepped forward (away from her), Haruka's arms falling back to her sides; he smirked as he said, "STARISH will be there, you know." Her face lit up, and he giggled like he always did. "D'aww, don't worry about it. You'll be fine."

She grinned uneasily. "If you say so." She stepped past him, quickly snatching her small purse from her desk. "See you tomorrow, Tsukimiya-sensei."

He waved as he walked the opposite direction. He whispered quietly, his voice barely audible, "I'll see you tonight, Haru-chan."

:..:..:

Ten minutes after the limousine took off with a world-class composer in it, Ringo got dressed in a tux, wiped his face of any of his male makeup to look like a female Ringo. And then he ended up in front of his large mirror, a long, sharp scissor in his hands. He snipped it twice, a crisp snipping noise vibrating in the air.

He stared determinedly at himself, narrowing his eyes so that he appeared more masculine. "Let's do this." And so Ringo took a bunch of curly, rich locks into his hand and chopped it all off for a manlier look. The pink locks tumbled to the carpeted floor as each snip cut the ties of the rich locks that cascaded down a broad back. Each hiss of the scissors either pained Ringo or made him satisfied, for he knew he would miss his hard-grown hair or he wouldn't regret it later on.

Lightly placing the scissors onto the vanity desk (which he needed to rid of) so that it made no noise, Ringo stretched his fingers and stared at himself with satisfaction. Because his old locks blanketed his scalp with its great depth and volume, the hair closer to his scalp seemed lighter, and it looked blonde from a distance. He smirked; now that his long hair was gone and his eyes were more hardening, he looked attractive. Clearing his throat, he spoke random words like "Hi, I'm Ringo" and "I am bored because I am bored" to test out his newly deepened voice. He sounded like Masato, his student.

"I'm ready."

:..:..:

When Haruka arrived at the hall fashionably late, like five minutes tardy, all eyes were kept on her. There were people she didn't know that approached her and gave her a business card in order to work for their _prestigious_ _company_, they had claimed. Because she was too kind to decline an offer, she took the card, gave the man or woman a smile, and dismissed herself, secretly tucking the thick card into her purse. And by the time she reached her assigned seat at a table with her boys, her purse had pointed corners shooting out from the top; there were simply too many cards in one tiny purse that could only hold a phone.

STARISH appeared two minutes later than her, entering the hall in dashing tuxedos, their handkerchiefs and the ties on their suits painted in their own color. Haruka gawked at them, knowing that she was not seen because of the heads that immediately swarmed around them, but they weren't paying attention.

Ren was one of the popular men in STARISH because of his bad-boy persona and looks; the top half of his hair was tied into a ponytail as the other half of his orange locks rested on the base of his neck.

Like Ren, Tokiya was also another heartthrob of the band, for his hair was gelled back except for a fringe casting a shadow over his right eye; his stoic expression seemed harder. No one would be able to break through the walls of his cold expression, but Haruka once promised to him and herself that she would change that.

Moving on, Otoya, Cecil, Masato, and Syo all kept their hair in the same style they always had it; Otoya with his usually messed up style, Cecil following his older brother, Masato with his straight, neat hair, and Syo with his wild blond locks with his clips.

Natsuki; oh _lord_. He changed hair by letting it grow out. The locks by his scalp was a dark blond, and the top of his head was shining yellow; but the thing that made Haruka's heart flip was his hair_style_. He had tied it into a low ponytail and also tamed his hair just a bit. But to change his chirpy persona to _Satsuki_, she had presumed Syo had teased his hair by running a brush the opposite direction of the 'current'. Now with tainted glasses and dangerous eyes, she really thought that Satsuki replaced Natsuki.

The teenagers ignored the business card offers and scanned the room for their table. Once Haruka noted that they were looking for their table, she lifted her hand with a smile, gesturing them towards her. Ren caught her motions first, pupils dilated for a split second before he winked at her, giving her an obvious lick-of-the-lips. Of course he'd do that. He jerked Tokiya, who was standing next to him, with his elbow, pointing his angular jaw towards Haruka. Tokiya's blue-grey eyes followed Ren's chin and widened slightly when Haruka entered his line of vision. He grinned at her, a small grin. Haruka saw him look away, his jaw moving—probably to notify his band mates about their table and Haruka's presence.

Each head slowly turned to her, unique eyes dilating and cheeks reddening. They started towards her.

Once two feet before her, Ren said, "You're beautiful as usual, Little Lamb." Haruka's heart did a flip, feeling excited that someone finally called her attractive. _It's all thanks to Ringo_. She really owes him because had it not been for him, she wouldn't be here, and she wouldn't be receiving business cards and compliments.

Ren bent down, grasped her fragile hands, and kissed the back of her hand, warming the cheeks of the composer. "Uhm…."

He didn't say a word as he got back to his feet, Cecil mumbling, "That's my move…" The brunet sat down two seats from her, for Otoya took the one to her left and Ren took the plush chair to her right. Tokiya ended up in front of her, Syo and Masato on his left and right. Natsuki managed to land a seat beside Syo, for her begged to switch seats with Cecil; the prince obliged, threatening the strong blond, "As long as I'm closer to Haru-hime, I'm fine." He huffed then sat.

Haruka grinned, placing her elbows on the table and propping her chin on her interlocked fingers; she grinned happily. "So, how was the photo shoot?"

Then Otoya started yapping like an excited puppy, telling her about some stories during the shoot, but then he got sidetracked. Syo, with an angered tone, corrected him, hissing things when Otoya mixed up some events. Haruka was stuck between a conversation, forced to listen to his twenty-minute rant. And STARISH was intrigued in his story-telling, too, so that didn't do anything.

But then a masculine voice interrupted Otoya's happy chat. "Excuse me, but may I have a minute with Nanami-san, please?"

Otoya's beaming expression faded away as red eyes flickered up to a handsome man with sharp features, sharper than Tokiya and Ren combined. His eyebrows were thin, his eyes were hardened (but they only seemed to soften when directed at _Haruka_), and his lips were twitching into a sly grin. "Who are you?" he nonchalantly asked, his voice strained with possessiveness; his eyebrows sunk with suspicion.

The pale pink haired man skipped the question. Then he turned towards Haruka, ignoring the protests from the seven men. "Are you available, Nanami-san?"

In the background, Tokiya huffed, saying quietly, "That's what _I _say." He frowned.

Haruka stared at him for a moment before turning to meet the eyes of worried teenagers. They didn't want to go, but whatever this man needed might have been important, so she gave them an apologizing look.

"May I return to my seat when the award ceremony starts?" she asked, and he nodded, holding out his hand for her to take; she carefully and hesitantly placed her dainty fingers between his rough ones as he started to lead her someplace else. And then all seven members watched her like a hawk until the two disappeared behind a rounded corner. They stopped once they were engulfed in a dim light that seemed weaker than the dining area.

"You looked bored with Ittoki Otoya rambling," he said, his broad shoulders towards her face. Albeit his face turned away from her, she saw a half-grin on his lips.

"Thank you." She bowed, grateful. "Do you need anything from me?"

He chuckled airily, and Haruka felt her own grin tug at the corner of her red lips. "I just wanted to talk alone with you or else STARISH wouldn't stop pestering me." He sighed. "Why are they so possessive, Haruka?"

"How do you know them, and how do you know me?" Her voice held a skeptical tone to it, and her eyebrows displayed her suspicion by rising to her hairline.

"You do know me, but I don't plan on telling you any time soon." He grinned while she pouted, crossing her thin arms over her bosom.

"Okay, fine, thank you for saving me from my tiny predicament, but I'm sure that Ittoki-kun has stopped talking. So can I go back to my table? The Awards Dinner is almost starting."

"Oh _honey_, that's in another"—he stared down at his watch—"ten minutes. Why don't we sit and chat for a bit?" he offered, dragging her to a plush bench that sat against the wall beside a large fern and a lamp. "So, how's the master course?"

"Okay, you're creeping me out. Are you stalking me?"

"No, you know me, but you don't know me."

"That doesn't make sense," she said bluntly.

"I like this new side to you, Nanami-san."

"What new side? I haven't shown any side to you." She snorted.

"I have seen every side there is to you, you know," he replied, scooting closer so that their thighs were touching. He leaned his head down just above her shoulder. He exhaled, his breath tickling her soft skin at the base of her neck, and it was quite obvious because of the goose bumps and shivers.

"No, I _don't _know, Mr. Anonymous." She slid away from him a bit to get him out of her personal bubble. "I'd prefer to be at—"

"There's your rude side, Nanami-san. I've seen a lot of you lately," he interrupted, hooking his arm on her waist and hauling her back to his side. They looked like a couple from a distance, side-hugging each other, except that Haruka wasn't reciprocating the embrace.

"Get off of me, creep."

"That hurts. Respect your elders, lady," he barked at her.

"And how old are you? You look far too young to be older than me," she challenged, wiggling her brows at him.

"I'm 24, young lady. And you are 19. That's a five year difference, Nanami-san," he replied.

"I know how to count, you!" she snarled at him, blushing beet red in embarrassment. She looked away. "You're a pedophile if you're trying to hit on me," she assumed quickly, attempting to get back at him. The man chuckled, poking the bun at the back of her head; she immediately flinched, spinning her head to meet his eyes. It held fire. "Don't touch it! You're going to mess it up. And do _not _say 'so what'! A very important person did this for me!" she mumbled.

The man hummed, sounding like a growl as he backed away from her, grinning. "Ahh, who is this person?"

"Why should I tell you?" she sneered, her eyes glaring up at him. He smirked.

"I might have a connection with _this person_." He stressed the words, emphasizing them with his fingers. Haruka huffed, turning her head away to stare at the people entering the building. Idols all over Japan were flooded into the spacious room, but with at least five hundred people in the same room, the building started to get stuffy and cramped. From her vantage point, she saw her boys cast worry stares over to where they wandered; Haruka couldn't make out what their lips were saying because of all the loud chatter and airy giggles.

"I'm going back, and you can't tell me what to do." She quickly stood up, facing him. "And _don't _follow me!" She angrily took off and turned the corner.

He sat, sighing. After a few seconds, Haruka's head abruptly appeared near the corner, hands flat against the wall, eyes scanning over him. "What?" he asked innocently after staring at her. "I just sighed."

"Just making sure…" she answered, slowly backing off into the crowd.

"May I have your attention, ladies and gentlemen?" the intercom politely asked the celebrities. "Please proceed to your seats; the banquet will start, then the ceremony will take place." To its command, famous idols started bustling towards their reserved seat, and the male had no choice but to get up and make his way to his round table near Hyuga Ryuuya and Shining Saotome with other famous people he didn't care about.

"Where have you been?" the former action star said towards the pink haired man.

"Just chatting with lovely ladies," he replied, brushing his spiky locks with his free hand. His other limb was stuffed into his pants pocket, fishing out his glasses. "I just happened to meet someone I know very well. Such a wonderful woman." He snuck a look towards Haruka, who had her pale back towards him, and he could see her talk excitedly with her friends.

"Don't go around flirting, Tsukimiya," Hyuga warned, giving him a stern look before turning towards the coordinator that stood on the stage. Soon, everyone would be receiving golden trophies and heavy medals, receiving a high title. Even retired superstars got to stand and be bathed in smiles and compliments for their long-forgotten doings.

The coordinator, whom he addressed himself as Rick, tapped the microphone with a finger, and reverberations thudded noisily through the carpeted room; unfortunately, the walls and ceiling were made out of tile and stone, and noises don't really comply with the hardened surface. "May I have your attention, please," he spoke into the microphone, clutching an envelope to his chest while he turned his head from left to right, skimming the room with his eyes. In a matter of a few seconds, everyone concluded their conversations and redirected their focus to the man. "Thank you." He unfolded the letter and coughed. "As you can see in the middle of your table, there is a number there. You received the same digit when we sent the e-mails to you. These numbers will also determine when you get to receive dinner."

For humor, the audience groaned, seeing their table number as seventeen or fifteen or any number beyond ten. Rick grinned, nodding his head slightly as he directed his arm to the long, _long_ tables of food, desserts, beverages, and snacks.

"Please refrain from eating desserts until another announcement." He grinned. "Now, table one, you may go." The people seated at the first table shot to their feet and made a beeline towards the 'starting point' of the tables, where a variety of plates and cups and utensils were stacked. "Please enjoy dinner." He nodded as he stepped down from the lifted platform, stepping into the shadows behind the thick curtains.

After dinner with some loud conversations between STARISH and Haruka, the eight of them talked. "Have you ever wondered if you'd make it this far?" Natsuki pondered aloud, tapping the fork against his grimy plate. The sauce from the spaghetti scooped onto the edge of the fork then splattered back onto the dish.

"Not at all. I've never thought that I'd become an idol before," Otoya answered, sighing as he lulled his head and chair back. "But Nanami made it happen." Immediately, all the attention was directed at Haruka, who was quietly listening to their discussions; a blush lit up her cheeks. "Thank you, Nanami."

With all of the eyes on her, Haruka had to say something. "I-it's nothing," she said, curling into her seat, trying to hide from the stares.

"It's not 'nothing', Nanami," Masato said, leaning on his arm with his elbow planted on the table. "We're very grateful for you."

"Is it hard being a composer?" Syo asked.

She looked away. If she told the truth, they'd praise her, compliment her, and make her embarrassed nonstop; Haruka did _not _want that. "N-no," she lied, staring down at her salad bowl.

"It's hard being a composer," Tokiya said instead, slightly grinning. "You're not telling the truth, Nanami-san." He grinned, taunting her.

_Sadistic prince_.

Haruka turned crimson, humiliated that she was caught red-handed. "If I told the truth, you'd keep nagging me with your compliments. I don't like being on the spotlight."

"Well then you'll hate standing on that stage, Lady," Ren replied.

"I'm _what_?" she gawked.

"World-class composers stand on the stage with their band, you know." Cecil kindly smiled at her, his emerald orbs glittering in the dim light the chandelier provided. Haruka groaned, burying her head on her hands. "Don't worry, the ceremony starts in—"

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Awards Ceremony is about to start, so if you'd please take your seats," Rick interrupted as the staff rolled in tables with trophies, medals, and certificates. "We're doing this by career, so we're going to start with artists….."

As random females and males trotted up the stage to receive their awards, everyone in the Shining Agency (STARISH, Haruka, Hyuga, and Ringo) starting dozing off. Until…

"Now for composers…"

Haruka jumped in her seat.

"Nanami Haruka."

Haruka nearly froze in her spot as her guys gave her encouraging pats on her shoulders. She sighed, staring at the carpet as she made her way up stage.

"As well as STARISH…."

The seven men got up and pulled Haruka with them as they stepped into attention. As Rick started to blab about this and that, he handed out trophies and medals to Haruka and STARISH. She nervously glanced around, seeing the pink-haired dude from before, and only to him for a split second, she gave him an immature look: a tongue sticking out.

The man laughed as Rick concluded, allowing them to step off the stage.

"Onpa Kei…"

Some random band stepped up, receiving applauses and cheers and trophies and shit.

"Now moving onto retired celebrities." The oldies in the building laughed, recalling their fifteen minutes of fame that _probably didn't _last fifteen minutes. Probably fifteen years.

"Tsukimiya Ringo."

Haruka gasped with a huge smile, looking around for a girly man with bouncy curls and an adorable fashion sense. But instead, she saw the same dude from before rise from his seat, giving her a smug look as he stepped up onto the stage.

Haruka's jaw dropped, disappointment and betrayal hitting her eyes. "_Him!_"

Girls squealed, awed at his change of appearance. "Your hair!"

"Wow, Mr. Tsukimiya, you really have changed!" Rick stared at him, amazed at his beauty. Yes, guys can be amazed by other guy's appearances. "What a difference!"

"Thank you."

"Kyaa, his voice!"

"Even your voice has changed." Rick laughed, patting him on the shoulder.

"Actually, I've been keeping it up so high for many years. It's actually really hard to do this right now. And I thank you all for your support. My time has come to an end," he replied politely, waving at the crowd.

Rick laughed. "Don't make it sound like you're about to die."

"No one knows, so I might as well say it while I can." Ringo beamed, though he looked more buff.

"Whoa. That's Ringo-sensei?" Otoya whispered, eyes wide.

"He…changed." Ren chuckled, shaking his head.

"Nanami, what are you doing?" Masato's voice reached her ears, and Haruka finally found herself standing up, her face displaying disappointment.

"Him! That's him!" She pointed an accusing finger as she sat down. "Y'know, the dude who took me away thirty minutes ago?"

Otoya fell out of his chair. "H-him!"

"Yes, _him_!" Haruka agreed.

"He was hitting on her?" Syo's nose crinkled in disgust. "What a creep."

"I miss his hair," Natsuki cooed, but Syo reprimanded him, telling him to be 'manly or else you won't be an idol'.

Ringo was now walking down the stage, a smirk on his lips as he purposely walked by Haruka's table. "See, Nanami-san? You do know me." He stopped by her table, deciding to sit with them. He laughed as he felt the possessiveness float to him.

"Who knew?!" she yelled at him, eyebrows pointed down.

"Why are you so mad at me?" he asked.

"Don't give me that cute female Ringo look! You know what you've done, you cross dresser."

"You called me cute." A laugh along with a blush. "I'm flattered."

Haruka's lips pursed. "Though…you do look cool."

"Why, thank you."

"Don't expect any more compliments, creep."

Ringo laughed, patting her on the head and pressing his lips to her cheek. He pulled back when Cecil raised his flute to throw it at him. "Don't look at me like that, guys. And Haruka, a kiss is how familiar people greet each other. Don't be so flustered about it."

"S-stay away from me!" she sputtered, shoving him away. "I will _never _get my makeup done with a _guy_!"

"HARUKA-HIME, you could've always turned to _me _when you have makeup problems," Cecil whined.

"Aw hell no!" Syo retorted. "She would look like a killer clown!"

"Well then, ask Tokiya! He's really good at—ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Otoya winced with each bonk on the head. Tokiya glared at him.

"I told you never to speak of that ever _again,_" he growled.

"But it's true. You're really good at makeup!"

"Then _I'll _go to Ichinose-san, and not _you_!" Haruka triumphantly declared.

:..:..:

Ten days later when they had a photo shoot of the whole agency, Haruka ended up on Tomochika's vanity once again with the one and only Tsukimiya Ringo behind her, wiping all sorts of cosmetics on her face. She was pouty, moping around as his fingers did their work.

"I hate being a girl. I hate makeup. I hate you."

"Too bad Tokiya is sick today. Such a shame." An airy chuckle. "I'm flattered that you still came to me for help."

"Not that I wanted it," she mumbled under her breath, and Ringo snickered.

"I'll always be here to help you with anything, Haruka. Just call me."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

:..:..:

**Sorry for being late x3 It's long and bad and I'm sorry and I'm terrible at writing and yeah. I hope that it satisfied you, Magi-san! Sorry for typos.**

**Buh-buh-bai c:**


	9. Multiplayer

**Multiplayer**

**Requested by: **Many readers who wanted Otoya x Haruka huehuehue

**Inspired by: **A gif

**Author's Notes: **Fluff. Cute. Video games. Drabble. Enjoyyyy

**Summary: **AU. Otoya and Haruka hang out at the redhead's place, deciding to play some video games.

* * *

Otoya sighed in relief as he shut his closet door right when the door bell rang. The procrastinator had just finished cleaning up his apartment at the last minute, for Haruka was expected at his apartment. Wiping back his hair, he approached his front door, opening it with a beaming smile.

"Haruka!" he said, pulling her inside with a hug.

His girlfriend giggled as he swung her around in circles. "Otoya-kun, it's only been three days since I last saw you," she replied between giggles, now staring down at him from above. He gave her a quick Eskimo kiss, and she wrinkled her nose in response. "Why are you so jumpy today?" she queried with a grin.

"I've missed you," he admitted with ease. "I just want to spend my time with you," he whispered softly, kissing her cheek before letting her down.

Currently boiling with blushes, Haruka murmured, "Don't say that yet! Say that when you propose to me," she huffed teasingly, rubbing the lower-half of her face with her fingers.

Otoya chuckled, mussing her velvety hair atop her head. "I will, I will, I promise." He slung an arm over her shoulder and pulled her in so that they were—once again—hugging. "Now let's have some fun, okay?" And so he led her towards the living room where his plans awaited.

His large HD TV was already set, displaying the home page for Halo 5 with the wallpaper rotating around Master Chief clad in a full set of armor. Men in red were beside him, also holding weapons as they gazed at something that the players' eyes could not see.

"Whoa, you already got Halo 5?" Haruka gasped, dropping her belongings beside the TV. She dropped onto the couch, a remote already in her hands. "That's so cool…"

"Yeah," he replied, "so I thought we could play it together."

"Hmm, but I'm not that good at video games," Haruka mumbled. "But I'll try my best nonetheless." She faced him to give him the brightest smile he has ever seen.

Otoya laughed as he sat beside her, grabbing the main controller and pressing a few buttons so that the game would start in a minute. "You're so radiant," he said, scooting over so that their sides were plastered together. Haruka leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed contentedly.

"I do not know what I'm capable unless I try," she said in response, her golden orbs flickering nervously at the game before her. Only thirty-nine seconds until both of them spawned in an area with aliens and enemies.

"That's my girl." He kissed her forehead slowly, letting his warmth spread to her. The pinkette grinned, moving her head to give him a quick peck.

"The game is starting soon," she warned, pulling back to give each other some distance. "Mou, let's hope I just get past the tutorial," she sulked.

"I'm sure you will," he encouraged, ruffling her hair again, and the feminine voice of the announcer began, giving instructions and tips about murdering the invaders. "Yosh, let's do this."

:..:..:

"One more!" Haruka persisted, pulling her knees to her chest and banging the controller lightly against the caps of her knees. "Please!" she begged, jutting out her lower lip at the redhead, who was pressing the controller against his forehead.

"Haruka, it's getting late, and this is the eleventh time you've tried," he groaned. "Don't you think we should take a little break?"

"But I died in all of the attempts! I couldn't even get past the bridge…," she pushed forward.

Otoya sighed. "It's just a game. I'm sure you'll get your chance eventually."

Haruka pounded her fists against her thighs. "But I want to try now."

"It's ten."

"We still have two more hours."

"Till tomorrow."

"So what?"

The man set down his controller, getting up, but Haruka flung herself at his hips, her eyes watering with false tears and her voice too cute to be hers. Otoya looked down, surprised, with his cheeks pink and his eyes wide.

"P-please, Otoya-kun."

"… Just _one _more try, okay?" he answered, unraveling her hands from his waist and sitting back down. His bottom was really tired of just sitting there, and his legs were even worse. And so Otoya picked up the controller and pressed A, confirming another battle of the same map and format. He sighed. This will take forever.

:..:..:

"Fudge," Haruka mumbled, her face twisting with sadness as she set down her controller on his glass coffee table.

Otoya glanced at her, seeing her unshed tears and the stress. He, too, put down his controller and twisted his body so that he was facing her, cross-legged. "Hey, Haruka," he called out to her, but she didn't respond. She was too busy glaring at the Covenant, watching as his strange lips move inward and outward from his large mouth.

He closed his eyes and gave a loving kiss to her lips, putting in all his emotion into it. Moving her head towards him, he tilted his head.

Deciding to stop before things could get out of hand, he pulled away, staring at her with a burning passion of concern. He gave her a smile. "You did wonderful."

Blushing prettily, she swiftly looked down at her fumbling thumbs. "But I _really _wanted to be side-by-side with you…, but you were too good for me," she confessed.

Otoya felt like laughing his head off. "Is that why you've been so persistent?" he sweetly asked, pushing her hair behind sensitive ear. She nodded. "You're really silly," he said, kissing her forehead, cheeks, nose, and then lips. "I'll always be beside you. I will never abandon you."

"But I…"

"It's just a game, Haruka. Reality is different," he explained, engulfing her in his arms.

She leaned on him, letting this moment register in her mind.

"Then if it were the same, then creepy aliens would be dominating, right?" She giggled at her failed attempt to light up the mood, and she smiled when she heard the comforting snickers of her boyfriend.

"Yes, and both you and I would kick their butts."

"You won't leave me behind, will you?"

"Never."

"Good."

"I'll be with you forever." And so he sealed his promise with a kiss bestowed onto her lips.

:..:..:

**Finally! It took three stories to come up with the right one! After 3 bad attempts, I finally got this one! Tell me your ideas, and watch out for an Otoya x Haruka STORY! Yas, a story c: **


	10. Breathing Too Hard

**Breathing Too Hard**

**Inspired by: **Tokiya's breathing problems

**Author's Notes: **Have you ever noticed the way Miyano always goes "ghhuuwahgghgh" when he inhales every time he sings? Yup… I'm cranking up the fluff cuz I'm feeling so shady lately~~~

**Summary: **Being engaged to the aloof prince Ichinose Tokiya is an unimaginable dream, and Haruka sure is one girl loathed by all otakus; she gets to marry Tokiya. He is absolutely perfect: he can play every instrument, he's a loving and affectionate tsundere, he's smart, and he can _sing_. But there's one thing that Haruka takes notice of: he isn't so perfect. In which Nanami Haruka discovers his inhaling issues, one of his problems when singing. Haruka x Tokiya.

* * *

"You're always breathing too hard!" an angered Nanami Haruka screeched, clawing at her salmon colored hair. "I can always hear you go"-she made a deep inhaling noise with her throat scratching-"after every verse, Tokiya!" She huffed angrily, glaring into the eyes of her companion.

Her partner, Ichinose Tokiya, sweat-dropped, feeling anxiety boil at the pit of his stomach, and he showed it by chuckling uneasily. "A-ah, sh-shall I try ag-"

"Not until you perfect your breathing problems!" she interrupted, moaning in exasperation. Stressed, she slammed her fists against the ivory keys of the grand piano, a wretched screech slicing at the air. "Seriously, Anata, please..." Her voice was hoarse, scratchy, and pleading; Tokiya could feel the tears in her usually-melodic voice.

Tokiya felt his heart twist with remorse, a pout growing on his thin lips. Seeing his fiancée pressured and disheveled gave him this biting feeling of responsibility. After all, it's his fault for screwing up on...breathing...

He hesitantly walked towards her, the clicking of his obsidian black dress shoes interrupting the silence. He awkwardly stood in front of her, seeing the bobbing her shoulders, presumably silent crying. And now Tokiya could feel his own tears stinging in his gray-blue eyes as he heard sniffling and whisper-like breaths.

"Haruka, I'm sorry," he apologized pathetically, sitting on the piano bench beside her; the wooden furniture made creaking noises when the extra weight pressed down on the bench. The singer placed his hand on her back, rubbing her in a comforting manner. Shivers rolled up his spine when he felt the grooves of her back. _Not until the wedding_. "I'm trying, really. I try to keep myself in check. I'm sorry. It's my fault." It wasn't his fault, but for the sake of his girlfriend, he apologized anyways. Girls nowadays.

The pianist let out a wavering sigh, lifting her head from the keys and staring at his face. Droplets of tears clung to her long eyelashes, glossy splotches blocking her vision. "N-no, it's not your fault. I'm just so...frustrated. I just want this song to be perfect for our wedding," she whispered, a blush tainting her cheeks as she boldly held his gaze.

Tokiya felt his neck heat up, but nonetheless he grinned a crooked smirk. "I know, Koibito, I know how you feel." He picked up her head and made her lean on his shoulder. He sighed in contentment, staring at the music sheet in front of him, getting lost in his train of thought.

Only a few weeks ago did Tokiya propose to her, at the age of 24. Plus, the wedding is only two weeks from today; fourteen days can fly by in a flash. They really had been 'lovers' since the age of thirteen, inseparable, for people thought that they were connected by their hips. The two had always been friends when they were young, Haruka being the glue of the relationship, though it was a rough meeting. Tokiya really hadn't liked her at first sight.

When they were around eight years old, Haruka and Tokiya met, and of course, the tsundere Tokiya would ignore her, saying that she's a hindrance. She would follow him, saying that "the more you'll beat me, the more I'll love you." It was then when the blue haired boy concluded that she was a freaking masochist.

At his birthday party (a week after they met), she had mysteriously showed up like a stalker, randomly appearing at his dinner table; he nearly whacked her with a cleaver, screaming for her to 'leave me alone!'. Haruka only giggled, a blush staining her cheeks, unafraid of his gorey moves. Tokiya decided that she was the most annoying person he would ever meet.

His judgement changed when they were eleven years old after he found her wailing on her living room floor. It was her eleventh birthday, but there were no people for Haruka to celebrate with; the birthday girl witnessed her parents' death right in front of her eyes, an hour before the clock struck twelve of the next day. He had been invited, for obvious reasons, and saw her crying herself to death, puddles of blood afters tears flooding the room.

Because he wasn't that much of a sadist, he ran up to her and hugged her, telling Haruka that he was here; that was when the two had become 'young lovers', though Tokiya had opposed the idea and complained about their title quite a few times.

Haruka poked his stomach, dragging him out of his dreaming. "C-can we try one more time?"

He grinned, elated. "Of course." With that, Ichinose Tokiya stood up to his feet and moved a few inches away, deciding that it'd be easier to sing if he had the melody in front of him; he moved behind Haruka.

"One...two...three...go." Haruka's fingers gracefully leaped across the keys, pressing down on the notes.

"Kisetsu wa peeji wo mekuru youni. Megutte iku tabiji. Kyou wa naitatte ashita wara eba  
Atarashii hi ga kimi wo terasu. Tsuka reta nara-"

Haruka suddenly stopped playing, Tokiya still singing until the melody was lost; he sighed in dejection, knowing exactly why they stopped.

And so he started apologizing, "I-I'm sorry. I'm a failure; I can't do anything right. Please forgive me Haruka." Both waited in silence, the female pianist remaining quiet, seeming to be contemplating on what she's about to say. "Y-you can scream at me if you're still mad," he offered.

Haruka sighed, and Tokiya visibly slumped forward, his shoulders sagging. "Mmmmmmm... I guess it's getting a bit better, but how do you think we should get rid of it?"

The blue haired singer stared at nothing for a moment, deep in thought until he snapped his fingers, a sudden thought coming to mind. "Maybe make me breathe heavily just to get it out of my system."

Haruka blushed profusely. "D-d-duhhmmm, I-I don't know a-_anything _about c-curing y-you…" She immediately looked away.

"Oh? Nanami-san, what were you thinking?" A smirk slithered onto Tokiya's lips as his eyebrows rose.

"N-nothing in p-particular," she murmured, looking away in humiliation. Tokiya's smirk widened as he moved to fill her peripheral vision. She looked in another direction, but he kept on moving until she gave up. "Fine. You caught me."

"Tell me what you were thinking."

"Pass."

"I'm afraid that's against the rules."

Haruka scoffed teasingly. "What rules?"

"My rules." And so their staring/glaring contest began, the sun and sky clashing, lightning striking down.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fine!" Haruka screamed, surrendering with both of her hands raised.

"Thank you, kind Nanami-san. Would you please share your thoughts?" Tokiya said, taunting her with his overly sweet smile and the way he leaned his chin against his fists.

The soon-to-be Ichinose fumbled with her fingers and words, embarrassment scrawled all over her face. "'Don't tell me, show me'. That's why my music teacher, T. Traglia said to me."

Tokiya blinked, utterly confused, saying, "What're you-"

The warm, sweet lips of his fiancee cut him off as her mouth crashed with his, her momentum making the blunet jerk back. He made a startled gasp, hands instinctively reaching to catch himself before he fell onto the hard, wooden floor of the music room. Haruka leaned over him, careful not to push him off the piano bench; he only had a few inches before he fell off the cliff. She placed her hand flat against the bench beside his right thigh, keeping her right hand onto his knee as she pushed forward, moving her lips against his.

She parted, breathing heavily against his face, her mouth hovering a centimeter from his. "T-that's what I meant." The rosette blushed, her eyes firmly planted on the lower half of his face; he finally was exhaling in difficult puffs. "You're not breathing hard yet…. Let's push further."

And that was her lame excuse of pushing further.

"W-wait, Haruk-"

Again, she placed her mouth against his boldly, without hesitation, licking his lips to tease him. Lost by his lustful desires, he parted his lips, waiting for the entrance of her wet tongue; it never came, and that made Tokiya mad. Pushing himself up so that they weren't bent over each other, he held her waist gently, coaxing for her to continue. But the more he pushed, she withdrew; every time he begged for more, she didn't give anything to him. She was a living contradiction.

She pulled away, ignoring the pleas of her fiance. When she turned away, he forced her to look at him, placing gentle kisses to her face, trying to convince her to continue.

"No, stop!" She giggled when his chest leaned on her shoulder, weakly pushing him away. He whimpered against her skin. "That's enough!" she said between snickers from the wisp-like kisses he bestowed onto her skin. She harshly pushed him away, the force sending him all the way to the other side of the bench and nearly onto the floor. Haruka glared down at him, embarrassment etched onto her features.

Reluctantly, he capped his desires, pouting as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Now try singing."

".. Huh?" he gasped, bewilderment twinkling in his eyes.

A giggle escaped from Haruka. "You forgot the whole reason of us making out?"

"What?"

"It was to cure your breathing problems, silly." She whacked his forearm in a teasing manner.

"Who?"

"Stop. It's not funny anymore," she complained with a faint laugh.

He gave a cocky grin, pointing out, "But you're laughing."

Haruka suppressed another blissful grin from sneaking onto her mouth. "Okay, now I'm not." A chuckle from the male when he saw her failed attempt in keeping a solemn expression.

"You look cute like that," he commented, bringing a wonderful hue of pink onto Haruka's cheeks.

"Well, whatever with that! Let's just start singing." She shrugged him off, leaving him slightly wounded.

Tokiya hummed, drumming his fingers on his knees before getting up.

"The final countdown. Fourteen more days to go, Koibito." And with that, the engaged couple started, both of their harmonious and melodious voices creating a perfect melody.

Haruka's fingers gracefully travel across the keys, her engagement ring often winking in the warm sunlight of the afternoon. Tokiya lifts his left hand above his heart, closing his eyes to enjoy the song as a glittering light reflects off of his ring and onto the ceiling of the room. They fail to notice the beautiful shine of their talent.

:..:..:

Wrinkly hands of grandparents and parents lift to wipe away any stray tears that escape their eyes while the priest announced, "You may kiss the bride." Jovial grins quirk at their lips as relatives and close friends watch as the newlyweds joined lips to establish their marriage; their hands, in front of their pelvis, were knotted together, the couple focusing on each other for the mean time.

Pulling away after someone coughed loudly and teasingly, Ichinose Tokiya and Haruka glanced at the crowd, the male's smile wider than it has ever been in his life. Suddenly the supporting families and colleagues shot to their feet, throwing flower petals and cheering loudly as the Ichinose couple raced down the aisle; they were pelted in white and pastel pink flowers along with uncooked rice.

Tokiya and Haruka slowed down, stepping onto another platform with a grand piano and a microphone on its center. All the crowd had to do was turn their chairs around so that they were, once again, facing them.

Haruka departed from her husband's side, making her way towards the cushioned piano bench; Tokiya stood where he was, for the microphone was already beside him.

Once everyone had calmed down, Tokiya spoke into the microphone, stealing obvious glances at his wife. He cleared his throat, intentionally asking for their attention. "Thank you all for attending our wedding; it means so much for us for close friends and families to join us on our special day." The blunet grinned, scanning the sniffling crowd.

"And as a token of our gratitude, we are going to sing to you guys," Haruka said through her mic by the piano. "This song is called Moonlight by the two of us," she informed, placing her fingers on the starting key. "And please do enjoy."

Waiting for his cue, Tokiya lightly tapped his index finger against the pole of the microphone, careful not to let the reverberations get picked up by the microphone and possibly let everyone know that he's tapping his finger.

Now's the time:

"Kisetsu wa peeji wo mekuru youni  
Megutte iku tabiji

Kyou wa naitatte ashita wara eba  
Atarashii hi ga kimi wo terasu

Tsuka reta nara kata no ni wo oroshite  
Ima dake wa iu yo, oyasumi  
Yami wo saku moonlight  
Michi biku hikari wo boku ga terasu kara

Itsumo to chigau hibi ya naku shita ima ni  
Obie nakute mo ii

Tsuyosa ni shigami tsuku koto ni koda wara nakute mo  
Mae ni susunde yukeru kara

Kono te wo tsuna ide omoi wo tsumu idara  
Ima dake wa iu yo, oyasumi  
Yami wo saku moonlight  
Kimi wo tsutsumi komu hikari hanatsu kara

Nemuru mae ni  
Kimi no uta wo sukoshi dake kika sete  
Kitto tsuki made todo ita no naraba  
Taiyou ga hansha shite  
Tsugi no asa niwa kimi dake ni todoku  
Atarashii hikari ni naru kara  
Utai tsuzu kete ima  
Kimi dake no komori uta wo

Tsuka reta nara kata no ni wo oroshite  
Ima dake wa iu yo, oyasumi  
Yami wo saku moonlight  
Michi biku hikari wo boku ga terasu kara

Kono te wo tsuna ide omoi tsumu idara  
Ima dake wa iu yo, oyasumi  
Yami wo saku moonlight  
Subete tsutsumi komu  
Hikari de kimi wo terashi tsuzu keru kara…"

The crowd was silent for a few seconds, lost in a trance of the beautiful harmony the newlyweds had created, until they broke out into a full-on cheer, the thundering of claps buzzing in their ears. They glanced at each other, both beaming as they bowed gratefully, stepping down onto the stage once the applauses subsided. The priest now took over, instructing them that there was a large feast after; the older man in authority ordered them to walk towards the rows and rows of tables overflowing with food.

Haruka saw their college friends-Jinguji Ren, Aijima Cecil, Hijirikawa Masato, Ittoki Otoya, Shinomiya Natsuki, and Kurusu Syo-approach them with gigantic grins, and she waved hello.

"Uwahahah, I'm so happy for you guys!" Natsuki gushed, clasping his hands together as he stared at the two. "I knew you two would end up together."

Syo grumbled with a smile. "Hey, when we first met them, they were inseparable; of course they'd end up married." Both Haruka and Tokiya chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of their necks.

"Congratulations, Icchi. Make sure to treat her fine." Ren winked, and Tokiya stammered a reply as he bowed awkwardly.

"O-of course…"

"I'm happy for you both, Nan-I mean, Mrs. Ichinose," Masato stuttered, smiling slightly in happiness.

Cecil clapped quietly, giving them a broad smile. "I'm happy for both of you guys." He opened his eyes, a sly spark igniting in his emerald orbs. "But more importantly…"

"You cured your breathing problems!" Otoya finished loudly, throwing his hands up in the air. "Ne, Tokiya, tell me how you did it!" As if they were back in college, Tokiya started to ignore the redhead, his eyes twitching with irritation.

Ren laughed as Masato snickered. "Please, do tell us. Back in college, you were always inhaling like you had asthma," Ren said between chuckles.

Tokiya turned bright red from embarrassment. "I-I prefer…"

"But you _finally _made it stop!" Otoya complained. Knowing that Tokiya was now ignoring him, he resorted to the pinkette. "Ne, Na-Haruka, tell me how your hubby here fixed his inhaling issues."

"Uhmm…." She looked in another direction. Her face abruptly flashed with fake shock. "Oh look, there's a flower petal. I'm gonna touch it…" With her lame excuse, she departed from the group with haste, lifting the ivory dress so that she wouldn't trip. But instead of poking a pink petal, she ended up going to the dining area where the rest of the audience chatted and patiently waited. The moment she stepped by a table, she was swarmed by families-mostly Tokiya's since hers died-and friends of families. Haruka awkwardly included herself in their conversations.

"I guess I'd better follow her…" Tokiya chuckled uneasily, quickly following his wife so that she wouldn't feel awkward around his nosy relatives.

The six men were left by themselves in suspicion. "I wonder what that was for… Why are they so blushy?" Cecil pouted, watching them from afar.

"You're too innocent to know, Cesshi." Ren clapped his shoulder, following the Ichinoses to a table of eight, specifically reserved for the ol' group of friends.

"Please tell me~" the brunet whined, following as the group went to their tables. The group started to break into bunches, for they were all spreading out to choose their seats.

The flirtatious man sighed. "Let's just say they were trapped in a bedroom with no way out, and both of them were just _hungry _for each other…"

"Ren, just leave it," Syo groaned, slapping his forehead as if he felt a migraine being planted. "I'd rather not step into the topic." His cheeks were bright pink.

"Oh c'mon, Ochibi-chan, you'll find your partner one day, so why not talk about it now?" Ren teased, nudging the shorter blond with his elbow. "You'll have to do the deed one day."

"Shut _up_!" Syo groaned, covering his ears as his cheeks lit bright red. "I don't want anything coming from your mouth," he snarled.

Ren raised both of his hands to mock surrender, entertainment flashing in his eyes.

Finally seeing that the awkward conversations was over, Tokiya and Haruka returned, politely dismissing themselves from the nosy family members. They sat down next to each other, their friends surrounding them with smiles.

"So, when's the honeymoon?" Ren asked, mischief hinting his voice. He gave a mini wiggle of the brows, obviously suggesting something. But Haruka being Haruka, she didn't catch onto his 'hints'.

"Two days from now," she replied. "Why?" Pink hair swayed as she leaned her head to the right to display her curiosity. "We're going to pack after the reception."

The saxophonist grinned innocently for the female, giving winks to her husband. "I want to know when I'll be an 'uncle'." He physically put quotation marks for the word 'uncle' with his fingers. "So please make it quick." Another wink.

Haruka finally caught onto his doings and flushed a deep red, now unable to look at Tokiya, who was also bobbing his knee anxiously and covering the lower-half of his face, and Ren, who was slyly grinning. "W-w-wait…"

Syo made a loud groaning noise as if he was a vampire exposed to the bright sunlight. "Oh my GOD!" he screamed, ramming his forehead flat into the table. The utensils jumped and the plates rattled, the decorative flowers buzzing. "I told you to just drop it, Ren!"

"Sorry, sorry, just a habit." He waved it off easily, comfortably leaning back into his chair. "But please, do enjoy yourselves at your honeymoon."

"O-obviously," Tokiya stuttered.

"Ohoho, Icchi's a bit excited."

"Ren, that's enough," Masato said.

"I promise." He held out his pinky for the married woman to take. She cautiously curled her pinky around his, sealing his so-called 'promise'.

She sighed. "I swear, if you break that promise, I will hurt you."

"... Where?"

"That's it! I'm going to kill you!" Haruka announced aloud, quickly catching everyone's attention. She was huffing as she stood up, fist slammed into the table, chest heaving. The women gasped as the men blinked. Their minds were still processing what Haruka had just said.

"Haruka," Tokiya hissed in a scolding tone, "pipe down! You're going to-" Realizing that reprimanding her was now useless, he cut himself off, slamming his forehead with his palm.

Still catching her breath, she slowly sat down, her eyes nervously flickering to stare at everyone's face. They were bewildered. "U-uhmmm…" she mumbled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mommy, I told you Cousin Tokiya-san shouldn't have married her! She's gone crazy!" a child whined, breaking the silence. And so an uproar exploded, cameras flashing and screams filling the air.

"It looks like you've been sucked into trouble," Cecil said, grinning apologetically.

"Good luck." Otoya patted the newlyweds' shoulders.

"We'll need it."

:..:..:

**DUDES, did you SEE the new characters that joined HEAVENS?! Ootori Eiji is the cutie, obviously Eiichi's little bro bro. MWHAHAHA, I shall add them to the Haruka harem x3 I NOW LOVE HEAVENS!**

**Kami-sama, take me to Heaven….**


	11. Thief

**Thief**

**Requested by: **Derpyotaku

**Author's Notes: **Holy fudge nuggets, I can't believe that I forgot to add QN into this one-shot series :O But fear not! You will see about ten updates on this story/collection about QN and other pairings c: So sorry I forgot this. Warning: drabble and pedophile-ism.

**Summary: **Reiji x Haruka. He couldn't help it. That's just who he is. He's a prankster, for sure, but a thief? No, Kotobuki Reiji, according to his standards, is _not _a thief…. Okay, maybe once he was, but for Otoya and Tokiya to call him that wasn't fair.

* * *

Both Ichinose Tokiya and Ittoki Otoya sighed, dejected when they both saw the lime green car zoom into the horizon, stealing their composer for who-knows-how-long. The roaring of the vehicle was being washed out, as the distance between them was increasing. The two idols were left alone on the sidewalk, peace returning when Kotobuki left.

"He stole the show," Otoya mumbled miserably as his shoulders slumped forward.

"…again," added Tokiya as he stared at the vehicle until it left his peripheral view. His statement only exacerbated the redhead's mood.

"First the card trick, and now this?" the red haired guitarist whined further, an upsetting frown crossing over his lips.

Sigh.

"We better go back," the perfectionist replied, attempting to hide the disappointment and envy in his voice, but because Otoya had been his roommate for a good year, he could see through his mask.

"Yeah," he agreed, deciding not to push Tokiya's buttons. "We need to keep up with Reiji."

:..:..:

"Uhm, Kotobuki-senpai, where are you taking me?" Nanami Haruka queried, curiously peeking out the window, seeing many flashing lights whir by; Reiji was going at least sixty miles per hour on a main road, well, an empty main road. The brown haired senior was going through yellow lights, not really caring about the law at the moment. His focus was set at a specific location where—

"Somewhere," he simply replied, eyes fixated on the road. A teasing smile played at his lips, taunting the younger woman. Haruka pouted when she didn't receive a proper response from STARISH's mentor.

"… At least tell me you're not going to kidnap me," she begged, yearning for assurance. _He could at least confirm that he's not taking me to an auction block._

Reiji chuckled, patting her head with his left hand. "I promise I won't kidnap you. If I could, I would."

Haruka's cheeks glowed pink in the darkness. She sputtered, embarrassed, "W-what are you talking about?!"

"I'm saying that if I could, then I would have a long time ago," he answered honestly with a goofy grin.

Seeing the foolish smile on his lips, Haruka let out a relieved breath, placing a hand atop her chest. "Good," she breathed, "you're just kidding." She laughed, canning her neck to stare up at the stars in an awkward angle.

The brunet faked a grin, but behind the façade, his expression was solemn. What made her think that? Was he really _that _immature? Did he appear as a relaxed high school student? Surely Haruka doesn't know his other side.

Ever since Kisaragi Aine had disappeared, Reiji hasn't been so care-free. Yeah, he would appear so, but within his mind and thoughts are wars and shadows. Aine was his best friend, the one that understood the goof the best. Obviously Quartet Night was there, and especially Ai, but those three were tsunderes; they don't really show Reiji their real personas.

"Kotobuki-senpai, did I say something?" Haruka's gentle voice caught his ears, and he flinched, his right hand jerking, which made the car swerve to the right just for a split second. "Woah!" Haruka gasped, grabbing the closest thing to her as a foundation: his left hand by the shifting gears.

The older man regained his nerves and followed the road carefully like a child coloring inside the lines. Her fingers trembled against the back of his hand as she clutched him, and he felt the baby skin of Haruka's hands.

_Holy shit_.

This was probably the third time in his life he has held a hand in a gentle, passionate way. The soft feeling of a limb pressed against him brought a faint blush to his cheeks. _How long has it been since Okaa-san has died? _Reiji thought to himself. Obviously the first time he grasped a hand was with his deceased mother, but when he was a child, he held hands with her. The second time he twined fingers with another being was with Aine when they were very young—seven years old? Maybe ten. And the third time was with Haruka.

A fifteen or so year gap from joining fingers and hands, yet Reiji couldn't believe that it was with a _girl_. Even his ex-girlfriend never held hands with him…well, that's because they only lasted a couple of days, maybe four days max and it was off.

The comforting warmth had departed from his side, drawing him back to reality: Haruka had let go after realizing that holding hands was no longer necessary. At that very moment, Kotobuki Reiji had realized he had a microscopic attachment (_maayyybee _a crush) on Nanami Haruka, a girl who is eight years his junior.

He heard Haruka sigh, and he took a quick glimpse at her face. "The stars are so beautiful tonight." She was staring out the window of the car again, gazing at the brightly shining stars that winked down at them.

"Hmmmm," he hummed in response, silently agreeing with her. He turned his eyes back onto the road, focusing his energy on getting to his site: an abandoned amusement park.

The rides will not function (blame the rust and the old wiring), but the colorful lights still worked as if they were newly bought. Reiji had found this place when he was about twelve with—of course—Aine. The two had escaped the strict grasp of the brunet's father and resorted to an old park where the buddies could openly discuss their concerns and issues. And this is the first time in years since Reiji had visited this place—with a _friend_.

That must mean that this woman is very special to him.

"We're here," Reiji announced, steering his car deep into the woods to avoid getting caught. The tires rolled off of the asphalt road and ran over large twigs, rotting leaves, and rocks, making the car shift from left to right, enabling Reiji to brush shoulders with Haruka. Now deep in the thick forest, Reiji pressed his foot against the brakes and parked the vehicle; both of them unbuckled their seat belts and exited the car, Haruka waiting for his lead.

"Where do we go?" she inquired, looking at the looming trees in front of her. Owls hooted eerily and creatures' eyes stared at the two humans from the shadows. Haruka shivered, feeling their eyes all over her body.

Thinking that the weather was a bit chilly for Haruka (she had only been dressed in a pencil skirt and blouse with no outerwear), the older man shrugged off his leather coat and draped it over her shoulders. "Eh?" she murmured, looking up into the gray-brown eyes of her senior.

He gave her a gentle smile and took her hand, causing his apprentice to blush prettily. "Come on," he said, tugging on her arm as he created a path through the shrubs and bushes.

Haruka hesitantly looked around her, thin branches reaching out at her and scratching her thin legs. Bugs swarmed around the composer, attracted to her flowery fragrance; mysterious liquid splashed onto her exposed arms and legs from dewy shrubs and herbs. "Gross," she whispered, involuntarily tightening her grip on Reiji.

Feeling her squeeze his hand made him smirk with a feeling of accomplishment…though he didn't know why. "Don't worry, My Girl. We're almost there."

"Okay…," she mumbled, trying to pay attention to Reiji.

Once out of the woods, both Haruka and Reiji stepped into a rusty, metallic platform to indicate that they were on public property of an amusement park.

"Wait here one moment, please," Reiji whispered, departing from her side and releasing her hand.

Haruka was now alone, feeling butterflies flutter in her stomach from anxiety. It was too dark in this creepy place. The old rides were rusting, the candy stands were haunting with the broken appliances inside, and the booths gave a murderous aura because of the supposed-to-be-cute-but-not masks of clowns, acrobats, and traditional makeup. There were clown masks with holes and dirt on them, making it look like a murderer with their crazy smiles.

A shiver ran down her spine when she heard the creaking of the old Ferris wheel rotating. It had what she thought to be broken lights, but in an instant, everything lit up, putting on a light show.

A still pond with murky liquid started spewing water from a fountain head, the dirty liquid reflecting the rainbow colored lights buried deep within the pond. The lights gradually changed from one color to the other.

Haruka gasped, taking in the beauty of an old park, which was now flashing with liveliness. "Wow...," she gasped, gaping at the sight before her.

"You like?" Reiji suddenly asked, popping up beside her. He gave her a grin when she flinched back, shocked from his sudden appearance. "Ahaha, sorry, sorry."

"Kotobuki-senpai, you scared me…" She rested her hand flat against her bosom, feeling it heave. "And yes, I love it."

"We have it all to ourselves, you know," the brunet said, giving her a suggestive wink. "So let's enjoy ourselves for a bit." Without waiting for her to reply, Reiji grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers, leading her to the tea cups.

"I thought everything was broken?"

"We'll make it work."

:..:..:

Syo yawned, slouched against the armrest of the couch, glancing down at his watch. "It's ten thirty. Where are they?" His voice was hoarse and dry from their intense singing practice.

Otoya leaned his head back, resting his eyes. "They left at six. Did Reiji kidnap her?"

"That's not likely, Ikki." Ren laughed. "What other place could he put the Lady? Here?"

"But they've been gone for so long," Natsuki whined, placing his chin against his arm. His back was towards the foot of the couch, and his front was facing the low coffee table. The blond pressed the back of his head against the cushions of the sofa. "I wonder if Haru-chan is okay."

"Kotobuki-san would never harm Nanami-san." Tokiya was standing up, his stature stiff as he crossed his arms over his chest. He held a deck of cards in one hand while the other fiddled with a button on the breast pocket. Otoya also held a pack of cards and was currently shuffling them in his boredom.

Cecil growled, his face expression turning sour, "But if he did…"

"Aijima, do not get ahead of yourself," Masato warned, shooting him a sharp glance. The tanned prince jerked away, hiding behind the saxophonist. Ren laughed, and Cecil was about to continue complaining until the door slowly opened.

The mahogany door leading to the rehearsing room creaked open, and a familiar person bounced in, clutching the arm of a female.

"Reiji!" they all shouted, seeing his form enter. "And Haruka!" they added when they saw Haruka enter with him. She had a content smile on her lips, her happiness matching a child that went on a wild adventure.

"What were you doing?" STARISH shot up to their feet and formed a barricade around the two, pounding them with questions.

"Oh guys, it was _beautiful_!" Haruka gasped, her orbs distant, as she was still reminiscing on the times they've spent in the park. "There were lights, and the tea cups were adorable!"

"Where did you go?"

"Oh!" She giggled woozily, pushing past everyone to take a seat on the sofa. "We went to the—"

Before she was about to blurt out their location, Reiji was instantly by her side with his hand clamped over her lips, effectively keeping her lips sealed. "Ahahah, we went to an abandoned playground," he lied with ease.

"Do playgrounds even have lights and tea cups?" Cecil murmured, trying to imagine a playing area with strings of LED lights and a table with fancy drinking cups. Surely Camus would enjoy it there. The prince snickered, picturing the Count of Permafrost drinking tea in a plastic chair, surrounded by children running on woodchips and tossing a rubber ball around.

"Ah, but that's where you are incorrect!" Reiji chortled. "We went to a _special _playground!"

Haruka's mouth was still covered by Reiji's hand, and the guys were about to doubt him.

"You didn't go to a playground," Tokiya concluded nonchalantly.

"Nope. Not at all." Masato shook his head.

The oldest member of Quartet Night sighed, easily relenting and releasing his hold on Haruka. His smile died down. "We just…went somewhere, okay?" His voice was surprisingly free from goofiness and was dead serious. He looked down at his leather shoes and rotated his foot, looking like a child being scolded by their mother.

"Do you mind telling us?"

"Yes."

STARISH was shocked to hear Reiji snap at them with disrespect.

"Rei-chan, but we wanna know!" Otoya whined, a faint smile on his face.

The brunet released his breath, exasperated. "And I want you to stop pestering me." With that, Reiji, yet again, grabbed Haruka's wrist and dragged her out, the pink haired woman keeping her lips shut.

When the door slammed shut with a loud_ slam_, STARISH looked at each other.

"What's with him?" Ren asked.

"He's a bit snappy today…," Cecil replied.

Natsuki brushed his hair back. "Let's just hope he won't do that again…"

Tokiya rubbed the area between his brows, an impatient look on his face. "Just make sure he doesn't steal her _again_. This is the second time…"

"Yeah!" Otoya cheered. "Because stealing is wrong!"

"Shouldn't we charge him then?" A glint sparkled in Syo's aquamarine eyes, his hands balling up into fists. "Let's make some money!"

Haruka peered into the room right when Syo exuberantly announced his plan. She blinked twice before fully letting her form into the room. "You're going to make money off of me?" A blush dusted her cheeks, and the guys cursed under their breath.

"N-n-not like that!" the guitarist sputtered.

"Then you _are _planning something to make some financial gain off of me," she said, slowly stepping across the room to retrieve her bag.

"N-no!" Cecil whimpered, feeling offended. "We would never do that!"

"What was Syo-kun talking abou—"

"Kotobuki Reiji is a _thief_, I tell you!" Otoya interrupted, his cheeks flaring red. "He stole you! Therefore that makes him a thief!"

"What?"

"Ahahah!" Reiji appeared out of nowhere, laughing as he doubled over, clutching his stomach. Slamming his palms against the floor in attempt to let out all his snickers, Reiji rolled over. "Oh God! Otoyan actually…O-Otoya a-a-actually….wow!"

"Rei-chan?" said man asked, bewildered by his sudden appearance. "What're you doing here? I thought you left?"

"Nope! I w-was just…Oh God, wow, you guys are so possessive of Kouhai-chan." He got up and smugly placed a hand on the curve of her hip. "It's not stealing if she's not yours in the first place." With a wink, Reiji stole her once again, this time, with Haruka holding her purse.

Once out, STARISH looked dumbfounded at themselves.

"He can't mean…"

"….Oh God."

:..:..:

**Well, that was crappy. **

**I apologize. **

**You may see another update about Reiji x Haruka **_**again**_**, because this felt awkward to me.**

**Buh-buh-bai c:**


	12. Difficulties with Popularity

**Difficulties with Popularity**

**Requested by: **MAC624

**Author's Notes: **Dude, this pairing oughtta be the same level as Ren x Haruka, cos let's face it, Van is like another nicer and not as flirty Ren. Like, wow. Warning: Drabble and AU.

**Summary: **He was the cool guy. She was the nerd. In which Kiryuin Van sees an opportunity to ask the girl he's fallen for. Though, there are always hardships whenever asking one out to a date.

* * *

Kiryuin Van was an unreachable man for unpopular females that succumbed to his charming looks. He was the popular, nice guy, always surrounded by cheerleaders that followed him like bees to honey. Of course, he would socialize with them and entertain the ladies, but what Nanami Haruka observed was that Van always seemed to find an excuse to depart from their side. The girls with short skirts would cling to his arms and ask for him to stay longer, but Van always found a way to escape, and this time, his excuse was this:

"I have a date today."

…

…

…

…

"Hahahahhaa! You're so funny, Van-chan!" The girls' laughter was like a horny rat screeching for a mate: annoyingly high. And they constantly overdose in the 'cute' giggles, which resulted to a sound similar to a drunk, hiccupping capybara. They swatted his muscular arms with their manicured fingers, often scratching him inadvertently and leaving red marks on his skin.

A girl even dared to press her chest against his back, attempting to be cute with a tiny snort in her snickers. "Why, I've never heard such a cute lie before!" the brunette said in a swoony voice. She poked his nose with her finger, her fake, long nails scratching the tip of his nose. He pulled away instinctively.

"I'm not lying, Noire," he replied, giving his fan girls an uncomfortable smile. He tried prying them off of his body, but girls of all sizes and colors would constantly launch themselves at him, trying to seduce him with their large breasts. "If you would please excuse me…"

One light haired brunette whom he despised, Sumia was her name, demanded, "I'd like to see her."

Nanami Haruka was walking down the hallway of Shining High School, her satchel hanging from her shoulder as she clutched textbooks and essays to her chest. She heard the deafening laughs of the cheerleaders not too far away, and that made Haruka to turn around immediately and find an alternative route to exit the building. Haruka would hate to run into one of those girls dressed in nothing but garments.

She shivered.

The pink haired wise-gal was walking away until a deeper voice called out to her, along with many disgusted snorts.

"That's her?"

"Ew!"

"Look at that hair."

"So short."

"Van, that thing is _not _your girlfriend."

To a certain _g_ word, Haruka turned around and saw Kiryuin Van, the heartthrob of the town (he even had a fan club—locally—along with Jinguji Ren and Ichinose Tokiya), desperately staring at her, mouthing words like 'save me' and 'please play along'. She raised a brow. "Excuse me?" she blurted.

"See? You're just lying to us!" a girl complained, trying to obtain the whiney, bratty girlfriend, but that didn't play well when Van gave her a disapproving look. Her blond, curly hair swished as she bashfully looked away. Her ringlets were often caught in her fake lashes, so the blonde would blink vigorously, looking like a bug flew into her eye and was pasted to her eyeball.

"You don't even have a date," a redhead said. Haruka's eyes landed on her; she had long, beautiful red hair that ended behind her knees, and she had a lovely pair of sharp amber eyes that shot anyone down at an instant. Albeit her gorgeous exterior, her tongue was a thorn on a delicate rose.

To her snarky remark, Haruka turned around and decided to save Van from his predicament. "You don't know how offensive that sounds."

"You don't know how ugly you are," she snapped, placing her hands on her wide hips.

"Lend her a mirror…," the bratty girl from before offered.

"Maribelle, are you stupid?! She'll break it!"

"But Cordelia…"

"She _is _my girlfriend," Van insisted, pushing the horde of girls away. He stepped out of the blob of women and stood beside Haruka, uttering, "Thanks so much." She nodded slightly without a word.

"Prove it," another girl spat. Her hair was pinned up in two ponytails, each holding up a bundle of glossy gray hair. No, she wasn't under a lot of stress, but rather, she dyed it to perfection, in order to complement her unique pink eyes.

"How will he do so, Severa?" Cordelia growled.

Van sighed, pressing his finger against his temple. "Alright. Whatever you say." Sumia, Cordelia, Maribelle, Noire, and Severa screeched with false excitement. "Promise me you'll let me go _permanently _after this?" he bargained with them.

Instantly, the group of girls backed away, their heads huddled together as they weighed the pros and cons of having Van disappear from their side. Whispers were heard and snappy remarks were clear as they discussed their options.

While they were doing that, Van turned to Haruka, who stared blandly at the group before her. Oh how she wanted to murder these girls with her own hands.

"Hey," he called out to her, "thanks a lot, but I have a feeling you're going to regret what I'm going to do to you." Van chuckled airily, his brows furrowing as he brushed his long hair back.

She turned to him with a gentle smile on her lips. "It's totally fine. But to be honest," she said, "I really never liked them." Her nose wrinkled in anger. "No offense."

"None taken."

"So," she drew out a long breath, "how, exactly, are you going to prove that I'm your 'girlfriend'?" She put physical quotation marks with her fingers even though she had difficulty holding her items, staring at the circle of ladies. This gave an idea to Van.

When she looked at him again, she was surprised to see pink on his cheeks. "I'll have to kiss you somewhere…"

She turned red.

"B-but I promise it'll be brief!"

"Oka—"

"Van!" Maribelle called out to him. "If you prove that this _creature _is your beloved, then we won't bother you…only if you kiss us!"

Van gagged.

"N-no!" he said between coughs. "I'm sorry to disappoint you"—he wasn't sorry at all—"but I can't kiss all of you!" The girls' expression obviously was being torn apart as they pushed out their lower lip.

"Then we can't leave your side."

"You guys are being hella 'nnoying," Haruka grumbled, shaking her head. "If you really like this dude, then why won't you give him some space? He's probably disgusted by the smell of your perfume." Haruka blew a raspberry at them, clearly offending the ladies.

"Listen, you tramp!" Severa snarled. "We are clearly more appealing than you!"

"That doesn't really matter, though," Haruka deadpanned in a blunt voice. "Van will like someone for who they are, not for what they look like. If you were smart enough, you'd know that."

"Ugh! That nerve!"

"But clearly, you're a novice when it comes to _love_." She said the last word with an exaggerated tone, making her sound like she was disgusted by the thought of _love_.

"I will seriously—!"

In order to stop Severa and Noire from clawing at Haruka, Van swooped in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, moving his mouth against hers. They both heard gasps behind them and parted, both of their cheeks red from embarrassment.

"Y-you see? She's my girlfriend," Van pointed out, backing up and slowly leading Haruka with him. "So…if you'd excuse us, we have a date to go to!"

"Van, wait!"

Then they broke out into a full-blown sprint, Van taking some of her items before she could drop them onto the floor, enabling the girls to catch up to them. He highly doubted that they would be able to considering that they were equipped with five inch heels and short skirts with unbuttoned shirts.

Stopping behind the school building, both Van and Haruka doubled over to catch their breath, their chests heaving.

"T-thanks so much for that…," Haruka wheezed out.

"I…I should be…thanking…you."

"Nah, it's…no biggie."

Finally able to breathe without difficulty, they both stood straight, smiles beaming on their faces. "It is to me. You saved my life there."

"I just said a few words," Haruka protested, laughing a bit.

"Those words were something though." Van laughed, leaning his head back. "Who knew Nanami Haruka, the goody-two-shoes that never fails a single paper, would curse like that?"

"Hey," she snapped in a teasing voice, "I have some stuff up my sleeves."

"Sure," he replied, rolling his eyes. "Well, then I'd like to treat you for saving my ass back there."

"Oh?"

"Yep," he said, popping the _p_. "After all, we have a date to go to." He gave her a sly smirk, and her cheeks glowed red.

"Y-you meant that?!" Her voice raised a couple octaves from her normal tone, shocked.

"Let's just say that I've been acting like that to get your attention." Van rubbed the back of his neck nervously, laughing.

"W-w-what?!"

"Yep! So, without further ado, let's go to this really cool bakery that I found down the street!" Without even waiting for her response, he grabbed her wrist and ran down the street, exhilaration filling his lungs as he sprinted all over the place, careful not to let his new girlfriend go.

"W-wait! Don't I have any say in this?!"

:..:..:

**Record time in making a fic 1,000 words plus: twenty minutes.**

**Waow.**

**Hope that suites you fancy c:**

**Buh-buh-bai!**


	13. A Mew Addition

**A Mew Addition**

**Requested by: **Derpyotaku, I think

**Author's Notes: **Dude, dude, duuuude, it's really late and I don't know what to write ;-; Tasukete. Let's just see my prompts here….ohh, there's nothing for this AI X HARUKA DRABBLE. YES, DRABBLE

**Summary: **In which Haruka and Ai, a dating couple, receive a new kitten.

* * *

"It's mewling desperately. What do I do?" Mikaze asked in his monotonous voice, as usual. In his ice cold hands, he held a brown ball of fur, with bulging gray-blue eyes and a large mouth that wouldn't stay shut. It squirmed in his grip, but the cyan haired teen held the male kitten tight. "What does it want?" He turned to the person beside him, emotionless.

"Ai," Haruka chided gently, gently lowering his arms down to the floor level, "Bear wants to be put down. Besides, he's only five weeks old, so he'll be a little whiney at first."

He took a shallow breath in and released his vise-like grip on the cat. His girlfriend, Nanami Haruka, was shocked that their new furbaby hadn't passed out from the lack of oxygen. And right when it leaped out onto the carpet floors, Ai started, "According to the data I have discovered online, five-week old kittens need to be taken to the vet and get their vaccines done, specifically the FVRCP vaccination during their sixth week. Visit the doctor regularly to ensure that the cat is healthy enough for these shots. During their eighth to ninth w—"

"Ai," Haruka coughed, placing a hand lovingly onto his fist, "don't worry about that. Bear is just an indoor cat, so I'm sure that he'll be just fine. See?" She ushered him to look at the brown tabby prancing around the room, circling the foot of a leather loveseat couch. It meowed as it rolled onto its side, tiny paws wrapped around the wooden leg. "He's so cute," she cooed as the cat started biting on the wood.

Ai's lips twitched slightly. "Why do cats make people feel…fluffy?"

Haruka pursed her lips, deep in thought, but then she smiled at him, saying, "Nice way to describe such a feeling, but I guess it's just the way how cats act. It's just so _cute_!"

"Hmmmm," he mumbled, taking note of her response. Her eyes were glittering, her smile was a radiant as ever, which blinded everyone whom dared to walk by her in the corridors, and her speech and interactions improved by a hundred percent; instead of awkwardly trying to talk with him, she's the first to take a step forward, making bold actions such as taking his hand in hers, or simply hugging him when she felt like it. It's a miracle; a cat can make people feel all sorts of things. "Then I'll get you twelve more," he declared blatantly.

"Huh?" She whipped her head towards him, face blank for a split second before her eyes dilated. "W-what? No!" She vigorously moved her head side to side. "That's too much!"

"But I thought kittens make you happy?" He leaned his head to the side, dumbfounded. "If it makes you happy, then I'll get you a lot of them."

"B-but, Ai, we already have Bear…and I have you," she muttered shyly, hiding her face between her shoulders, also creating a barrier between them with her rosy bangs. "Just spending my time with you two"—she scooched over to him after grabbing Bear into his hands (he was thrashing against her hold) and side-hugged Ai, keeping Bear trapped between her crossed legs—"is enough for me." She leaned over and pressed her lips against Ai's temple, leaning her full weight onto him.

Bear hopped out from his confinement and went onto Ai's lap, meowing with his gray orbs staring up at him.

"I love you both," she whispered, stroking Bear's soft fur and intertwining her and Ai's fingers together. "This is more than enough."

Ai grinned, resting his chin against the top of her head. "I can agree with you."

:..:..:

**It's called a drabble for a reason :3**

**Sorry for drabble-ness, typos, OOCness of course, and my sad story in here :( Boo passed away, so we got another cat without anybody's consent. ^^ Yay for disobedience, just kidding, no.**

**Buh-buh-bai!**


	14. Squeaks

**Squeaks**

**Inspired by: **Original Resonance by Tokiya/Masato and how Tokiya can reach those super high notes

**Author's Notes: **As a clarinetist, I know a lot about squeaking and breathing (obviously), so I was like, 'woah, wut if tokiya squeaks or somethin as he practices like wut.' So I decided to make a fanfic about his rehearsals with Masato and Haruka. Friendship all the way ^^

**Summary: **In which Tokiya and Masato rehearse for their upcoming song: "Original Resonance."

* * *

Ichinose Tokiya flopped onto his chair, crossing his arms and kicking out his legs lousily, hiding his face behind his long hair. His cheeks were flaming hot as Nanami Haruka giggled, sitting at the piano while Hijirikawa Masato chuckled silently beside him.

Tokiya's fingers clutched the paper harder, crinkling it with a scratchy noise. He frowned visibly.

Masato coughed into his fist, grinning to him as he said, "Shall we try that again?" His very blue orbs glistened with entertainment.

He croaked out, "I will never stop until I get this right." He looked up, trying to stop his face from flushing beetroot red when his eyes met with Haruka's. She smiled gently, as if understanding his pain. _Clearly she doesn't_, he thought, _since my pitch is higher than her voice . . ._

"That's the spirit," she encouraged, bunching her fists together and pumping them lightly. "From what measure?"

"The chorus, please," Masato directed. The three both nodded, though Tokiya glumly stared at the lyrics, feeling anger and stress bubbling up in his stomach.

As Haruka's finger rapidly pressed and jumped over the black and white keys, quickly looking from her fingers to the music, _Masato_ and **Tokiya** began to sing as they clicked into the melody:

Tsumugihibiita yume no campanella  
uta ni kawari ten ni kagayaku,_  
kotoba ja tarinai  
_**afureru netsuj—**

At that moment, Tokiya's highest pitch fell apart into an ugly squeak, making him cut off early with a frustrated growl and a groan. The piano immediately stopped, and Masato had to stop himself before he could land a solo.

Haruka cast him a worried glance, pouting slightly. "Should I change the music? I'll change it," she offered, suddenly reaching out for the pencil that waited on top of the piano. This wasn't pity, he noticed—no, this was out of genuine concern.

"No!" he nearly shouted, and Haruka flinched, her hands jerking away from her pencil as she stared down at the keys. In a quieter voice—almost a faint whisper—he repeated, "No. You're doing your job. It's me. I'm messing this up." He ran a hand briskly through his spiky blue locks. _Damn it, fix it!_ he snarled. Tokiya bobbed his knee, keeping his fingers locked over his mouth.

"Ichinose, we can mend it later," suggested Masato. "We can always move on and go back. We won't stop until we get this right." _Till _I _get this right, _the perfectionist corrected.

"Alright," he mumbled, straightening his back to get a better, deeper breath. "I can do this," he said to himself, and Haruka flashed him a supportive grin, her eyes beaming with encouragement.

"I'll help as much as I can!" she promised, setting her fingers against the starting notes of the next phrase.

_koe wo  
_**kasane  
**_kaze ni  
_**natte  
**Fly high

_Good,_ he thought, feeling proud that he didn't screw up his part in the semi-high area. But as his next part was approaching, butterflies fluttered up from the pit of his stomach up into his trachea. He gulped before taking a confident inhale.

Sekai de tatta... tatta hitotsu no  
harmony de tsutsumi mamoru yo  
**dare ni mo—**

"Augh," he sneered as he eased onto his back, relying on the backrest to keep him up. _Once again, I have to mess everything up!_ "That's the best part, too," he said.

"What really is making your voice squeak?" Haruka asked, innocence burning his eyes as he stared at her face. "Can you reach the note? Is it too high? Should I lower it down an octave?"

"No, please no," he nearly begged, vigorously shaking his head. "It's just that I haven't sung that high in a while," Tokiya admitted. "I've been singing so many low notes that my voice grew adapted to it. My throat feels so raw." He wrinkled his nose as he gulped down a few sips of water.

"How about we do some exercises?" Masato offered, a twinkle glittering in his eyes. A tiny grin crossed his lips as he turned away to look at Haruka. Catching onto his intentions, Haruka eagerly nodded. "Let's do some exercises."

Tokiya rapidly started shaking his head, eyes unblinking as his irises narrowed with suspicion. "I'm sorry, but I cannot accept this."

"Ichinose-san," Haruka said, "we have to do everything we can to help you!"

"But this is . . . unnecessary," he stammered.

"On three, we'll all hold out our highest note for eight beats."

"Eight?" Tokiya gaped. _The last time I sang so high and so long was when I landed a spot in the hospital . . . _"Eight," he repeated, baffled as he shook his head. "Wow."

"I know you can do it, Ichinose-san," Haruka cheered, clapping her hands. "Okay. One . . . Two . . . Three!"

Haruka sang the highest note she could, which ended up being a high E while Masato sang a high D. Tokiya was still staring at them with a blatant look. Haruka made a gesture to encourage him. He rolled his eyes as he cleared his throat, singing a scratchy high A, the highest of them all.

Eight counts later, they were breathing heavily for a breath, but that didn't stop Haruka from praising the blunet. "Wow, Ichinose-san, you _really_ have a high range!" she gasped, yellow orbs sparkling with awe.

"Uhmm," he mumbled, "thanks." His cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "But it's still so—"

"But that's the exact note you have to sing on! So all you need to do is perfect it."

"We believe in you, Ichinose."

"Now let's start again with that beautiful voice of yours!" Haruka said.

Tokiya looked away, bashfully. With their supportive words and their glittering eyes, it was hard to protest about his scratchy voice. These two were really killing him.

"We'll 'exercise' it again," Haruka taunted, raising her brows to bribe him, blindly placing her fingers on the starting notes of the chorus.

He started to digress with, "I think I'll go get some water," but Masato was there to _assertively _tell him not to leave. Yes, assertively—with suspicious eyes and forceful hands squeezing the life out of Tokiya's shoulders. Assertively.

"Let's sing," he weakly cheered, hiding behind the paper.

"Alright!"

:..:..:

**Nice, short, and sweet. I end this right here, and yes, I'm still writing the requests. **

**So so sorry for confusion and especially typos. If you didn't catch it, Tokiya was bold, both were regular, and Masato was italicized.**

**Ja ne**


End file.
